From Another Galaxy
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: chapter 12 is here! HUNHAN HERE! GS!/luhan seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan tuan putri di exo planet diberi misi kebumi untuk menemukan ke11 kesatria. Dapatkan ia menemukan mereka? Bagaimana jika ia salah paham tentang partner dan pasangan?/ ALL EXO COUPLE HERE!GS For all uke
1. Chapter 1

Luhan merupakan tuan putri di exo planet diberi misi kebumi untuk menemukan ke11 kesatria. Dapatkan ia menemukan mereka? Bagaimana jika ia salah paham tentang partner dan pasangan?

Ff ini murni buatan saya sendiri. Sedikit terinspirasi dari ff '12 force 12 knight' dan ff author kiela yue 'from far away'

Tapi ff ini 85% berbeda! NO BASH!

GS!

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

"Yang harus aku temukan pertama adalah kai, karena dia adalah pasanganku. Ðan dia satu-satunya kesatria yang kutau nama nya. Tapi bagaimana cara aku menemukannya?" Gumam yeoja mungil yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan sungai han. Tampak orang-orang yang ada disana memandang heran yeoja itu. Tentu,

Luhan, seorang putri mahkota dari kerajaan exo planet yang dihari pertamanya kebumi. Mengenakan pakaian ala eropa dengan gaun yang mengembang tidak lupa hiasan dirambutnya yang indah. Dia cantik, sangat cantik mengenakan pakaian itu layaknya seorang puteri dari kerajaan. Tapi, bukan disini? Dipinggir sungai han dengan pakaian kerajaan itu.

"Sayang sekali ya, cantik-cantik kok gila" bisik orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Apaan? Aku gila?" Gerutu luhan tetap percaya diri menelusuri jalanan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya merasakan kemana arah angin.

"Kenapa tidak ada angin sih disini" omelnya lagi sendiri

"Eomma! Aku ingin berfoto dengan tuan puteri itu!"

Luhan merenyitkan keningnya messenger anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuknya. Dilihatnya orang tua anak itu tertawa mengejek padanya? Apa salahnya?

"Orang bumi benar-benar aneh" gerutunya lagi.

Luhan mengeluarkan kotak pandora yang dari tadi dipegangnya didalamnya ada kalung bermata hitam bersinar dengan indah.

"Dengan ini, kami bisa menyelamatkan pohon kehidupan" gumamnya lagi berlari lari, lalu sesuatu seperti kapas berwarna pink menarik perhatiannya.

"Ahjussi, apa benda itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya luhan hati-hati.

"Tentu" ucap ahjussi itu tersenyum.

"Waah, boleh aku memintanya satu?"

"Minta? Kau harus membelinya agassi" ucap penjual permen kapas itu.

"Beli?"

"Tentu, bayar dengan uang" kata sang penjual. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan uang? Ia harus bekerja? Tapi, ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hmm, aku tidak punya uang" lirihnya sedih. Ahjussi itu menatap luhan heran.

"Hm, baiklah ini kuberikan dengan cuma-cuma ne. Karena agassi sangat cantik"

"Benarkah?" Luhan berbinar memandangi permen kapas.

"Tentu, kebetulan istri saya sedang mengandung anak yeoja dan semoga anak kami cantik seperti anda" kata ahjussi tersenyum ramah.

"Hmm, tentu saja" luhan teringat kebiasannya di exo planet. Dicabutnya sehelai rambutnya dan menjadi helaian emas. Sang ahjussi tadi membelalakan matanya kaget. Berhubung rambut luhan panjang di bentuknya rambutnya menjadi lingkaran dan akhirnya menjadi cincin yang indah.

"Ahjussi, ini untuk istri anda dan jika sudah melahirkan berikan cincin ini untuk anak anda. Ini bisa menambah kencantikan hati dan fisiknya" ucap luhan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ahjussi itu yang masih terpakuu.

...

**Luhan side**

Sambil memakan permen kapas yang enak ini aku melintasi sebuah gedung besar. Aku melihat banyak orang-orang berpakaian seragam. Sangat cantik.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seseorang berpakaian aneh itu.

"Hmm, tempat apa ini?" Tanyaku santai.

"Eoh? I-ini kampus nona" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Kampus?"

"Ya, sejenis universitas, sekolahan seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Sekolah? Tempat dimana kita belajar?" Tanyaku antusias. DEG! Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak. Ini pertanda kalau salah satu kesatria ada disekitar sini. Aku segera berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahan ini. Tidak kuhiraukan teriakan orang yang ternyata adalah satpam itu.

"Dimana orang itu?" Gumamku mengelilingi taman kampus.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Pekik seseorang menghampiriku.

Aku membalik badanku menghadap yeoja itu.

"Aku?"

"Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pentasnya akan segera dimulai. Palli!" Ucapnya sedikit buru-buru menarik lenganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya bingung.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang ada banyak orang didalamnya. Ada yeoja yang mengganti pakaiannya. Ada juga yang sedang merias dirinya. Aku masih terdiam memandangi hiruk pikuk disini.

"Hey kau! Kenapa malah diam saja. Cepat kesini!" Panggil seorang yeoja berbeda lagi. Dengan ragu aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Aigooo, kau ini. Apa kau anak baru eoh? Hapalkan ini. 1 jam lagi kita akan memulai pentasnya" ucapnya memberikan potongan dialog padaku.

Hey? Aku tau ini. Ini adalah pertunjukan panggung. Oh tidak ini adalah mimpiku saat di exo planet. Karena aku seorang puteri tidak boleh bergabung tapi, tapi disini aku malah diminta. Tempat ini menyenangkan.

"Pelatih! Peranku apa?" Tanyaku hati-hati setelah memperhatikan anak lain memanggilnya pelatih.

PLAK!

"Kau jadi puteri anna" ucapnya memukulku dengan gulungan ketas. Aku membaca dialog dengan seksama, ku coba terus mengingat isi dialog.

"Baekhyun! Dimana baekhyun!" Pekik pelatih lagi. Aigoo dia benar-benar sangat sibuk ternyata. Aku tetap fokus pada dialog ku, karena sangat sulit menghapalnya jadi aku menggunakan kukuatanku telekinesis nanti saat tampil agar kertas ini menjadi bayanganku. Hehee.

"Hosshh! Hoshh! Loh? Kau?" ucap seorang yeoja duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hey, kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi" ucapku tersenyum.

"Eumm, kau jadi anna?"

"Yups, dan kurasa kau elsa?" Ucapku lagi.

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai harus bergabung diteater tapi karena membantu temanku terpaksa aku ikut serta. Hey, sepertinya kau beda dengan anna saat latihan? Kau pengganti seohyun ya?"

"Ya begitulah, perkenalkan namaku luhan" ucapku sedikit bohong.

"Kau sangat cantik, namaku baekhyun" ucapnya lagi.

Dengan cermat aku berhasil memerankan anna sempurna. Tentu karena aku luhan si tuan puteri dari exo planet.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantungku kembali berdetak seperti ingin jatuh.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seorang namja dan saat aku ingin terjatuh aku menarik lengannya.

Tunggu?

Dilengannya ada tanda?

Ya, tanda kesatria?

Namja itu menatapku kesal dan melepaskkan cengkraman tanganku lalu berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu!" Panggilku lagi. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Hey" aku menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Huhh, akhirnya aku menemukan setidaknya satu orang" ucapku melipat blazernya untuk kembali memperhatikan tandanya.

"Ya? Apa yang kau lakukan melihat-lihat tanganku tanpa izin" ucapnya dingin menghempaskan tanganku.

"Ya kau ini, kasar sekali" ucapku kesal saat ia menghempaskan tanganku.

"Tanda ini, tanda lahirmu? Atau buatan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Apa urusanmu" ucapnya acuh melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hey tunggu, kita belum selesai. Kau harus membantuku menemukan yang lain" ucapku meloncat kesampingnya merangkul lengannya.

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya nempel-nempel. Yeoja genit" ucapnya lagi.

"M-mwo? Genit? Kau melecehkanku dengan mengataiku genit! Dasar!" Ucapku memukul bokongnya gemas.

"Ya! Dasar genit mesum!" Ucapnya menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku tanpa aku tau siapa dia.

Baru saja menemukan satu orang sudah kabur, bahkan aku tidak tau namanya. Tandanya wind? Jika dia kuliah disini aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Aku berjalan menusuri koridor dengan senyuman.

"Luhan!" Pekik yeoja menghampiriku. Eh? Baekhyun? Bajunya sudah berubah?

"Baekhyun?"

"Huh kau ini, tadi kita diabsen dan kau malah menghilang. Apa namamu benar luhan? Kenapa tidak ada dikertas absen"

"A-aah, soal itu. Mungkin karena aku baru" ucapku kikuk.

"Aah benar, hey? Kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Malu diliat orang" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"E-eeh, aku tidak punya baju selain ini" ucapku lagi kikuk.

"Mwo? A-aah kau tidak bawa baju ganti maksudnya?"

"I-iyya! Benar. Aku lupa membawa baju ganti" ucapku memelas.

"Gwaenchana, aku punya baju cadangan diloker" kata baekhyun mengajakku kelokernya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih baekhyun"

"Tentu, nae chingu" ucapnya mentoel pipiku.

"Chingu?"

"Tentu, kau mau kita jadi saudara? Seperti elsa dan anna? Ahaha" guraunya tapi boleh juga.

Aku memandang diriku dicermin. Rambutku digerai seperti yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini. Aku sedikit canggung dengan penampilanku, ini kali pertama aku menggerai rambutku diumum, apalagi rambutku sangat panjang hampir menutupi seluruh punggungku. Memakai dress yang indah bermotif bunga-bunga diatas lutut.

"Luhan! Apa sudah selesai mengganti bajunya?" Tanya baekhyun dari luar.

"Sudah!" Ucapku memasukan gaunku kedalam kantongan yang diberi baekhyun beserta kotak pandora ku. Ku tatap kalung ku yang mewah ku lepas karena terlalu glamour beserta anting ku dan kusisakan cincin pemberian eommaku.

"Wow! So beautiful" kagum baekhyun saat meliatku. Apa katanya tadi? Bau ti pul?

"Apa aneh?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik. Waah rambutmu sangat panjang ya?" Ucapnya membelai rambutku yang bergelommbang ini.

Kini aku dan baekhyun duduk ditaman kampus, ia banyak bercerita padaku. Ia hanya murid beasiswa disini, ya aku tidak mengerti yang dikatakannya apa ituuu semua tidak kupahami. Tapi satu kesimpulanku kalau ia kurang mampu.

"Kau tau, sekarang bahkan aku harus menjual cincin pemberian nenekku" ucapnya lirih sambil memegangi cincin kecil dijari manisnnya. Eh tunggu? Jual? Cincin?

"Eh? Baekhyun aku akan memberimu uang jika kau mau menemaniku menjual perhiasanku" ucapku tersenyum.

"Perhiasanmu?"

"Emm, lihatlah" aku mengeluarkan kalung emas bermata berlian, cincin berlian, anting berlianku.

"Astaga? Benda ini sangat berharga luhan? Ini bisa mencapai jutaan dolar jika dijual" ucap baekhyun terperangah.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat banyak?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu, sangat sangat sangaaaaaat banyak" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, temani aku menjual semua ini" ucapku.

"T-tapi kenapa? Inikan sangat berharga"

"Aku punya banyak dirumahku benda ini. Aku sangat memerlukan uang saat ini" ucapku lagi.

"Eugg, baiklah" ucapnya.

Bahkan pemilik toko perhiasannya terperangah melihat perhiasanku? Apa seberharganya kah perhiasanku. Pertama pembelinya ingin membeli dengan harga murah dan ternyataa baekhyun sangat ahli. Kami diberi uang berkali-kali lipat banyaknya bahkan sampai 2 koper. Padahal yang kujual cuman kalung dan 4 gelangku.

Aku kembali memasang antingku yang memang black diamonds. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak uang, akan susah nanti menyimpannya.

"Baekhyun, koper yang satu ini untukmu" ucapku tersenyum.

"Mwo? Luhan? Kau tidak boleh begitu uang ini sangat banyak" tolak baekhyun.

"Haha, kau harus menerimanya baekhyun. Kau harus membahagiakan nenekmu dan juga untuk biaya pengobatannya yang katamu sendiri memerlukan uang sangat banyak kan?" tampak baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Hmm, dan baju ini untukku saja ya. Dan juga bisakah hari ini kau menemaniku belanja. Tas, baju dan sepatu" ucapku lagi tersenyum.

"Tapi luhan, uang ini sangat banyak"

"Gwaenchana baekhyun-ah, bukankah kita teman? Kita elsa anna bersaudara" ucapku tersenyum.

"Gomawo" ucapnya memeluk tubuhku.

Setelah berbelanja sebentar kami berada direstauran sederhana.

"Kau berasal dari mana luhan? Hmm namamu seperti orang china" ucapnya memandangiku.

"Ya memang aku tinggal diplanet china" ucapku tersenyumm.

"Hmmpp, planet? Negeri kali kamu ini aneh"

"Hehe, begitulah maksudku" ucapku tertawa garing. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya kalau aku dari exo planet dan kebumi mencari 11 kesatria. Karena itu rahasia!

"Pantas kau terlihat bingung disini. Hehee aku mengerti kok" ucapnya menepuk bahuku.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal dipenginapan baek" ucapku tersenyum. Ya, saat disungai han ahjussi itu menunjukan penginapan disana dan dengan penuh kebodohan aku tidak bisa menginap disana karena belum punya uang. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung ingin tinggal dimana.

Setelah makan mie hitam yang disebut jajangmyun. Baekhyun mengajakku kerumahnya.

"Rumahku ada diatas atap luhan, maaf jika sangat buruk" ucapnya canggung.

"Aniya gwaenchana" ucapku tersenyum.

Aku meletakan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dari tadi kubawa.

"Tempatnya lumayan enak" gumamku.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Hmm, 1 cup tea" ucapku.

"Rasa lemon? Jeruk, chery? Atau ory?"

"Eh? Emang ada rasanya ya?"

"Hmm, aku membelinya ditetanggaku yang berjualan teh rasa"

"Terserah kau yang enak saja" ucapku sambil memasukkan uangku 50 ribu won kedompet baru lalu memasukan beberapa juta ceknya kesisi lain dompet. Tadi baekhyun yang membantuku merubah uang banyak ini menjadi beberapa lembar saja.

"Baekhyun kau tau cara mengenakan celana ini? Lihatlah? Celana dalamku jadi terekspos?" Ucapku kesal karena dari tadi tidak bisa.

"Ahahahaa, kau ini. Berasal dari china atau dari planet lain sih? apa jangan-jangan kau alien eoh?" Ucapnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilanku.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku?"

"Aniya-aniyOo" ia menahan tawanya sejenak "kau harus menarik reseletingnya dan mengancing itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Begini?" Aku tarik perlahan dan ternyata tertutup.

"Hmm, baekhyun. Bolehkah aku malam ini tidur dirumahmu?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Mwo? K-kau mau tinggal disini?"

"Apakah tidak boleh"

"Aniya, tapikan rumahku jelek luhan? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya.

"Apa yang jelek, ini bagus kok. Aku suka lukisan yeoja cantik didindingnya" ucapku tersenyum menatap dinding baekhyun.

"Eug, sebenarnya itu wallpaper anna dan elsa yang kita perankan. Tapi ehm, kau serius?"

"Ya, boleh ne" bujukku.

"Tentu saja" ucapnya memelukku senang.

Aku memperhatikan baekhyun yang menggantung bajuku dan merapikan tasku agar bisa ku pakai besok. Aku memerlukan baekhyun untuk menemukan namja es yang ternyata salah satu dari kesatria.

...

Kini aku menaiki kendaraan yang disebut bus. Dan aku tidak punya tanda pengenal ataupun kartu pelajar seperti punya baekhyun. Ya aku bilang kalau ketinggalan dirumahku.

Kami sampai dikampus han-kuk university.

"Oooh, jadi kau bukan mahasiswa? Kau sangat peemberani luhan eonni" ucap baekhyun setelah kami berbincang. Dan dia mengatakan kalau aku adalah eonninya karena umurku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"Jadi namja mana yang kau cari?" Ucapnya.

"Ia, dia tiba-tiba menghilang"

"Akan sulit mencarinya apalagi kau tidak tau namanya" gumam baekhyun.

"Karena aku ada kelas, kau duduk saja ditaman. Atau kau bisa jalan-jalan disekitar sini" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih baekhyun" ucapku tersenyum.

Aku sedikit aneh karena masing-masing orang disini kebanyakan sibuk dengan benda segiempat yang bernyala, kadang ada yang kepalanya ditutupi topi aneh ada juga ada yang memasukan tali dalam telinganya. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Aku duduk bosan sambil memainkan dedaunan kering dengan telekinesis ku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat banyak orang mengerumuni sesuatu.

DEG!

Apa dia namja itu? Segera aku menenteng tasku ikut berlari kesana.

"Sehunn!"

"Sehunniee!"

Teriak yeoja-yeoja itu. Dan gocta! dia namja itu.

"Hey! Hey! Namja dengan tanda lahir! Ini aku! Aku luhan! Aku ada perlu denganmu! Auuug! Geser .. Ya! Geseer! Sehun!" Teriakku lagi. Pandangan kami saling bertemu ia memandangku aneh dan langsung menjauh. Para yeoja mengikutinya begitupula aku.

"Jadi Kau disini" ucapku pelan.

...

**Sehun side**

Sekali lagi aku bertemu yeoja aneh itu. Aishh, tapi kali ini ia tampak cantik. Tapi tetap saja. Aku berjalan ketoilet pria.

"Jadi kau disini" suara kecil yeoja menyadarkanku. Segera aku menaikan celanaku dan menutup reseletingnya secepat kilat.

"YA! Kau lagi! Yeoja mesum! Beraninya kau masuk ketoileet namja!" Umpatku kesal.

"Habis kau dari tadi menghindariku" ucapnya mempoudkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jadi namamu oh sehun? Si ice prince? Si kejam yang dicintai oleh banyak yeoja. Aigoo" ucapnya memandangku remeh? Apa maksudnya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab seseorang memasuki toilet memandang kami terkejut.

"Ma-maaf" ucapnya langsung beerlari keluar.

"Ya! Pergi kau!" Ucapku kesal keluar dari toilet namja.

"Hey! Kau belum mencuci tanganmu. Kotor" deliknya! Aiissh memalukan. Segera aku kembali kedalam dan mencuci tanganku dengan sabun.

"Puas!" Ucapku kesal.

"Ooh jadi itu kebiasaanmu? Ahaha lupa mencuci tangan sehabis buang air. Aah pasti akan meenyenangkan jika penggemar yeojamu mengetahui itu" ucapnya menyeringai. Aissh!

"Ya! apa maumu" ucapku dingin menariiknya dilorong koridor yang sepi.

"Aku ingin memastikan tanda ditanganmu" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku membuka jaketku dan melihat tanda lahirku itu didepan wajahnya. Ia memegang tanda itu dan uggh mengelusnya?

"Ya! Yeoja genit! Kau ini sudah genit mesum lagi" ucapku melepaskan tanganku dari belaian anehnya.

"Ini asli" gumamnya lagi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" pekiknya memelukku.

DEG!

Kenapa dengan dadaku? Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau adalah kesatria angin sehun" ucapnya. Cih? Mwo? Kesatria?

"Kau gila?" Delikku kesal meninggalkannya. Aku memeganggi dadaku yang dari tadi bergemuruh hebat.

"Minggir!" Ucapku kesal pada orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

"Sehun!" Aishh yeoja itu memanggilku lagi.

"Hey! Dengarkan penjelasanku!" Panggilnya lagi. 100% ia sudah gila. Apa yang dilakukan pihak kampus ini sampai orang gila bisa masuk kesini.

"Sehun!" Pekik yeoja-yeoja pengganggu lain berdatangan. Oh tidak sial. Segera aku berjalan kekelasku. Kelas spesial agar tidak ada pengganggu. Tentu kelas ini khusus berotak encer sepertiku dan tidak ada yang bo-

Okey, kutarik kata-kataku saat aku ingin mengatakan tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain berotak encer. Yeoja mesum itu masuk dan langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Hey, namaku luhan" ucapnya.

"Serahkan kartu pelajarmu" ucapku datar. Akan kuusir dia dari sekolah ini.

"Hmm? Aah, aku tidak sekolah disini" ucapnya lagi. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget? Bagaimana simesum ini bisa masuk dengan santai kekampus ini?

Segera aku mengeluarkan smartphone ku dan menghubungi kepala pengurus dikampus ini. Dan beberapa saat para satpam datang menyeret yeoja itu.

"Eh? Mau apa kalian?"

"Anda bukan siswa sini. Tidak berhak berada disini"

"M-mwo? Sehun-ah tolong aku" ucapnya memegang tanganku.

"Apa tuan mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, seret dia keluar" ucapku datar.

"Yaaa! Lepaskan aku! Yaaaa!" Pekiknya memekakan telinga.

Akhirnya damai juga kelasku.

"S-sehun ssi, boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Ucap suara kecil disebelahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"A-aah, maafkan aku. Maaf mengganggumu. Aku duduk ditempat lain" ucapnya lekas menjauh.

"Aigo, yeoja nekat tidak tau diri" gumam yeoja dibelakangku terdengar.

Sebenarnya apa wajahku menyeramkan? Mengapa mereka begitu takut padaku.

Aah, mungkin karena insiden 2 hari yang lalu saat aku mengeluuarkan mahasiswa jurusan seni yang membentakku. Eh? Atau karena aku mengeluarkan mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu? Ah molla. Yang penting aku bisa sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang dekat denganku. Karena sendiri lebih baik bukan?

Aku berjalan santai menuju kantin. Eh? Yeoja mesum itu ternyata ada lagi? Kali ini ia bersama teman wanitanya yang lain? Aissh. Sesaat tatapan kami bertemu ia memandangiku kesal? Lalu temannya itu memandangiku takut saat matanya bertemu mataku. Ckck -'

Setelah makan, aku kembali keekelas, sebelum itu aku keperpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Kurasa ada seseorang mengikutiku. Dan gotca! Si yeoja mesum.

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak jera ternyata"

"Kenapa kau berprilaku buruk seperti itu eoh! aku membutuhkanmu. Kau harus membantuku mengembalikan pohon kehidupan diplanetku. Kumohon" pintanya. Mwo? Pohon kehidupan? Planet? Emang dia berasal dari planet mana-'

"Aku berasal dari exo planet, dan pohon kehidupan adalah jantung planet kami yang memberi makanan dan juga energi untuk kami" ucapnnya lagi. Apa maksudnya yeoja gila. Eh? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui pikiiranku.

"Aku tidak gila, paboya! Aku luhan. Aku memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran dan telekinesiis. Aku membutuhkanmu sehun! Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Sumbangan dana untuk makanan diplanetmu?" Kekehku.

"Aku tidak bercanda" ucapnya memelas.

"Ah, aku juga punya tanda seperti milikmu" ucapnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, setiap kesatria memiiliki tanda itu. Tandaku disini" ia membuka dress nya sampai perut oh tidak? Dia memang benar-benar maniak mesum.

"Disini" ucapnya meraih tanganku dan menyentuhkan tandanya itu.

DEG!

Tandanya bercahaya begitu pula tandaku?

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan memperbaiki dressnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah kesatria angin. Anak dari pasangan kesatrian terdahulu panglima kyuhyun dan putri sungmin" ucapnya. Aku membelalakan mataku? Mengapa ia tau orang tuaku? Bagaimana bisa?

"Karena orang tuamu lah yang membawa ke11 kesatrian kebumi untuk menyelamatkan kalian sehun" ucapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tau orang tuaku?" Ucapku dingin.

"Tentu, karena putri sungmin teman baik eommaku. Appamu adalah panglima yang melindungi raja dan ratu. Saat penyerangan waktu itu ke11 mutiara dibawa mereka kebumi dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka" ucapnya lagi. Maksudnya? Eomma dan appa? Ah? Kenapa aku harus percaya padanya.

"Kau memang harus percaya padaku sehun. Kini planet kita dalam masalah dan hanya jika ke12 kesaatria berkumpul dengan kalung exo itu dapat menormalkan pohon kehiidupan" liriihnya. Apa aku harus percaaya ini.

"Tentu, kau harus percaya" ia mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kotak aneh. Dan memperlihatkan kalung yang ada didalamnya.

"Kalung itu?"

"Ya kalung ini, kau juga memilikinya kan? Awalnya kalung ini berwarna putih bercahaya tapi perlahan menjadi berwarna hitam bercahaya. Sebelum cahaya itu hilang pohon kehidupan masih bisa bertahan tapi tidak lama" lirihnya.

"Percaya padaku sehun, kita harus menyelamatkan planet kita" planet kita?

"Ya planet kita, kau berasal dari exo planet sehun"

"Kau maukan? Membantuku? Ikut bersamaku?" Tanyanya memegang tanganku.

"A-aku harus memikiirkannya terlebih dahulu" ucapku.

"Baiklah kuberi waktu kau untuk berpikir. Oh iya, kalung yang milikmu itu jika kau pegang bisa mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu. Atau mungkin pesan yang ada disana" ucapnya, aku menatapnya bingung. Lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya" ucapku beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Ia menatapku lekat, berjalan mendekatiku dan menjingkiitkan kakinya.

Chu ~

.

.

.

TBC

Review juseyooo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Tunggu!" Ia menatapku lekat, berjalan mendekatiku dan menjingkiitkan kakinya.

Chu ~

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**Chapter 2**

**Sehun side**

Chu~

M-mwo? Si mesum ini baru saja mencium bibirku?

"Dah sehun, sampai bertemu nanti malam ne" ucapnya menjauh melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tersenyum.

Aku memeganggi dadaku yang dari tadi bergemuruh? Bagaimana bisa? Dia menciumku? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menutup diriku dan pertahanan itu kandas seketika saat ia mencium ku? A-apa yang dilakukan si alien mesum itu?

Aku berjalan menuju mobilku dan langsung mengendarainya kerumahku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini karena jantungku terus berdetak kencang dan darahku dari tadi berdesir hebat.

Aku memasuki rumahku dengan langkah gontai. Teringat kata-kata yeoja mesum itu aku segera keruang tengah dimana foto keluarga berukuran besar itu terpampang dan dibawahnya ada barang-bara bersejarah seperti guci, tusuk konde langka, dan tersusun rapi seperti museum. Ku ambil kotak pandora dan membukanya. Segera aku kelantai 2 dan menutup pintu kamarku kuletakan ditempat tidur kotak pandoran itu.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan yeoja itu? Aah membuatku frustasi saja" rutukku kesal memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aku berdiri didepan cermin memperhatikan bibirku yang sudah tidak suci ini karena telah dicium oleh yeoja alien genit + mesum itu. Aaaghh, tapi bagaimanapun yeoja itu sangat cantik. Tapi bagaimana pun sekarang cantik bisa didapat dengan mudah dirumah sakit bedah plastik, disalon kecantikan.

Aku menyentuh mutiara hitam itu perlahan.

DEG!

Penglihatanku menjadi kabur, tubuhku seakan ringan.

Aku melihat ada banyak anak-anak disekelilingku tertawa, ada juga orang dewasa tapi 2 orang dewasa yang ada disisi lain menarik perhatianku.

DEG!

Dia appaku dan juga eommaku?

"Luhannie! Ini bunga mawal untuk mu" ucap seorang anak berumur 6 tahun itu kepada anak cantik.

Dan lagi kepalaku pusing kembali ringan, pandanganku memburam lagi.

Kini aku berhadapan eomma dan appa. Aku tidak ingat masalaluku satupun bersama mereka yang membuatku yakin mereka adalah orang tuaku hanyalah foto keluarga itu.

"Sehun.. Kau sudah sangat besar saat ini. Appa bangga padamu"

"Sehun-ah eomma menyayangimu"

"Mungkin saat kau melihat ini pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk, maafkan appa tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir" ucap appa tersenyum lirih.

"Appa tidak tau kau saat ini seperti apa-"

"Tentu saja dia menjadi anak yang tampan, pintar dan digemari banyak yeoja yeobo" interupsi eomma.

"Ya begitulah, appa minta maaf karena harus membuatmu turun tangan dalam misi exo planet. Tapi ketahuilah nak, tempat itu adalah tempat dimana kau dilahirkan, tempat eomma dan appa bertemu. Kami sangat menyayangi exo planet. Dan mungkin saat ini planet itu dalam masalah" lirih appa.

"Eomma yakin kau kuat melebihi appa sehun-ah. Anak eomma yang sangat eomma sayangi"

"Sehunniee! Oh sehun. Kami sangat menyayangimu, kau adalah anak kebanggaan kami" ucap appa dan eomma.

Kepalaku kembali ringan dan pandanganku mengabur.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Aku menyeka air mataku yang entah memang dari tadi keluar tanganku masih menggenggam kalung ini.

"Hiks, eomma .. Appa" lirihku.

Setelah membersihkan wajahku yang seperti disiram air mata. Entah perasaan ku sangat lega. Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangiku. Kata si alien mesum itu mereka mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menyelamatkan ke11 mutiara atau lebih tepatnya ke11 anak-anak kesatria. Aku tersenyum entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang? Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?"

Eh? Mengapa aku mendengar suara si alien mesum lagi?

"Ya, ini memang aku"

Hah?

Aku membalikkan tubuhkku kulihat si alien itu tersenyum padaku dan menghampiriku.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau malam ini aku kesini. Kurasa cukup berpikirmu karena mulai sekarang kau harus membantuku menemukan ke10 kesatria lainnya" ucapnya berdiri disampingku memandangi langit malam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku ada disini?"

"Perlukah kujelaskan lagi oh sehun, untuk apa aku memberimu tanda pelacak dibibir seksimu itu eoh?" Ucapnya menyeringai. Mwo? Jadi ia bisa melacak keberadaanku hanya dengan menciumku?

"Tentu"

"Ya! Berhenti membaca pikiranku! Yeoja mesum alien genit!"

"Yya! Namaku Luhan! Dan aku bukan alien! Aku tuan putri dari exo planet! Dan aku tidak mesum apalagi genit!"

"Ouughh, aku lapar. Kajja kita kebawah. Mungkin para maidmu sudah selesai membuatkan makan malam" ucapnya santai keluar kamarku.

"Mwo? Ya! Beraninya kau menyuruh para pelayanku! Eh alien! Eh yeoja mesumm! Tunggu!"

"Aa!"

Aku tersandung saat menuruni tangga dan saat ingin terjatuh tiba-tiba tubuhku melayang.

"Waa! Waaaa! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kekuatanku telekinesis tuan oh. Ini keahlianku" ucapnya tersenyum dan saat ia menjentikan jari tubuhku kembali menyentuh lantai.

Aku menatapnya yang dengan santai makan. Gaya makannya memang berkelas, tapi dari wajahnya terlihat wajah kampungan yang melihat makanan enak.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu sehun" gerutunya disela-sela kegiatan memakan.

"Itu privasiku salah sendiri kau punya kemampuan aneh itu" ucapku malas.

"Hey, ini bakat alami ku. Power telekinesis saja" ucapnya.

"Benarkah aku tidak peduli" ucapku menyudahi makan malamku.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Pulang lah" usirku duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Eh? Aku akan tinggal disini" ucapnya gampang.

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Wae? Lagipula sepertinya rumah ini punya banyak kamar"

"Iya tapi aku tidak mengizinkan sembarang orang tinggal disini. Apalagi yeoja mesum sepertimu"

"Ya! Kau mengataiku mesum eoh? Rasakan ini" tiba-tiba tubuhku kembali melayang diudara.

"Ya! Ya! Turunkan aku! Alien! Eeh! Genit ! Yeoja mesum! Turunkan aku!" Pekikku saat tubuhku melayang kesisi rumah dan hampir menabrak tembok.

"Luhan maafkan aku, bilang begitu baru aku hentikan"

"Mwo? Sirheo!"

"Yasudah! Kalau kau mau terus seperti ini"

"Aa-aah! Araseo luhan maafkan aku!"

BRUK!

Dengan tidak elit tubuhku terjatuh disofa empuk.

"Apa cuma ini barang-barang mu?" Tanyaku.

"Em" jawabnya singkat.

...

Setelah meletakan tas luhan sehun kembali kekamarnya diikuti oleh luhan.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku ingin" jawab luhan santai.

Sehun duduk dikarpet bulu yang lembut dan lumayan empuk itu dan memulai bermain psnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain"

"Eh? Main bola?"

"Iya"

"Wow, hebat ya. Bumi sangat modern"

"Berarti exo planet itu tidak modern begitu?"

"Emm, disana lebih banyak pegunungan, tumbuhan begitu" terang luhan sambil mengingat istananya.

Luhan yang bosan tidak diperhatikan sehun memilih mengelilingi kamar sehun.

Mendapat hal menarik lagi luhan memasuki ruangan yang khusus untuk baju sehun.

Baju-baju, celana, jam tangan, sepatu, topi, dasi, jas disusun rapi.

seakan mendapat hal menarik luhan memilih memakai celana sehun yang kedodoran itu karena warnanya menarik. Bajunya pun juga lucu dan asing baginya. Dilihatnya majalah fashion pria dan mengikuti style mereka.

"Hohohoo! Baju ini sangat bagus, kainnya juga lembut" ucap luhan memainkan jas sehun dan memasangnya.

"Eh? Ini seperti celana dalam tapi aneh?" Gumam luhan kembali membalik-balik majalah fashion pria itu.

"Apa ya-" sehun terperangah hebat melihat keadaan luhan yang memakai celananya, baju kaos hawainya dan tidak lupa jas hitam dan celana dalamnya ditangan yeoja itu. Seakan naik darah wajah sehun memanas karena kesal dan seperti beruap-uap.

"E-ehm, sehunnie. Aku bingung cara memakai dasi ini? Bisa kau ajarkan padaku?" Ucap luhan polos menenteng dasi polkadot kearah sehun.

"Eh? Kau sakit? Kau berkeringat sehun?" Ucap luhan memegang kening sehun. Sehun melihat juntaian celana dalamnya dipergelangan luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Aneh" gerutu luhan meninggalkan sehun kembali berkutat dengan baju-baju sehun.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu!" Ucap sehun bergetar menahan amarah.

"M-mwo? Yaa! Ternyata sehunnie mesum ya? Masa aku disuruh telanjang sih" ucap luhan menutupi dadanya.

Dan terjadilah keributan dikamar sehun karena luhan yang keras kepala dan sehun yang kesal setengah mati.

GREP!

Kini sehun memeluk tubuh luhan dari belakang mengunci pergerakan yeoja itu.

"berhenti memainkan celana dalamku alien!" Ucap sehun melepas celana dalamnya(?) Dikepala luhan.

"Ya sehun! Kau dari tadi tidak memperhatikanku. Dan saat aku sedang bermain kau malah menghancurkannya"

"Ini bukan tempat bermain alien" ucap sehun geram masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-araseo aku akan mengganti bajuku. Lepaskan" ucap luhan lemah.

Perlahan dilepasnya jas sehun,

"Kau keluar dulu" pinta luhan.

Tanpa dijawab sehun langsung keluar sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Sehunnie, aku boleh minjam baju tidurmu? Aku tidak punya baju tidur" ucap luhan menghambur kesofa kamar sehun.

"Sirheo"

"Eoh? Kau tega aku memakai pakaian ini saat tidur" ucap luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kekamar sehun.

"Eh? Kotak pandoranya" seru luhan menghambur ketempat tidur sehun.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan ketempat tidur orang dong!"

"Inikan tempat tidur sehunnie juga, bukan yang lain kok" gerutu luhan.

"Sehun, kau sudah pernah mempelajari powermu?"

"Power apa? Power rangers" kekeh sehun kembali memainkan tabnya.

"Bukan maksudku, kan kamu memiliki power wind. Membuat angin gitu" ucap luhan lagi.

"Molla"

"Aissh kau ini, kita harus menemukan kesatria lainnya supaya bisa melatihmu"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Eh? Kau mau aku melatihmu?" Tanya luhan sehun tidak menjawab apapun masih fokus pada permainan ditabletnya.

"Pertama-tama kau harus menyatukan mutiara itu pada dirimu dan mungkin sudah kau lakukan dengan membaca pesan orang tuamu, kau hanya perlu konsentrasi pada kekuatanmu kau bisa mengeluarkan anginmu" ucap luhan sederhana, sehun merenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Sehun kudengar dari baekhyun kau terkenal kejam ya dikampus?" Tanya luhan lagi hati2.

"Kejam?"

"Yaa, maksudku kau memiliki harta berlimpah bahkan han-kuk university atas namamu. Kau bisa dengan mudah menendang mahasiswa yang membuatmu kesal" terang luhan lagi hati-hati.

"Lalu?"

"Aniyo, hanya ubah sifat burukmu itu"

Tok tok tok

"Eh? Nugu?" Gumam luhan.

"Masuk" ucap sehun dan datanglah 2 cup cokelat hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

"Kenapa kau membuat dua?" Tanya sehun dingin pada maidnya.

"K-karena kupikir nona luhan juga mau" ucap maid itu takut. Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih" ucap luhan mengambil mug itu memberikan ke sehun dan mengambil mug satu lagi untuknnya dan meletakan kemeja nakas kecil disebelah sofa. Setelah membowkan tubuhnya maid itu keluar dari kamar sehun.

"Aigoo, kenapa ia sangat ketakutan padamu? Kau juga suka memecat pelayan disini?" Tanya luhan. Belum sempat sehun menjawab luhan sudah memekik karena cokelatnya ternyata panas dan tumpah kebajunya.

"Aaah! Aaa! Panas panas!" Reflek sehun mengambil air meniral dan menumpahkannya kebaju luhan.

"Huhhh, aiish kenapa panas sekali" gerutunya.

"Pabo"

"Ya! Malah mengejekku" dengan langkah gontai luhan kekamar mandi sehun.

"sehunnie! Bisa kau ambilkan tas pinkku dikamar" pekik luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sehunnie aku mendengar pikiranmu! Tolonglah, kau ingin aku mati kedinginan disini eoh!" Pekik luhan lagi.

"Araseo araseo" ucap sehun malas.

luhan memandangi bra barunya pilihan baekhyun yang baru ia beli.

"Huuh, terpaksa memakai benda ini lagi" gerutu luhan memandangi kembennya. Yang ketat itu.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin membeli benda ini lagi" ucap luhan lemas menganggat branya yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Aish yeoja ini merusak pemandanganku saja" geruru sehun membatin.

"Wae? Ini bagus kok sehunnie" ucap luhan acuh keluar kamar sehun.

"Chankam!" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya mengambil sweater dan celananya.

"Kau bisa memakai ini saat tidur" ucap sehun.

"Wah? Gomawo" ucap luhan tersenyum sambil berlari kekamarnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berat saat sinar matahari masuk melalui celah pintu balcon kamarnya.

"Huuh, kamar mandi sehun lebih canggih dibanding kamar mandi baekhyun" gumam luhan memperhatikan kamar mandi barunya.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil luhan memasukki kamar sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya sehun dari balik selimutnya.

"Aku bingung cara menggunakan kamar mandinya, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Tanyakan dengan maid disana" ucap suara serak sehun habis bangun tidur.

"Baiklah" jawab luhan lembut.

Beberapa saat luhan kembali masuk kekamar sehun dengan dress pink kalemnya dan bandu pink dan juga sepatu pinknya.

"Sehunnie, aku ingin menonton tv. Tapi ditv mu tidak ada tombolnya" ucap luhan lembut.

"Aissh, pakai remot"

"Dimana remotnya?"

"Ini" ucap sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dibalik selimut meraba meja nakas dan dengan asal memencet tombol diremot.

"Woww! Gomawo" ucap luhan melompat kesofa dikamar sehun.

Baru saja sehun ingin melanjutkan tidurnya alarmnya berbunyi dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil baju dan dan segera mandi.

"Sehunnie? Kau mau kesekolah lagi hari ini?"

"Em"

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Andwae" ucap sehun malas sambil memasang jam tangannya.

"Eh? Aku minjam topi ini ya" ucap luhan meraih topi itu.

"Uh, tidak cocok" dan dengan menggunakan powernya topi itu kembali ketempat semula.

"Jadi siapa lagi yang harus kita cari? Bagaimana cara menemukai kesatria lainnya?" Tanya sehun sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Semua kesatria memiliki lambang berbeda seperti milik kita. Dan satu kesatria yang kutau namanya adalah kai karena dia partnerku" ucap luhan dengan bangga karena bisa dengan mudah tau bahasa keren menurutnya.

"Kai?"

"Em, hanya dia yang kutau powernya teleport"

"Baiklah, aku kucoba mencarinya"

"Oh iya, sehunnie pakai kalung ini atau setidaknya kau selalu membawanya karena jika ada salah satu dari kesatrian jantungmu aku berdetak keras. Dan saat itu kau cari siapa yang memiliki tanda" ucap luhan antusias.

"Baiklah" ucap sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan langsung menghambur dimeja makan.

"Sehunnie aku juga ingin kesekolahan" rengek luhan. Terlihat para maid yang berjejer sedikit menunduk karena ditatap tajam sehun.

"Sehunnie kau membuat mereka takut" terus luhan.

"Maaf luhan, tapi aku anti mengajak orang lain masuk mobilku. Jika kau ingin kekampus silahkan terbang dengan naga dari kayangan" ucap sehun malas langsung pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Setelah menjalani perjalanan panjang mulai tersesat ditengah kota ditolak oleh supir bus dan berakhir ditaksi dengan supir yang baik luhan sampai dikampus han-kuk university.

"Eh? Itu baekhyun" gumamnya langsung menghambur kearah baekhyun.

"Wow, luhannie kau kesini lagi?"

"Em, tentu. Karena aku sedang mencari seseorang disini" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Kajja kita kekantin karena aku sangat haus" omel luhan.

"Lebih baik kita kecaffetaria disana lebih nyaman" saran baekhyun

"Tumben kau dari tadi cemberut?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Ya, aku habis menempuh 4 jam kekampus ini" gerutu luhan.

"Hey lihatlah, tontonan baru" bisik baekhyun menunjuk seorang yeoja yang terlihat malu-malu membawa kue dan kotak hadiah ke-

"MWO! I-itu kan sehun?"

"Sssttt, lihatlah" bisik baekhyun. Luhan menajamkan pandangannya.

"S-sehun-ah i-ini untukmu, a-aku membuatnya sendiri" ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

"Aish yeoja ini, benar-benar membuat kesal. Rasakan tumpahan sampah ini diwajahmu" batin sehun beranjak dari kursinya menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Sehunnie!" Panggil luhan cepat saat sehun memegang kue itu.

"Waah, kuenya sangat cantik. Sehun pasti sangat suka ya?" Luhan mendekatkan telinganya diwajah sehun seakan sehun tengah berbisik.

"Sst, katanya dia senang" ucap luhan pada yeoja yang hampir menangis karena gugup itu. Sehun menatap luhan tajam. Dan semua mata mengarah pada mereka. Ya tentu luhan mendengar bisikan dan ejekan orang-orang dihatinya.

Sehun kembali duduk menikmati bubble teanya tanpa memperdulikan luhan yang juga ikut duduk dikursi sebelah sehun.

"Kue ini terlihat enak" lirih luhan. Menyendokkan kuenya.

"Kau mau sehunnie? Kau marah padaku? Seandainya kau mendengar pikiran yeoja itu kau-"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kau bisa disini" tanya sehun malas mengalihkan pandangannya dari padnya ke luhan.

"Oh iya! Ya! Kau ini! Kau tau aku tadi tersesat ditengah kota dan ditolak beberapa kali dengan supir bus karena tidak punya kartu pelajar! Dan juga karena putus asa aku kembali kerumah minta bantuan maid mu dan ternyata malah salah jalan kembali dan akhirnya ada supir taksi yang berbaik hati mengantarka-"

Plup!

Sehun menancapkan sedotan bubble teanya kemulut luhan.

"Kau sudah banyak bicara, nyaring pula" ucap sehun kesal.

"habis kau tidak kasian padaku!"

"Sudah lah alien mesum aku ada kelas dan jangan membuat masalah disini" ucap sehun santai mengacak kecil rambut luhan.

"Eh tunggu! Kuenya!"

"Untukmu!"

"Gomawo!"

dan semua mata manusia dicaffetaria itu menatap luhan kagum.

...

"Hey luhan, aku tidak tau kau bisa seakrab itu dengan sehun?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Huh, kau membuatku mati duduk tadi. Kukira sehun akan melemparkan kue itu kewajahmu!"

"Wae?"

"Dia adalah oh sehun, penguasa ditempat ini. Tidak ada yang berani bertindak seperti kau tadi kepadanya? Hey tunggu? Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Pacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Kami berteman baekhyun" ucap luhan.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

"Tentu"

Kini luhan dan baekhyun memilih duduk disalah satu kursi penonton out door menikmati kue pemberian fans sehun sambil menonton pertandingan basket.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti permainan chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dengan senyum.

"Siapa?"

"Itu lelaki tinggi itu, yang 88 nama PCY" tunjuk baekhyun dan tepat saat chanyeol memandangnya.

"Eiiy, kau menyukainya baek?" Goda luhan karena ia sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun.

"Eh? Sehun?"

"Em, dia juga tim basket" ucap baekhyun.

Samar-samar luhan mencoba mendengar pikiran sehun, tapi nihil terlalu ribut.

Lalu sehun menarik baju belakang chanyeol dan saat itu luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Pheonix"

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lalu sehun menarik baju belakang chanyeol dan saat itu luhan membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Pheonix"

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤**

**Chapter 3**

"Apa yang dilakukan si sehun itu? Aneh" gerutu baekhyun. Dan luhan tersenyum senang menatap sehun yang acuh setelah mengatakan "aku tidak sengaja" pada chanyeol sang pheonix.

"Baekhyun temani aku menemui chanyeol setelah pertandingan selesai ne" ucap luhan tersenyum.

**"Mwo? Apa jangan-jangan luhan juga menyukai chanyeol?"** Benak baekhyun.

"Ahaha, aku tidak menyukai chanyeol baekki ku. Kurasa aku bisa menanyakan padanya tentang orang yang kucari" ucap luhan tersenyum.

...

Luhan berlari girang menghampiri sehun.

"Usaha yang bagus sehunnie" ucap luhan mencubit pipi sehun gemas.

"Lepas" ucap sehun datar.

"Ahaha, kau ini" luhan tersenyum masam berdiri sambil mengipasi sehun yang terduduk dengan keringat ditubuhnya. Sejenak ia berlari kecaffetaria dan membeli 2 bubble tea choco untuk sehun dan taro untuknya sendiri.

"Sehunnie, hadiah untukmu" ucap luhan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Akhirnya kemampuanmu itu berguna juga" ucap sehun mengambil cup itu dan menyedot bubble kesukaannya.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan fans sehun yang tidak suka kehadiran luhan maupun iri. Sadar akan itu luhan menjauh dari sehun dan memilih menghampiri baekhyun. Ia tidak enak dengan pandangan orang padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia tau luhan yeoja polos dan manja. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus dibenci.

"Aish, kenapa aku sepeduli ini pada yeoja itu. Huhh ini semua karena kejadian malam itu" delik sehun sebal.

**Flashback**

GREP!

Sehun merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

"A-alien?"

"Ya kau ini, namaku luhan bukan alien" ucap luhan kesal melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya.

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku" ucapnya lirih.

"Apa masalahnya kalau kau berkuasa, bukankah itu bagus" ucap luhan kecil.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat mereka menjauh sehun" tambah luhan seakan tau semua isi kepala sehun.

"Aku tau, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan hidup sendiri sepertimu. Aku hidup bersama orang-orang yang melindungiku, bersama kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak akan pernah tau rasanya jadi dirimu" lirih luhan lagi.

"Aku senang kau ingin merubah sifatmu. Orang tuamu juga pasti akan senang. Salah paham itu wajar sehun" ucap luhan menatap sehun tersenyum.

"Salah paham itu wajar, karena kau tidak tau kebenaran. Dan kau sekarang tau kalau orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu, kau pasti senang kan? Sssstt! Mereka akan mengerti, karena mereka menyayangimu" ucap luhan memeluk hangat sehun.

"Aku bersalah karena selama ini membenci mereka" lirih sehun tanpa ia sadari cairan bening mengalir begitu saja dipelupuk matanya.

"Sehun! Kau sekarang tidak sendiri lagi. Kau pantas memiliki teman memiliki sahabat" ucap luhan tegas menghapus air mata sehun.

"Aku disini sebagai sahabatmu saat kau memerlukan sahabat, aku disini sebagai orang tuamu saat kau memerlukan kasih sayang orang tua. Sehun, aku ada disini" ucap luhan lembut, tatapan matanya seakan obat penenang bagi sehun.

"Terimakasih, luhan"

"Tentu, berbahagialah mulai saat ini. Maaf aku datang terlambat dan membuatmu sendirian selama ini" gumam luhan disela pelukan mereka.

**Flasback end**

"Ya! Mau kemana. Urusan kita belum selesai pada namja itu" panggil sehun merangkul pundak luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau yang menjelaskan padanya karena aku tidak ingin disangka orang gila"

"A-araseo"

Sehun dan luhan menghampiri namja yang tengah melap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hey kau, dia ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap sehun santai. Chanyeol menatap luhan bingung sekaligus terpesona dengan kecantikan luhan. Sehun yang kesal dengan tatapan aneh mereka menyadarkan lamunan luhan.

"Bisa kau ikut kami sebentar?" Pinta sehun menuntun chanyeol dan luhan kelapangan basket indoor yang sepi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suara bass chanyeol.

"Hmm, perkenalkan namaku luhan. Hmm aku ingin memberi tahumu tentang exo planet" ucap luhan memulai pembicaraannya. Sehun yang merasa malas mendengar itu memilih memasang ear phonenya. Beberapa saat luhan menjelaskan, berbanding terbalik dengan sehun. Chanyeol langsung percaya dan dengan kegirangan memeluk luhan.

"Jadi aku masih punya keluarga disana?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya bukan hanya diexo planet tapi juga dibumi"

"MWO?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kau bisa kan membantu kami menemukan yang lainnya?" Ucap luhan tersenyum pada chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kita harus melindung exo planet. Tapi bagaimana menemukan yang lainnya?"

"Saat ini yang kutahu hanya mencari orang yang memiliki tanda seperti ini, seperti tanda dipunggungmu juga" ucap luhan.

"MWO? T-tanda seperti ini? Teman serumahku juga memilikinya"

Sehun dan luhan menatap chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Siapa dia? Kita juga harus memberitahukan ini padanya" ucap luhan memeluk chanyeol girang.

"Tentu, namanya kai. Tunggu sebentar ne aku telpon dia. Tapi dia orangnnya sedikit aneh, mungkin akan sulit" gerutu chanyeol mencoba menghubungi kai.

...

**Luhan side**

DEG!

K-kai?

Apakah aku sanggup bertemu dengannya lagi? Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya karenaku? Sanggupkah aku?

Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sakit karena memikirkannya. Bisakah kai memaafkanku? Atau ia akan hilang ingatan seperti yang lainnya?

"Bukankah dia orang yang kau cari?" Ucap sehun menghampiriku.

"E-em"

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat tegang seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Anyia, hanya saja terlalu gugup bertemu dengan partnerku" ucapku bohong.

...

"Gawat! Kai akan pergi" ucap chanyeol memecahkan lamunanku.

"Mwo? Pergi? Kemana?" Tanyaku bingung, takut, gugup.

"Ia keluar negeri, ya .. Selama ini pekerjaannya tidak jelas, ia bermain dicasino akhir-akhir ini dan juga 2 hari terakhir ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia bermasalah dengan salah satu gangster disabuk" ucap chanyeol cemas.

"Ke-kemana? Kita harus segera menyusulnya? Sekarang!" Ucap luhan hampir bergetar.

"Di-dia sekarang dipelabuhan menuju macau" lirih chanyeol.

"S-sehunnie! Ayo kita kesana. Kita pakai mobilmu. Ayoo cepat sehunnie!" Rengek luhan yang sudah menangis, sehun sedikit kaget dengan reaksi luhan.

"Baiklah, tenang luhan. Dimana lokasinya? Kajja kita kesana chanyeol" "dibusan, pelabuhan mokpo. Kau tau kan sehun? Aku harus segera kerumah kata kai seseorang mungkin mencoba mengobrak-abrik rumahku" ucap chanyeol sedikit panik.

"Baiklah, oh iya jangan sampai kotak pandoramu hilang ne" ucap sehun menepuk bahu chanyeol dan segera menggandeng luhan keparkiran.

"Uljima, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap sehun melewati koridor kampus. Luhan menggenggam erat tangan sehun.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya berkecepatan penuh.

"Sehunnie aku takut kai dalam bahaya" lirih luhan.

"Dari tadi jantungku berpacu cepat sehun, ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hiks hiks" luhan menutup wajahnya menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut eoh? Dia akan baik-baik saja. Berhenti menangis"

"Kau tidak tau sehun, aku memiliki kontak batin dengannya. Entah saat ini aku merasakan ia dalam kesulitan" lirih luhan.

Sesampai didepan pelabuhan sehun segera melihat kearaah kapal disana.

"Chogiyo! Dimana kapal yang berangkat kemacau?" Tanya sehun pada salah-satu petugas dipelabuhan.

"N-ne? Baru saja pergi, mungkin 15 menit yang lalu" ucap orang itu bingung.

"Bisa kau hubungi nahkodanya untuk kembali? Akan kubayar berapapun itu"

"M-maaf tuan tapi tidak bisa karena mereka membawa orang penting, ehm seperti gengster" ucap orang itu sambil bergidik ngeri. Sehun menatap luhan yang masih tidak bergeming.

Segera sehun menghubungi bawahannya yang bisa melacak orang agar mengikuti kapal ini sampai kemacau dan menemukan kai.

Selama perjalanan luhan terdiam, wajahnya pun pucat.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya sehun khawatir.

"A! Akkhh!" Luhan merasa bahunya seperti dipukul beban berat tertunduk dan jatuh pingsan dimobil.

"L-luhannie? Bangun!" Panggil sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Diamatinya wajah luhan, seketika sudut bibirnya seperti tertonjok mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit kebiruan.

"A? Apa yang terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya?" Gumam sehun panik segera menghubungi dokter pribadinya dan langsung tancap gas kerumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya dok?" Tanya sehun gugup.

"Dia demam, dan juga sepertinya dia habis dipukuli tuan. Banyak luka lebam ditubuhnya. Saya sudah mengobatinya tapi mungkin akan lambat sembuh. Ini obat penghilang rasa sakit dan obat demamnya. Ia juga belum makan sepertinya" ucap dokter itu, sehun mendengar langsung menghampiri luhan.

"Maaf tuan aku mengganti bajunya tadi karena sangat sulit menjangkau memarnya" ucap dokter cantik bernama tiffani itu.

"Tidak apa-apa dok, tolong setiap hari rutin memeriksanya" ucap sehun masih menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Dan itu kalung yang dari tadi ia genggam aku melepasnya karena tangannya juga luka" ucap dokter tiffani menyerahkan kalung exo pada sehun.

"Kapan dia sadar?"

"Dia sedang tidur, mungkin beberapa jam lagi akan sadar" ucap tiffani.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pulang"

...

**Sehun side**

Apa yang terjadi padamu alien mesum, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?

Aku mengelus surai goldnya, tubuhnya memang hangat.

"Luhan, sadarlah" lirihku. Dia adalah teman pertama, sahabat pertamaku, dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta pertamaku.

"Euung" luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya kecil. Sehun kembali mengelus pucuk kepala luhan memberi ketenangan pada yeoja cantik ini.

"KAI!" Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"A-aaghh!" Dipegangnya bahunya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Luhan? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berjalan meletakan bubur yang dibawanya kemeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sehun? Dimana kalungku!" Pekik luhan.

...

"I-ini" segera digenggam luhan kalungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Bukankan sudah kubilang, kalung ini dapat mengikat dirimu dan partnermu lebih kuat" ucap luhan tersenyum.

**'Apa maksudnya ia sengaja menggantikan posisi kai menerima rasa sakit?'** Batin sehun menatap luhan bingung.

"Benar sehun, kita harus cepat menemukan kai. Kita harus menyelamatkannya" lirih luhan memeluk sehun sambil terisak.

Sehun merasa ingin marah, tapi juga merasa sayang tidak ingin membentak yeoja yang kini didekapnya.

"Makan buburmu luhan" ucap sehun menatap luhan sendu.

"Buburnya tidak berasa" ucap luhan malas.

"Itu karena kau sakit lu, makanlah" bujuk sehun lagi, entah setelah bertemu dengan luhan kehidupannya berubah menjadi 180 derajat.

"Aku mau makan sup kimchi pedas sehunnie" ucap luhan.

"Ya! Nanti perutmu malah sakit!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan". Sehun merasa urat lehernya menegang menghadapi tingkah kekanakan luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi habiskan buburnya dulu ne" bujuk sehun lagi.

"Aku tau kau bohong sehuun~"

"Aissh anak ini!" Umpat sehun ingin menjitak kepala luhan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sembuh kau boleh makan sup kimchi pedas mu" ucap sehun mengalah.

"Gomawo" ucap luhan tersenyum mengecup pipi sehun singkat.

Sehun terdiam sejenak merasa darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun karena entah ia tidak marah, ia senang luhan bersikap manis padanya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya dibalkon sehun kembali masuk kekamarnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat luhan yang perlahan makan.

"Sini, biar aku suapi" ucap sehun duduk ditempat tidur king sizenya.

"Apa tanganmu masih sakit?" Tanya sehun disela menyuapi luhan.

"Em, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi babak belur seperti ini. Dan juga demam. Oouuuhh sangat menyakitkan sehun" ucap luhan memeganggi bahunya yang mendapat lebam paling besar.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, sehun sedang keluar mengurus bawahannya dalam pencarian kai setelah menerima foto kai dari chanyeol.

"Luhan kau sudah tidur?" Tanya sehun memasuki kamarnya. Karena sehun merasa luhan lebih aman jika dikamarnya.

"Belum" gumam luhan. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya menghampiri luhan yang tengah sibuk memainkan smartphone galaxy s5 sehun keluaran terbaru.

"Hhmmpps, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sehun menaiki tempat tidur lalu duduk disamping luhan.

"Ani, aku sedang belajar menggunakan ini sehunnie" ucap luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan mengirim pesan aneh!" Ucap sehun kesal.

"Kau dari tadi mengejekku! Aku mendengar pikiranmu sehun! Ajari aku!"

"Araseo, begini caranya"

...

"Hey alien mesum, aku pu-"

"Jinja! Kau membelikanku baju baru? Bagus-bagus? Omoo sehunnie!" Pekik luhan kesenangan saat baru saja mengetahui pikiran sehun. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya ia berlari kekamarnya.

"Alien kamarmu disini" tunjuk sehun dipintu sebelah kamarnya.

Luhan memandangi baju-bajunya yang bagus.

"Gomawo sehunnie!" Pekik luhan menghambur kepelukan sehun.

"Ya ya ya! Berhenti memelukku seperti itu. Lihat bahumu nanti sakit" ucap sehun memegang kedua pundak luhan agar yeoja itu berhenti meloncat-loncat.

"Sehunnie, aku ikut kekampus ya hari ini. Aku ingin bermain bersama baekhyun" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Andwae, kau masih sakit. Udaranya diluar dingin"

"Aaaaaa! Wae! Jebal sehunnie aku hanya perlu ikut denganmu lalu ada baekhyun yang menjagaku. Dan kau tau, baekhyun itu menyukai chanyeol" bisik luhan kikuk sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun hanya menatap luhan datar saat sifat aneh luhan kembali keluar.

"Whooaaah, mobil sehunnie banyak ternyata"

"Tentu, hmm aku naik yang mana ya" gumam sehun sombong pada luhan.

"Emm, yang ini! Ini bentuknya lucu" ucap luhan menunju lamborghini warna hitam putih keluaran terbaru dan edisi terbatas itu.

"Tidak buruk" gumam sehun memasukki mobilnya.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka!" Pekik luhan dari luar mobil. Sehun terkikik karena pintunya terkunci.

"Sehunnie, aku juga mau ikut" melas luhan dijendela.

Setelah mendapat omelan luhan disepanjang kampus, sehun bernafas lega karena luhan tidak lagi mengomel saat bertemu baekhyun yang katanya adalah sahabat pertama luhan dibumi.

"S-sehun?" Ucap baekhyun kaget saat sehun berjalan dibelakang luhan.

"Tidak perlu takut baek, sehun tidak makan orang kok" kekeh luhan dan hanya dapat tatapan datar sehun.

"Eh alien mesum, jangan macam-macam disini. Aah aku lupa memberimu ponsel" ucap sehun.

"Oh iya, ini!" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum mengeluarkan samsung s5 dengan sarung hellokitty untuk luhan.

"Eh? Gomawo baekhyunnie" ucap luhan girang memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

"Ini nomerku, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi ne. Dan juga jangan terlalu lelah lukamu belum sembuh" ucap sehun santai lalu meninggalkan luhan.

"Kalian seperti orang pacaran" gumam baekhyun.

"Luhan nuuna!" Pekik chanyeol merangkul tubuh pundak luhan. Luhan yang dapat mendengar pemikiran baekhyun segera melepas rangkulan chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin memberimu 2 jempol. Kau sangat hebat bisa menaklukan si ice prince itu" ucap chanyeol menepuk tangan.

"Mwoya!" Ucap luhan kesal meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Kau pacaran denganya ya?" Cengir chanyeol.

"TIDAK!"Pekik luhan kesal berjalan menghentakan kakinya. "Ah, kalian serasi" ucap luhan santai berbalik kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Eh? Bau apa ini emmmh, enak" gumam luhan mengukuti bau harum tersebuut.

"Whoaa? Ke-las menma-sak" eja luhan didepan pintu. Dilihatnya didalam beraneka ragam kue-kue kering, kue ulang tahun, bolu, chocolate cake yang baru diolah.

"Permisi" tegur seseorang membawa nampan berisi adonan panas.

"N-ne, maaf" ucap luhan kikuk. Luhan meneguk air liur kasar saat melihat butter cake berwarna putih merah dan pink. Diam-diam ia ingin mencuil butter itu.

"Jangan disentuh!" Pekik seorang yeoja.

"E-eh?"

"Ya! Jangan disentuh itu harus dipotret dulu!" Omel yeoja itu lagi.

"M-miaan" ucap luhan melangkah mundur.

"Eh? Kau yeoja itukan? Pacar sehun?" Ucap yeoja menghampiri luhan.

"Eh? A-aniyo aku bukan pacarnya" tolak luhan, semua mata yeoja dan namja yang ada dikelas memasak memandang luhan takjub. Luhan sedikit menunduk malu.

"Kau mau mencicipi kue disini? Kalau mau duduk sebelah sini. Kami sudah mengambil potret untuk kue ini. Kau bisa memakannya" ucap yeoja canntik itu lagi.

"Em, gomawo. Perkenalkan namaku luhan. Dan namamu?"

"Luna, namaku luna" ucap yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya maafkan perlakuan kyungsoo tadi ne. Dan kumohon jangan adukan sehun. Bisa-bisa kelas kami dibubarkan" keluh luna.

"Eh? A-araseo" ucap luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ia tidak mau berpikir banyak dan memilih menikmati kue yang enak.

"Jongdae!" Pekik yeoja berwajah bulat menghampiri namja yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu lalu memberikan chocolate cake berbentuk hati. Luhan tertawa kecil pada pasangan itu. Tapi seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang bernama kyungsoo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mengapa jantung yeoja itu berdetak seperti itu?" Gumam luhan.

"Tunggu! Hoksi dia dari exo planet?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya mendekati yeoja itu.

"Hey, perkenalkan namaku luhan" ucap luhan mencoba tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kyungsoo, do kyungsoo" ucap yeoja itu tanpa menyambut tangan luhan.

"Eh, biar aku tebak. Kau punya tanda lahir yang unik kan ditubuhmu" tebak luhan tersenyum modus.

"**Mengapa ia bisa tau?**" Benak kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum kecil membaca pikiran kyungsoo gotcha.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya" ucap kyungsoo meninggalkan luhan.

"Tunggu!" Luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo. Dirasakannya detak jantung kyungsoo berdebar cepat. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"J-jangan sentuh aku" lirih kyungsoo dingin langsung meninggalkan luhan.

"Yeoja yang aneh? Kenapa dengannya?" Ucap luhan sebal. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Mengapa aku tidak mengikuti namja yang bernama jongdae itu saja" gumam luhan tersenyum mengikuti jongdae dan yeoja chingunya itu.

"Aish, membuat iri saja" gerutu luhan saat mereka saling suap-suapan cake.

"Eh? Ternyata sudah mesum sifatmu suka menonton orang pacaran ya" kekeh sehun melihat luhan yang duduk didekat tumbuhan. Luhan menatap sehun kesal lalu menarik sehun ikut bersembunyi disebelahnya.

"Ya!"

"Sehunnie, namja itu salah satu dari exo planet" bisik luhan.

"Bagaimana ka-"

"Eiiy, kalian ini mojok aja kerjaannya" ucap suara bass dari belakang. Sehun dan luhan menatap namja itu dingin. Ingin rasanya sehun tendang wajah chanyeol jika anak itu bukan salah satu dari ksatria.

"Yack! Kau ini" ucap luhan kesal menarik lengan chanyeol ikut bersembunyi.

"Perkiraanku namja itu salah satu dari ksatria" ucap luhan.

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Perkiraanku namja itu salah satu dari ksatria" ucap luhan.

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**Chapter 4**

A'l

"MWO? JONGDAE HYUNG?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil jongdae menghampiri pemilik suara yang memang dikenalnya itu.

"Chan- s-sehun?" Ucap jongdae kaget.

"Hyung perkenalkan dia luhan, katanya kau punya tanda seperti simbol ditubuhmu yang unnik?"

"Eh? Maksudmu ini?" Tanya jongdae memperlihatkan simbol thunder ditangannya.

"Eh benar seperti ini lu?"

"Em, aah aku senang sekali selamat datang chen" ucap luhan memeluk jongdae.

"Ehm!" Sehun menginterupsi.

"E-eeh pacarnya cemburu" ejek chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan dingin sehun.

Kini mereka ada diatas atap kampus, chanyeol dan luhan bersemangat menjelaskan semua pada jongdae atau nama exo planetnya adalah chen.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian menyelamatkan planet asal kita! Dan mencari kesatria lainnya" ucap chen tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Xie xie chen"

"Tunggu! Kalau begitu aku akan membawa minsoek juga kesini!" Pekik chen girang.

"Eh? Andwae! Kau tidak boleh memberitau ini pada manusia biasa!" Tolak chanyeol.

"Aniyo, bukankah kau bilang kesatria memiliki tanda simbol, minseok juga punya tandanya seperti salju. Tunggu disini tadi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Dan! Itu dia sudah sampai" seketika wajah luhan berbinar kesenangan sama halnya chanyeol sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan kembali dengan semangat 45 chanyeol dan luhan menerangkan segalanya dari awal pada minseok. Yaaa walaupun minseok sangat sulit dibuat percaya tapi sehun lebih parah.

"E-eem, baiklah aku akan membantu bagaimanapun exo planet adalah planet asalku" ucap minseok tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah aaah, hari ini seperti mimpi saja kita sudah menemukan 3 kesatria lainnya jumlah kita sekarang ada 5 ditambah kyungsoo dan kai jadi 7 tinggal 5 orang lagii!" Seru chanyeol.

"Em, aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba kekuataanku. Pasti menyenangkan"

"Tentu saja saja xiumin" ucap luhan memanggil nama exo planet minseok.

"Gomawo xiumin!" Pekik chanyeol dan luhan langsung berpelukan pada xiumin dan chen.

"Ya! Sehunnie! Kau ini! Sekarang kita memiliki 2 keluarga baru lagi" ucap luhan menarik sehun dan saling berpelukan dengan chanyeol dan chen.

"A! Aaah! Chankam! Aahh bahuku!" Pekik luhan merasa nyeri dibahunya. Sehun segera membenarkan posisi tangan luhan.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak lagi"

"A-araseo"

"Apa yang-"

"Masalah kecil chanyeol, kemaren aku mengalami sedikit kecelakaan" ucap luhan tau apa yang chanyeol pikirkan.

"Jadi bukankah ini saatnya kita memulai latihan kita nuuna?" Rayu chanyeol.

"Emm, sebe-"

"Belum saatnya chanyeol, kau tidak lihat kondisi luhan sedang tidak stabil tadi malam ia demam dan juga tubuhnya babak belur karena k-" ucapan sehun terpotong saat luhan mencubit pahanya.

"Eh? Nuuna? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Yaa, aku babak belur karena mencoba belajar naik sepeda sendiri dan akhirnya terjatuh keselokan" ucap luhan lagi bohong. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sekarang kita fokus pada yeoja bernama kyungsoo itu. Karena dia salah satu dari kita. Dan juga ia sepertinya menghindari kita" ucap luhan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kekuasaanmu sehun?" Ucap chanyeol santai.

"Yack! Maksudmu memaksanya begitu! Dasar! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Omel luhan pada chanyeol.

"emm.. Permisi" suara seorang namja mengalihkan ke5 orang yang ada diatap kampus itu.

"Nugu?" Tanya chanyeol.

Luhan menatap lekat namja putih, berwajah angelic itu. Tentu ia sudah tau apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Tuan puteri luhan, maaf aku mengetahui ini terlambat. Aku baru mendapatkan ingatanku kembali saat panglima siwon mengirimkan pesan untukku. Perkenalkan namaku suho salah satu kesatria exo. Powerku water dan aku leader ke2. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu langsung pada anda tuan puteri" ucap namja itu merlutut dihadapan luhan. Luhan terseyum kecil. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia dianggap puteri mahkota dibumi, bahkan para kesatria ini tidak ada yang menghormatinya layaknya tuan puteri.

Luhan menghampiri suho.

"Terimakasih sudah datang suho, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Lihat lah mereka saja sama sekali tidak menganggapku tuan puteri. Ck" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi puteri, kerajaan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Tenang lah, katakan pada ratu dan raja aku baik-baik saja. Telepatiku ke exo planet rusak saat aku menginjak bumi"

"Baik tuan puteri, aku akan melayani anda mulai saat ini dan membimbing kesatria yang lain" ucap suho menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

Sedangkan sehun, chanyeol dan chen terperangah hebat melihat perlakuan suho. Dan sehun yang paling cengo.

...

Kini mereka berada dirumah sehun. Saat memasuki rumah sehun mata chanyeol dan chen seakan tidak bisa berkedip. Rumahnya begitu mewah, bernuansa eropa dan begitu berkelas.

"Kita bicarakan dikamarku saja, akan susah nanti jika para maid mendengarnya" ucap sehun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Daebak, kau sangat kaya raya oh sehun" gumam chanyeol.

"Em, seperti istana" kagum xiumin

"Jadi suho, kau tau segalanya tentang para kesatria?" Tanya luhan. Hunyeolchenmin memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ya begitulah tuan put-"

"Cukup luhan" interupsi luhan.

"Begitulah luhan, aku sudah melakukan persiapan selama sebulan melatih kekuatanku dan mencarimu. Aku bisa melatih kalian" ujar suho bijaksana.

"Aah, terimakasih suho-ya. Kau tau saat pelatihan power diexo planet aku selalu membolos" ucap luhan kikuk dan seketika suho, sehun, chanyeol, chen dan xiumin menampakan wajah sweatdrop -_-'

"Jadi kau bisa melatih kami sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Belum sekarang, yang terpenting saat ini kita harus mempererat hubungan kita" ucap suho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau chanyeol, apa kau tau xiumin tinggal dimana? Apa kau tau kelemahan luhan? Apa kau tau sifat sehun yang asli. Pertama tama kita harus saling mengetahui" ucap suho bijak.

"Maaf, ini sudah hampir jam 6 aku harus bekerja" interupsi xiumin.

"Eh? Bekerja? Kau bekerja?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"Em, begitulah. Aku tidak sekaya sehun, luhan. Em aku harus pergi ne. Nanti aku bisa dipecat oleh bosku jika terlambat" ucap xiumin pamin.

"Aku yang akan mengantar" ucap chen.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Tambah luhan lagi.

"Lu, kau masih harus periksa" tegur sehun.

"Tapi sehunie, aku mau ikut bersama mereka"

"Hyung, ini nomerku. Kirimkan alamat cafe xiumin nunaa bekerja nanti aku akan kesana dengan luhan" ucap sehun kemudian menatap luhan.

"Puas!" Batin sehun dan hanya mendapat cengiran luhan.

" Oh iya sehun-ah, aku ingin keperpustakaan bawah tanah dan mempelajari tentang exo planet lebih dalam" ucap suho.

"Eh? Perpustakaan bawah tanah?"

"Ya, appamu membuat itu khusus untuk para kesatria. Aku diberitau oleh panglima siwon. Perpustakaannya ada dibawah lemari kamar appamu" terang suho.

"Baiklah hyung, kau kesana saja aku menemani luhan periksa" ucap sehun.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pergi-pergi saja ne. Sepertinya membaca dan memahami semua itu akan membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari" ucap suho langsung menuju perpustakaan bawah tanah.

...

**Luhan side**

Kini aku sedang diperiksa dengan dokter tiffany. Ia menggantikan perban dibahuku.

"Sepertinya sehun sangat menyukaimu luhan" ucapnya padaku.

"Ne?"

"Sebelumnya aku sangat terkejut saat tau ada yeoja disini, apalagi saat kau sakit waktu itu sehun terlihat sangat khawatir" terang tiffany lagi.

"Tentu, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku" ucapku walaupun ku tau maksud pembicaraan tiffani adalah sehun mencintaiku. Tapi, kurasa itu tidak bisa. Karena aku sudah terikat dengan namja lain.

Ya, dia adalah kai. Dia terluka karenaku. Perasaan bersalahku terlalu besar hingga menutupi hatiku akan cinta. Aku menatap dokter tiffani yang tersenyum padaku.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membuat sehun tersenyum selama ini" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Kalian sepertinya lebih banyak bicara, bagaimana keadaanya apa sudah pulih?" Tanya sehun menghampiri kami.

"Tentu, dan juga tolong perhatikan perbannya itu mudah tergeser. Luhan, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ne" kata tiffany tersenyum padaku. Dan sehun menatapku kesal. Ya kesal karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Datang lagi besok dokter, sampai bekas lukanya hilang jangan sampai absen" ucap sehun saat dokter tiffany keluar kamarku.

"Aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi, mulai besok kau tidak boleh ikut kekampus" ucap sehun kejam padaku.

"M-mwo? Sehunnie jebal, aku berjanji akan lebih hati-hati lagi" ucapku memegang kedua tangannya.

"Tetap tidak"

"Huwaaa sehunnie jahat!" Ucapku kesal menghempaskan tangannya dan langsung masuk kedalam selimut. Aku kesal ia sangat keras padaku, seperti saat ini.

"Eh? Kau menangis? Berarti tidak ikut dong ketempat kerjanya xiumin nuuna" goda sehun. Aissh, aku sangat ingin kesana! Tapi aku benci sehunnie! Ia tidak mengizinkanku kekampus.

"Wah, lemarimu masih sedikit bajunya. apa perlu aku menambahkan koleksi baju untuk mu? Emm baju yang cocok untuk alien seperti apa ya~" ucapnya lagi mengejekku.

"AKU BUKAN ALIEN!" Pekikku melempar bantal kewajahnya kesal.

"Aku benci sehun" ucapku kesal beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Yaa! Kemana?" Panggilnya tidak kuhiraukan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba kakiku melemah saat didepan pintu, jantungku kembali berdenyut tidak normal. Aku terjatuh.

"Luhannie!" Sehun menghampiriku memegang kedua pundakku. Aku memandangnya kosong. Apa yang terjadi lagi? Kenapa tiba-tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Apa aku akan mati.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya panik.

"Sehunnie, kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini?" Ucapku memandang kosong. Sehun memeluk tubuhku hangat, nyaman .. Sangat nyaman dipelukan sehun seperti ini.

"Berhenti bercanda seperti ini, terlalu menakutkan" lirihnya.

"Mianhae, tapi ini bukan bercanda" jawabku polos.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti terjatuh seperti ini karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya menatapku dalam. Mata sayunya benar-benar menenangkanku.

"Em" jawabku mengangguk. Ia membantuku berdiri. Lalu mendudukanku ditempat tidur ku.

"Sehunnie, sekarang aku jauh lebih baik. Kajja kita ketempat kerja xiumin" bujukku. Ya ya ya, aku tau ia tidak akan mau.

"Baiklah" ucapnya singkat menggandeng tanganku.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan langsung mengadu padaku. Jangan diam saja ne. Aku takut kau sakit" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sehun" ucapku tertawa kecil mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi ini caffe xiumin bekerja.." Gumamku memasuki caffe sederhana ini.

"Hey luhan, kau mau makan cake?" Tanya xiumin menghampiriku.

"Cake? Kue? Aku mau sumpah aku sangat menyukai cake!" Ucapku girang.

"Kau mau ra-"

"Chocolate cake berbentuk hati seperti yang kau bikin untuk chen!" Pekikku nyaring dan mendapat deathglares dari xiumin dan juga sehun.

"Yaa itu, dan juga hot chocolate ne" bisikku dengan senyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, dan kau sehun?"

"Vanilla cake dan caramel machiato" ucapnya. Apa caramel machiato?

"Baiklah tunggu sebenar ne" ucap xiumin meninggalkan kami.

"Sehunnie, kau memanggil xiumin nuuna, chen, suho, chanyeol hyung. Kau juga harus memanggilku nuuna" ucapku sambil mempoudkan bibirku kesal.

"Kau tidak ada tampang nuuna dimataku" jawabnya datar.

"Mwo? Yack! Kau ini"

...

**Kyungsoo side**

Aku terdiam sejenak ditempat tidurku.

"Yeoja tadi itu, masalalunya berkaitan dengan kai?"

Saat aku menyentuh tangan luhan aku dapat melihat masalalunya dan disana ada kai, sama halnya saat aku menyentuh kai disana ada luhan. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka.

Aku berjalan gontai kemeja belajar dan mulai membuka buku.

"Eh? Kalung ini masih ad-" saat aku menyentuh kalung ini tubuhku melemas dan akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Exo planet?" Aku ada diexo planet?

Aku menyentuh kalung itu lagi, berusaha mengorek kenangan didalam benda ini.

Aku membuka mataku kaget! Rasanya sangat lelah.

Ada banyak kenangan dibenda ini. Aku mengingat saat aku bersama eomma dan appaku. Kami berada diexo planet. Dan saat aku berada disalah satu barisan lingkaran dengan 12 titik bersama anak-anak lain. Lalu saat aku yang masih kecil terdampar dipinggir pantai diasuh oleh ibu-ibu nelayan. Saat itu aku melihat ada 12 simbol salah satunya milikku. Aku melihat anak kecil yang mirip dengan kai, jongdae, xiumin dan luhan. Dan saat itu kami terhisap oleh cahaya. Aku melihat 12 anak termaksud aku menjadi sebuah kalung dengan liontin putih bersinar disana seorang namja dewasa mengambil beberapa kalung itu menyisakan 2 orang anak yang tidak berubah.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat 1 anak diambil oleh orang yang seperti panglima perang dan 1 anak mengejar mereka dan saat itu pula 10 anak lain menghilang.

Putaran simbol itu muncul diotakku dan entah aku mengetahui nama simbol itu dan masing-masing powernya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang ini.

"Luhan, dia bisa menjawab semuanya"

...

"Sehunnie.. Euungh" igau luhan dimobil sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat luhan yang tertidur pulas habis dari rumah xiumin dan bercerita banyak hal.

"Bangun luhannie" panggil sehun lembut.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap wajah luhan, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa jantungnya berdebar melihat luhan, apa ia menyukai yeoja ini? Kemana sosok sehun yang acuh pada yeoja, mengapa dengan luhan?

Sehun menghela nafas berat, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya saat ini.

"Terimakasih telah datang dan membuatku tersenyum luhan" bisik sehun lalu mengangkat tubuh luhan kekamar luhan.

Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah luhan, mata rusanya yang terlelap, bibirnya ya-

"Tunggu! Di-dia pernah menciumku waktu itu? Dan sekarang ini pembalasanku" gumam sehun kecil mencium lembut bibir luhan. Luhan menggeliat sedikit merasa tidurnya terusik.

Matahari telah memamerkan sinarnya, sehun masih terlelap diselimut tebalnya.

"Uh? Uuuugh! Aissh! Yaah kebesaran! Yang ini? Eh? Pas! Yeeee! Paaas!" Pekik luhan dari dalam kamar khusus baju sehun.

"Sehunnie ireona! Aku minjam celanamu ya!" Pekik luhan menghambur ketempat tidur sehun. Perlahan sehun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya luhan memakai celananya bawahnya dilipat karena kepanjangan dan memakai ikat pinggang hijau sangat kontras. "**Seharusnya aku membuang ikat pinggang itu**" batin sehun.

"Kau mau kemana eoh?" Ucap sehun menatap luhan datar.

"Aku tidak punya celana untuk jalan jadi aku minjam punyamu"

"Tapi itu untuk namja" balas sehun masih dengan suara bangun tidur.

"Pakai dress mu saja" titah sehun lagi kembali memeluk gulingnya.

"Mwo? Aku mau naik sepeda nanti"

"Sepeda? Uugh.. Luhannie.." Sehun duduk menghadap luhan.

"Sini biar aku lihat memarnya sudah pulih atau belum!" Ucap sehun masih malas. Luhan memutar tubuhnya. Sehun mengangkat kaos luhan.

"Aish, lihat masih biru hannie. Andwae!" Ucap sehun kembali tidur memeluk gulingnya lagi.

Luhan menatap sehun kesal.

"Sehunnie, kau jam berapa kekampus? Aku hari ini mau jalan-jalan kerumah baekhyun dan belanja bersama. Lalu rapat dengan chanyeol, chen dan xiumin tentang meyakinkan kyungsoo lalu.. Emm ah iya, katanya tadi suho ingin mengajari kita malamnya!" Jelas luhan panjang lebar, merasa tidak ada jawaban luhan mengoyang-goyang bahu sehun.

"Kau ini malah tidur!" Ucap luhan kesal.

"Yang pertama ganti celanamu itu, minta temani baekhyun membeli celana yeoja" suruh sehun.

"Araseo, tapi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sehunnie?" Tanya luhan. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia ingin mencari kai, tapi sepertinya luhan sudah menegetahuinya karena ia membaca pikirannya.

"Jinja sehunnie? Aku ikut ya"

"Jangan, nanti saja kalau kita sudah tau lokasi pastinya"

"Yaah"

"Jalani jadwalmu hari ini saja ne, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat baekhyun" ucap sehun lembut menepuk pucuk kepala luhan.

"Araseo" ucap luhan tersenyum.

"Sehunnie bagaimana cara menambahkan emotion disini?"

"Begini. ya! Alien aku mau tidur, bisakah kau pergi dari tempat tidurku"

"Wae, aku tidak ada teman dirumah ini selain kamu. Kemana para maid yang ada disini?"

"Kupindahkan"

"Wae wae wae?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka pingsan 3x sehari karena melihatmu menerbangkan semua barang-barang disini" ucap sehun datar.

"Ooh, hehee"

...

"Benar ini rumahnya?" Tanya sehun memperhatikan rumah atap baekhyun.

"Em" ucap luhan keluar dari mobil sehun.

"Biar aku antar sampai sana" sehun menggandeng luhan menaiki tangga. Terlihat baekhyun tengah menjemur pakaiannya.

"Eh? Luhan? S-sehun?" Baekhyun terkejut dan muncul seringai melihat gandengan tangan luhan dan sehun.

"Em, aku sudah disini sehun. Tidak perlu khawatir" ucap luhan menghampiri baekhyun.

"Tunggu!" Sehun menarik tangan luhan.

"Wae?"

"Perhatikan perbanmu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

"Araseo, aku bukan anak kecil" ucap luhan kesal menghampiri baekhyun.

"Aigoo, sehun sudah seperti pengawalmu saja eon" goda baekhyun setelah sehun meninggalkan halaman rumah atapnya.

"Mwoya, oh iya hari ini kita kemall ne temani aku membeli celana" ajak luhan.

"Okey"

...

"Yang ini cocok untukmu eonni" panggil baekhyun menemukan celana pendek untuk luhan.

"Eh? Apa tidak terlalu terbuka?"

"Aniyo, ini cocok untuk tubuh mu yang bagus" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Emm, aku juga beli ini. Oh ia sehun memberiku kartu ini aku tidak mengerti dia menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu" terang luhan membawa black card.

"Wow, kau benar-benar hebat eon. Huuh aku jadi iri dengan hubunganmu dan sehun" ucap baekhyun menyenggol luhan pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini polos sekali, namja memberi kartu kredit pada yeoja berarti dia menyukai yeoja itu" terang baekhyun.

"Eeh? Berapa kali kukatakan aku teman pertama sehun. Kami bersahabat baekhyunnie" timpal luhan mentakbam kening baekhyun.

"Bagaimana operasi nenekmu? Lancar?" Tanya luhan sambil menyeruput bubble teanya.

"Syukurlah eon, berjalan lancar berkat uang yang kau berikan aku sudah membayar hutang2 kami dan juga bisa membayar pengobatan bulanan nenekku. Sunggung terima kasih eonni" ucap baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kitakan sahabat baek"

"Em, jeongmal gomawo"

"Cheonma"

Kini luhan tengah memilih sepeda untuknya.

"Ini pink hello kittynya eon!" Panggil baekhyun setelah menemukan sepeda yang cocok untuk luhan.

"Whoaaa bagusnya, em. Chogi aku beli ini!"

Setelah membeli sepeda kini mereka kecaffe tempat xiumin bekerja.

"Eh lulu eonni, bukankah dia sunbae dikelas memasak?" Bisik baekhyun.

"Em, dia juga temanku" baekhyun menggangguk mengerti.

"Eonni sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti kamu. Kau tidak sekolah, kau juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang benda2 sehari ini, menggunakan bisa, cara memakai uang. Apa jangan-jangan kau..." Luhan tercekat, apa jangan-jangan baekhyun tau tentang dirinya?

"Kau dari pedalaman china ya? Uugh maafkan aku tidak sopan padamu. Tapi walaupun kau dari china kau seharusnya kan tau paling tidak cara menggunakan smartphone, atau cara naik bus" gumam baekhyun.

"A-aah, aku .." Sejenak luhan mengingat kata-kata sehun saat pertama kali berkomentar tentangnya "cih, dasar primitif" ya! Luhan menemukan alasan yang bagus.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal didesa primitif baek" lirih luhan, gotcha baekhyun percaya.

...

**Luhan side**

_"Halo sehunnie, ada apa?"_ Ucapku pada sehun ditelpon.

_"ada kiriman, sepedamu?"_

"Ooh iyaa, itu sepedaku. Aku baru membelinya tadi? Cepat ya ternyata sampainya. Tolong simpankan ditempat yang aman ne"

_"Araseo, kau dimana?"_

_"Aku dicaffe xiumin, kau mau kesini?"_

_"Em, tunggu aku"_

_"Araseo, bye bye"_

Pip

"Sehun?" Tanya baekhyun yang masih mengunyah cakenya.

"Em begitulah, katanya mau kesini"

"Eiiy kau ini, sudah tinggal bersama sehun. Dan sekarang saling menghubungi lokasi satu sama lain. Ahahaaa cieee ciee eonni" goda sii bacon ini.

"Ya! Kau ini! Berhenti menggodaku! eh chanyeol?" Ucapku kearah pintu. Kulihat baekhyun yang gelabakan membenarkan rambutnya.

"Eiiy, ternyata bukan chanyeol. Aahahaha. Ciee baekhyunnie! Bilang saja kau menyukai chanyeol kan iyakan cieee cieee!" Pekikku menggoda baekhyun.

"Ciee tuh kan pipimu jadi merah. Eh blushing ahahaa"

"Hentikan eonni, aku hanya ka-get!"

"Luhannie" panggil sehun ikut duduk bersama kami.

"Sehun kesini juga? Mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak nuuna aku hanya ingin menjemput luhan" ucap sehun tersenyum pada xiumin, akhirnya ia bisa membuka hatinya pada orang lain.

"Hay sehun, perkenalkan aku baekhyun" ucap baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya pada sehun. Sehun menatap datar, "Ack! s-sehun. Luhan banyak bercerita tentangmu" ucap sehun setelah kakinya kuinjak. Hohho.

"Bukankah kau mau ikut kekampus, kajja" ajaknya padaku.

"Eh tunggu, baekhyunnie bukankah kau juga mau kekampus. Kajja ikut kami" ucapku.

"Eh?" sehun menatapku** "jangan ajak dia!"** Batinnya.

"A-aniyo, tidak apa-apa luhan aku naik bus saja" ucap baekhyun, aku tau ia takut dengan tatapan sehunn.

"Wae, ikut saja kita sama-sama" ucapku menariknya.

"Waah mobilnya benar-benar mewah" ucap baekhyun dibenaknya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya ingin setiap hari menjemput baekhyun dengan mobil mewahnya sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun menatapku datar.

"Eh? A-aniyo" ucapku mencoba mendatarkan wajahku.

"Apa itu semua yang kau beli dimall?"

"Em, baekhyun membantuku memilihnya" ucapku tersenyum.

"Itu semua milikmu? Untukku mana?" Tanya sehun masih datar.

"Hhmmppsss"

"**baekhyun mati kau, sehun jadi marah**" batinku melihat sehun sudah memasang wajah datar.

"Aiish, aku lupa ada yeoja aneh lain dimobilku! Aissh memalukan!" Batin sehun.

"**Aiish otokhe, bisa-bisa aku ditendang sehun dari sini. Wajahnya sudah seperti ingin memakanku. Eomma otokhe" **batin baekhyun juga.

"Ahaha, mian mian. Aku lupa, bagaimana kalau nanti kita belanja bersama. Kau tidak pernah punya waktu bermain denganku" ucapku kesal.

"**Aigoo, benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih**" batin baekhyun membuatku kesal.

"**Sirheo! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku kan. Berhenti bicara. Aku muak dengan temanmu itu**" batin sehun.

"Araseo" gumamku kecil.

Kami sudah sampai diparkiran kampus.

"**Whoaa daebak, sungguh luar biasa aku berada dimobil ice prince oh sehun. Kkkee semua yeoja akan iri padaku kalau begini" **batin baekhyun. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah sahabat ku itu.

"Baekhyun aku akan bersama sehun, bye" ucapku mengikuti langkah sehun.

"Sehunnie, apa aku baik-baik saja dikelasmu?" Tanyaku bingung saat orang-orang menatapku aneh.

"Tentu, aku pemilik universitas ini. Jika mereka mengusirmu aku lebih dulu mengusir mereka" ucapnya percaya diri aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hooaam" aku merebahkan kepalaku dimeja. Guru yang mengajar benar-benar membosankan. Aku menatap sehun yang santai memperhatikan pelajaran perhitungan managemen ini.

"Ah benar, lebih baik aku bermain bersama peliharaanku ku" gumamku kecil.

Beberapa menit bermain rasa bosanku muncul lagi. Dan iseng aku mencoba menggerakan sepidol yang ada dimeja dosen.

"Kkkee" kekeh ku.

"Bisa kau tenang" tegur sehun.

Akhirnya 2 jam berakhir.

"Sehunnie gurunya sangat sangat sangat sangat membosankan" ucapku kesal.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ikut kelas" ucapnya malas.

"Iya aku mau ikut kelas, tapi bukan yang itu" aku menarik tangan sehun.

"Emm, dimana yaa .. Emm aah, ini kelas ini sehunnie" bujukku.

"Kelas memasak?"

"Em, aku ingin masuk kelas ini ne" bujukku lagi.

"Baiklah akan kubicarakan dengan kepala universitasnya nanti"

"Jeongmal?" Ucapku tersenyum lebar.

Semua mata yang ada dikelas menatapku kaget. Lebih kaget menatap sehun. Segera sehun berjalan menjauh, dan aku pun mengikutinya.

"Kita kemana?"

"Kelas musik menemui chen dan chanyeol"

"Benarkah? Waah. Sehunnie kau tau, aku juga bisa menyanyi" ucapku meloncat senang.

"Aa!"

"Hati-hati! Aissh kau ini" umpat sehun memeluk pinggangku saat aku mau terjatuh karena tidak seimbang.

**"Modus, yeojanya sangat modus"**

**"Benar benar jalang"**

**"Modal tampang saja"**

**"Dasar bitch!"**

**"Huh, seandainya aku yang dipeluk sehun"**

**"Pantas saja sicantik dan sitampan"**

**"Aku tidak terima"**

Aku mendengar umpatan orang-orang disekitar kami. Huhh.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Em" jawabku seadanya. Sehun mengandeng tanganku saat ini. Rasanya sangat senang. Tapi sedih karena banyak orang yang membenciku.

"Luhan nuuna! Sehun-ah!" Pekik chanyeol sambil membawa gitar.

"Hey chanyeol!" Ucapku menghambur memeluknya.

"Ya!ya!ya! Hentikan! Alien mesum bahumu belum sembuh" ucap sehun kesal.

"Kelasku sebentar lagi selesai, kau mau menonton?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu, tapi dimana chen?"

"Dia diruang sebelah kelas vocal" ucap chanyeol kembali bermain gitarnya.

"Sehunnie, aku juga ingin kesana"

"Kajja"

Terdengar suara merdu didepan pintu kelas vocal.

"[Chen] Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega yeah…

ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega

ireohkedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha midgiji anha

[D.O] Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo

[Baekhyun] Nan saenggakman hamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…

nunsongi hanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga

[D.O] Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il

i chorahan choneunglyeog ([D.O/Baekhyun] ijen eobseoeumyeon jogesseo) uhhh.."

"Whoaaa, suara kalian sangat merdu. Baekhyunnie kau sangat hebat. Dan hi kyungsoo suaramu sangat indah. Chen jjang!" Ucapku menghampiri mereka.

"Oh? Luhan nuuna kau disini?" Tanya chen.

"Dia dikuburan" ucap sehun malas. Kulihat sehun memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, eonni?"

"Em, aku ingin melihat chen latihan. Dan ternyata kau juga disini"

Kami duduk dilantai latihan sedangkan sehun duduk disofa.

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian terlihat sangat lengket ya" komen chen padaku dan sehun.

"Yack!" Ucapku kesal memukul lengannya.

"Ya! Luhannie! Bahumu! Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu eoh!" Ucap sehun menunjukku dari sofa yang ada diujung. Aku hanya mendengus kesal menatap chen.

"Aku pulang duluan sunbae" ijin kyungsoo.

"Tunggu!" Panggilku. Aku menghampiri kyugnsoo.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Bisa kita berbicara?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku" ucapnya berjalan keluar kelas.

aku menatap sehun menandakan aku baik-baik saja. Kini aku diruang dance yang memang kosong.

"Sebenarnya saat itu .." Ucap kyungsoo terdiam sejenak.

"Saat aku menyentuh tanganmu aku melihat masalalu mu, ya aku tau kau tidak akan percaya ini tapi aku melihatnya, sungguh jangan sangka aku gila. Seperti itukan? Yang kau ingin katakan. Aku percaya, karena aku bisa membaca pikiran" ucapku terang-terangan. Kyungsoo menatapku kaget.

"Sekarang, tunjukan padaku tanda milikmu" ucapku menekan.

"K-kau bisa tau. Emm tandanya ada disini" ucap kyungsoo mengangkat bajunya, tandanya ada diperut sebelah kiriinya.

"Kau pengendali tanah. Earth power. Aku tau saat kau menyentuh tanganku dan saat kau menyentuh kalungmu ingatan tentang kami dapat kau lihat. Dan aku menambahkan itu. Aku memerlukan mu, kesatria exo planet untuk menyembuhkan pohon kehidupan. Aku mencari para ksatria dibumi ini" ucapku

"Aku bersedia membantu karena aku akan melihat semua kenanganku bersama kedua orang tuaku" lirihnya.

"Terimakasih kyungsoo, atau lebih tepatnya dyo" ucapku tersenyum.

"Dan ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang kai"

.

.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Dan ini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang kai"

**-From Another Galaxy-**

**Chapter 5**

"K-kai? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Em, sebenarnya aku bekerja dikasino waktu itu dan saat itu aku bertemu dengannya. Aku bingung dengan masa lalunya yang ku baca, itu sangat aneh dan disana ada dirimu" lirih kyungsoo.

"Em, kita semua ada dimasa lalu yang sama soo"

"Kai, diaa .. Diaa sangat kesulitan saat ini. Dia sangat putus asa. Ia mengatakan padaku ingin menemukan seseorang tapi tidak mungkin karena tempatnya sangat jauh. Sebenarnya ia merindukan seseorang. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan aku hanya menghiburnya. Dan aku yakin orang yang ia rindukan adalah kau" lirih kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Luhan tercekat, selama ini .. Berarti kai masih mengingatnya?

"Uljima soo-ya, mianhae"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena membuat kai kesusahan selama ini" lirih luhan.

"Gwaenchana, mungkin sebentar lagi kai akan tersenyum setelah menemukanmu" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Setelah berbincang masalah exo planet luhan dan kyungsoo keruang latihan.

"SELAMAT DATANG!" Pekik chanyeol tersenyum kearah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia adalah ksatria flame soo, sehun wind, chen scorpion (thunder), dan xiumin snowflake. Dan satu lagi yang tidak ada disini suho ksatria water" jelas luhan.

"Dia adalah kesatria bumi. Powernya earth" jelas luhan.

"Aah dan juga dia memiliki kemampuan spesial seperti aku-"

"Mwooo! Satu orang lagi yang bisa membaca pikiran kita! Andwaee!" Pekik chanyeol.

"Aniyo, aku bisa melihat masalalu seseorang" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Huhh syukurlah" gumam chanyeol sehun dan xiumin.

"Eh? Dimana baekhyun?"

"Katanya dia mau pulang dulu dan bekerja" jawab chanyeol cepat.

...

**Luhan Side**

Senang sekali rasanya menemukan satu kesatria lagi. Setelah saling memeluk chanyeol dan chen antusias menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada kyungsoo. Mereka sangat manis. Tapi .. Bagaimana kai sekarang?

"Suho hyung mengajak kita untuk bertemu, ia akan menjelaskan beberapa tentang exo planet dan pohon kehidupan dan juga cara mengendalikan power kita. Ia dirumahku sekarang" kata sehun.

"Chanyeollie, rumah sehun jauh lebih baik kau ikut kami" ucapku mengajak chanyeol.

"Tapi sepedaku?"

"Tenang saja tidak akan hilang" ucapku menarik tangannya.

"Aku dan xiumin scooter ku" ucap chen mengendarai motornya. Aku, chanyeol dan kyungsoo dimobil sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku juga ingin naik motor seperti chen" gumamku melihat motor chen beriringan dengan mobil sehun.

"Kalau begitu keluar dan ikut chen hyung sana" katanya sinis.

"Ya! Kau ini. Baiklah nanti aku akan beli motor dan belajar mengendarainya sendiri" ucapku kesal.

"Terserah" balas sehun santai.

"Ahaha, luhannie tenang saja. Aku bisa kok mengendarai motor nanti aku ajarkan" ucap chanyeol dibelakang.

"Jinja? Jeongmal gomawo yeolli" ucapku saling berpautan tangan dengan chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar labil. sepeda yang baru kau beli mau kubuang?" Timpal sehun sinis.

"Aku juga akan belajar naik sepeda" ucapku santai.

Kami berada diruang keluarga sehun, para maid sudah diliburkan.

"Selamat datang kyungsoo" ucap suho tersenyum menjabat tangan kyungsoo. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo terkejut melihat masa lalu suho.

"Wow hyung, kau sampai menyiapkan papan tulis" kagum chanyeol.

"Ini untuk yang otaknya dibawah rata-rata sepertimu yang tidak mengerti akan kata-kata" ucap suho santai.

"Baiklah aku mulai dari exo planet. Dimana kita semua para ksatria dilahirkan. Kita ber12 diangkat sebagai kesatria exo saat masih kecil pada saat pemberontakan kaum edoras. Kaum itu ingin menguasai exo planet dan menyebabkan perang dengan planet lainnya. Saat itu demi menyelamatkan pohon kehidupan, mutiaranya dibagi menjadi 2. Satu untuk nyawa pohon kehidupan dan satunya lagi dibagi menjadi 12. Saat itu kita dipilih memegang mutiara yang sekarang menjadi kalung itu. Dan saat kritis jiwa kita dimasukan dalam mutiiara dan panglima kyuhyun ayah sehun mengajukan dirinya untuk menyembunyikan kita dibumi tanpa sepengetahuan musuh. Tapi resikonya panglima tidak dapat bertahan lama karena semua kekuatannya diberikan dikotak pandora yang menjaga kalung kita agar tidak rusak. Panglima kyuhyun dan istrinya sungmin ibumu sehun meninggal setelah sampai dibumi. Setelah membuatkan rumah untuk sehun dan juga direktur eunhyuk yang mengurus perusahaan hanyalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh puteri sungmin ibu sehun dan dengan kekuatan panglima kyuhyun menyempurnakan direktur eunhyuk yang selama ini mengurus bisnis keluarga oh" ucap suho panjang lebar.

"J-jadi selama ini eunhyuk ahjusi hanyalah ilusi?" Komen sehun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tapi kau tidak percaya" balasku kesal.

"Tapi hyung, katamu aku diubah menjadi mutiara saat masih kecil. Seharusnya aku ingat setidaknya sedikit tentang exo planet?" Tanya chen.

"Saat sampai dibumi kalian tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dan juga saat itu tepat saat badai besar dikota seoul dan kotak pandora terpisah pisah. Kotak sehun berhasil diselamatkan tapi ke9 kotak hilang entah kemana"

"Tunggu? Bukankah ada 12, mengapa hanya 10?"

"Aah benar, kotak pandora luhan disimpan oleh panglima siwon dan satunya lagi kai berhasil keluar dari kotak pandora dan menghilang diexo planet" jelas suho.

"Tapi kata panglima siwon kai ada dibumi. Ya kalian juga tau kan" tambah suho lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap sendu yang lainnya. Tentu semuanya karena aku.. Kai ..

"Kita memiliki power masing-masing dan nanti aku jelaskan malam ini saat latihan. Aku akan menjelaskan situasi pohon kehidupan terlebih dahulu" suho mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Suho ya, minum ini dulu" ucap kyungsoo membawakan beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Gomawo soo-ya" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Saat ini pohon kehidupan dalam kondisi kritis karena pertempuran dari bangsa edoras. Mereka kembali menyerang kerajaan dan ingin mengambil mutiara pohon kehidupan. Saat ini yang bisa mengalahkan bangsa edoras adalah kita para kesatria yang bisa menolongnya" jelas suho lagi.

"Em, kita harus menyelamatkan planet asal kita" ujar xiumin mengangguk serius.

"Dan juga ini adalah gambar simbol-simbol ditubuh kita"

Suho menempelkan kertas-kertas itu dipapan tulis menjelaskan satu persatu simbolnya.

"Tunggu! Itu simbol time control?" Sela chanyeol.

"Benar, apa ada yang kau tau?" Tanya suho.

"Aniya, hanya saja .. Terasa familiar" gumamnya lagi.

"Nah, kita ber12 memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Seperti memiliki ikatan. Seperti luhan telekinesis berhubungan dengan teleport. Ah ani, kita lihat yang ada. Seperti chen scorpion, berhubungan dengan kyungsoo earth. Dan aku berhubungan dengan xiumin snowflake dan water. Aku bisa tau kalian diatap karena aku merasakan getaran xiumin" jelas suho.

"Tunggu! Pantas saja saat aku bertemu chen jantungku selalu berdebar aneh" ucap kyungsoo.

"Benar saat aku ada diruang memasak kukira jantungku berdebar karena jatuh cinta dengan xiumin ternyata karena ada pasangan powerku disana" kekeh chen dan mendapat deathglares dari yang lainnya termaksud aku walaupun aku masih tertawa karena dia lucu.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Apa jantung kita bisa berdetak juga jika bertemu ksatria lain selain pasangan kita?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, itu khusus untuk pasangan kita. Sama halnya dengan bertelepati hanya bisa dilakukan bersama pasangan karena itu gunanya kalian dipasangkan untuk memudahkan saat bertempur" terang suho.

"**Berarti saat aku pertama kali didepan kampus han-kuk bukan karena aku bertemu sehun? Karena .. Karena disana ada kai!**" Batinku. Dan juga saat aku selesai teater, itu bukan karena ada sehun itu ada kai. Selama ini kai ada didekatku?

...

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam tengah berpose ria menggunakan lingerie.

"Bagus zitao, berpose seseksi mungkin. Sekarang buat wajahmu sepanas mungkin" teriak sutradara. Yeoja cantik bermata panda dan bibir mungil itu mengangguk dan memulai pose-pose yang dipinta sutradara.

"Ya! Sip! Kerja bagus. Kita selesai hari ini!"

Yeoja yang bernama lengkap hwang zitao itu mendesah lega. Memakai mantelnya menuju ruang ganti.

"Jie jie, kau sangat hebat hari ini" ucap asisten nya.

"Syukurlah xinlin, mana baju ku?"

"Ini jie"

Tao memakai baju kaos ketat hitamnya dengan jeans dark bluenya. Membentuk kakinya yang indah.

"Mantelku"

"Ini jie" dipakainya mantel bulu panjangnya.

Ia berjalan keluar gedung pemotretan sambil menyeruput mocca flout.

"Jadwal kita selesai hari ini kan?"

"Tentu jie, kau bebas hari ini" seru asistennya.

"Kris ge!" Panggil tao melihat namja tampan berwajah kharismatik melaluinya. Yang dipanggil menoleh singkat.

"Gege baru pulang? Gege tao merindukanmu" pekik tao memeluk senang kris.

"Lepaskan tao, aku sedang buru-buru" ucap kris segera melangkah pergi. Tao tertunduk sejenak.

Ya, hwang zi tao atau lebih dikenal tao seorang TOP Model super sexy yang baru-baru ini membintangi merk terkenal lingerie. Kebanyakan ia menjadi model baju-baju sexy, seperti bikini, lingerie. Tapi dia juga TOP MODEL nomer 1 baju-baju pernikahan.

Sedangkan kris atau nama chinanya Wu Yi Fan. Aktor terkenal membintangi banyak film layar lebar.

Apa hubungan kris dan tao?

**Flashback**

Seorang yeoja kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun tengah menangis dipinggir taman. Namja yang berumur 11 tahun itu menghampiri yeoja kecil itu.

"Haii? Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya si namja.

"Hiks .. Hiks .. N-nugu?" Tanya yeoja kecil itu mendongakan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Aah, perkenalkan namaku wu yi fan. Panggil saja kris" ucap kris mengulurkan tangannya, yeoja kecil itu masih menatap tangan kris.

"Hiks, n-namaku tao" ucanya serak.

"Jadi tao, mengapa kau menangis? Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Hiks, aku .. Hiks tidak punya orang tua. Aku hikss .. Aku tinggal dipanti asuhan beberapa waktu lalu. Hiks .. Hiks .. Dan aku diadopsi, dan .. Hiks .. Dan orang yang mengadopsiku jahat. Huwaa" tangis tao pecah. Kris memeluk tao bingung.

"B-berhenti menangis"

"Hiks, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku takut kembali kerumah orang itu. Mereka jahat" tangis tao.

"Tenanglah, emm bagaimana ikut aku. Aku akan menjagamu tao" ucap kris tersenyum.

"B-benarkah?"

"Em, aku berjanji"

"Kau tidak akan kejam padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Othe?"

"Hiks, b-baiklah. Xie xie kris ge" ucap tao tersenyum.

"Waaah, tao cantik ternyata kalau senyum" kagum kris.

**Flashback End**

Tao tersenyum pahit mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan kris.

"Kapan keberangkatan kita kechina?" Tanyanya tegas pada asistennya.

"2 hari lagi tersisa dilondon jie"

"Baguslah, ayo kita kesupermarket dan beli beberapa bahan makanan" ucap tao tersenyum senang.

...

Kris tersenyum pahit melihat foto yeoja dengan kemeja besar dan memakai celana dalam merk didin memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah yeoja itu dan juga simbol unik dipinggangnya. Itulah ciri khas model yang bernama hwang zi tao.

"Kaulah yang memilih jalanmu sendiri tao" lirih kris kembali melangkah keruangan direkturnya.

Setelah seharian syuting dan mengikuti rapat redaksi kris melangkah gontai keapartementnya ditengah kota london. Setelah membuka pintu dapat dirasakannya aroma masakan. 'Lezat' satu kata untuk ituu.

"Gege!" Panggil tao masih dengan apron berbentuk bunga matahari.

Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" katanya dingin.

"Aku tau gege lelah dan belum makan. Aku memasak untukmu. Rasanya tidak bisa dijamin ge. Tapi ini sehat loh" ucap tao mengambil mantel ditangan kris menggantungkannya digantungan mantel.

Tao mendekati tubuh kris melepaskan dasinya dengan teliti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu ge, mandilah dulu" ucapnya tersenyum. Kris menghela nafas masuk kekamarnya lalu mandi.

Diluar tao menghela nafas berat, ia nampak sedih, bingung untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kris.

**Flashback**

Saat itu hari kelulusan tao. Kris sudah bekerja menjadi aktor sedangkan tao, dia pelajar.

"Kris ge!" Pekiknya memasuki ruangan kris.

"Kris ge dimana? Aah mungkin masih syuting" gumam tao.

"Eh? Siapa kau?" Seorang yeoja keluar dari ruang ganti yang ada dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Eh? Aku tao. Kau siapa?"

"Nugu?" Ucap kris juga keluar ruang ganti.

"Ge?" Tao berdiri ia masih mengenakan seragamnya.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku sudah lulus ge, kau ikut kan menghadiri pesta kelulusanku?" Ucap tao gugup.

"Dia siapamu babe?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Aah, dia cuma adiku. Jika ada waktu aku akan kesana tao"

"Ge, dia siapa?"

"Aah, perkenalkan dia top model shou er. Dia pacarku tao" ucap kris tersenyum. Sedangkan tao menatap tidak percaya.

"Ge? Kenapa kau pacaran dengannya! Aku tidak setuju!" Pekiknya kesal. Tao menatap shou er sinis.

"Maafkan adikku shou er. Tao ikut aku" kris menarik lengan tao kasar.

"Ge! Aku tidak suka kau dengan yeoja itu!" Pekik tao lagi marah.

"Ada apa denganmu tao, berhenti bertingkah kekanakan dan pulanglah" ucap kris kesal meninggalkan tao.

"Aku mencintaimu ge" lirih tao berjalan gontai.

"Hey kau!" Panggil shou er meremehkan.

"Cih kau ini jadi adik kris aja blagu, aku tau kau cuman adik angkatnya. Berhenti melarangku pacaran dengan kris yaa, maniss" ejek shou er.

Tao mengepal tangannya kuat, ingin rasanya ditonjoknya wajah yeoja itu.

Tao bejalan gontai keluar perusahaan kris.

"Waah shou er itu cantik dan seksi ya, cocok sekali dengan kris"

"Uuh shou er sangat cantik, seksi"

Tao menatap poster shou er langsung merobek-robeknya kesal.

Kini tao duduk dirumahnya dan kris. Menunggu kris pulang. Terdengar suara kris memasukki pintu

"Gege! Tadi shou er mengejekku. Katanya aku tidak pantas menjadi adikmu! Dia membenciku ge, dia menjelek-jelekanku dan meremehkanku!" Hambur tao kesal.

"Berhentilah kekanak tao! Dan jangan berbohong" ucap kris kesal.

"M-maaf, tapi dia memang tadi menjelekanku! Dia seperti membenciku dan-"

"Sudahlah tao, kau ini kekanakan sekali. Shoue er itu top model sekarang, dia itu cantik, seksi, baik hati. Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau berpacaran dengannya! Putuskan dia sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ge, apa kelebihannya. Ada aku disini jangan bersamanya" rengek tao.

"Tao aku muak denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini saat aku dekat dengan wanita! Berhenti kekanakan seperti ini. Seharusnya kau membiasakan diri dengan mereka dan berteman dengan mereka!"

"Aku tidak mau! Bagiku kris ge cukup. Tidak kah aku cukup untukmu ge?"

"Apa maksudmu tao, kita sekarang sudah dewasa tidak bisa terus bergantung seperti ini"

"B-benarkah? Tidak bisa seperti ini? Kalau begitu jadikan aku pacarmu!"

"T-tao? Tidak bisa tao"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa ge!"

Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Jadikan aku kekasihmu ge, aku mencintaimu" ucap tao melemah.

"T-tapi aku tidak" lirih kris.

"Ge, " lirih tao menatap kris tidak percaya. Pembicaraan mereka berhenti tao berlari kekamarnya dan menangis. 2 hari mereka tidak saling sapa dan saat itu tao memilih untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris melihat tao membawa koper dan barang-barangnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kalau kita tidak bisa saling bergantung lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung padamu. Aku akan bejalan sendiri mulai saat ini. Terimakasih untuk segalanya" ucap tao pelan meninggalkan kris.

"Jangan pergi tao!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau mau jadi kekasihku. Tidak bisa kan? Yasudah aku pergi" ucap tao tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak bisa apa-apa diluar sana berbahaya tao"

"Aku? Tidak bisa apa-apa? Tunggulah ge! Lihat aku yang sebenarnya!" Tao membanting pintu dan langsung pergi.

**Flasback End**

Semenjak saat itu tao mulai merintih dari awal menjadi model sampai menjadi top model seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun seperti itu satu bulan yang lalu dichina ia masih memohon pada kris untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi kris tetap menolak itu. Dan tao mengalah agar bisa bersama kris kalau mengatakan ia memilih menjadi adik yang baik untuk kris.

"Kau sudah selesai ge? Duduk lah" ucap tao tersenyum. Kris menyuap nasinya, sayur dan ikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Nasinya terlalu keras, sayurnya terlalu asin dan ikannya tidak berasa" komen kris. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi ini suatu kemajuan" ucap kris lagi.

"Ge, kudengar kau akan shooting dikorea?"

"Em, begitulah"

"Aku juga ge, aku ada pemotretan disana. Aku tidak sabar memakai pakaian hanbok" ucap tao tersenyum lebar.

**-From Another Galaxy-**

"Aku dulu tinggal dipanti asuhan lalu diadopsi oleh 2 orang tua yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi saat aku berumur 17 tahun mereka meninggal kecelakaan. Dan mulai saat itu aku mencoba mandiri" terang chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selanjutnya chanyeol? Kau juga bekerja?"

"Em aku bekerja paruh waktu. Mengambil upah menjadi fotografer dan juga menjadi gitaris dan drummer di band berbeda" ucap chanyeol.

"Wow, daebak. Aku tidak menyangka hidup dibumi sesulit itu" gumam luhan.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di exo planet?" Tanya xiumin penasaran.

"Aku? setiap hari senin selasa rabu. Pagi menyiram bunga bersama anak-anak diistana, siangnya keruang jahit istana menoonton para penjahit baju kerajaan, sorenya latihan kemampuanku. Malamnya makan malam bersama raja dan ratu. Kamis dan jumat aku harus mengikuti sekolah tentang ilmu pengetahuan, menemani raja keperpustakaan. Sabtu dan minggu aku bebas segalanya" ungkapku mengingat kegiatanku diistana.

"Whoaah sungguh kau seorang puteri eonni. Kalau aku harus membuat kue tiap malamnya dan dijual ditoko kue lalu melakukan kerja paruh waktu menjadi pelayan direstauran italy" keluh kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya hidup disana membosankan kyungsoo, kau tau pakaian disana? Uugh sangat ketat. Mungkin jika kau memakainya kau bisa sesak nafas" ucap luhan bergidik membayangkan pakaiannya yang sesak itu.

"Ahaha, kau ini eonni. Hidupmu sangat tentram tanpaa masalah" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Benar nuuna, kau pasti sangat enak disana dilayani oleh para pelayan yang patuh" tambah chen.

"Sebenarnya disana aku banyak menghadapi kesulitan, apa lagi saat terjadi peertempuran. Hampir semua orang diistana menghujatku dari belakang karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan saat itu aku memutuskan kebumi sendirian untuk menyelamatkan planetku dan juga membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku lebih dari puteri tidak berguna" lirih luhan berdecak sebal. Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan luhan, yeoja itu juga mengalami waktu yang sulit.

"Kau sangat hebat nunaa, kami semua akan membantumu membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau bisa. Kita harus mengumpulkan ksatria lainnya" ucap suho tersenyum tulus pada luhan.

"Dan kau chen? Bagaimana kau hidup sendiri?" Tanya luhan tersenyum.

"Em, ceritakan pada kami!" Seru chanyeol.

"Waktu itu aku ditemukan dibusan. Aku betemu sekumpulan preman. Mereka mengambilku dan memanfaatkanku seperti mencuri diwarung. Kau tau itu sangat sulit, aku selalu takut. Saat aku berumur 11 tahun aku kabur menggunakan kereta api keseoul. Disana aku bertemu sekumpulan anak-anak nakal, itu adalah hari yang sangat sial. Tapi, aku masih mengingat hyung waktu itu. Ia mengajakku kabur dan kami tinggal dirumah kosong kami mulai mengamen dengan cara baik dijalanan hongdae. Dan saat itu juga ada ahjussi baik hati mendengar aku bernyanyi dan memasukanku kesekolah musik. Mulai saat itu ia mau membiayai sekolahku tapi aku harus kerja menjadi penyanyi dicaffenya. Dia sangat baik. Dan aku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini, aku belajar giat aku bisa masuk universitas melakukan kerja paruh waktu dibanyak tempat. Tapi yang membuatku sangat sulit bukan itu, yang membuatku kadang putus asa adalah harus berjalan sendiri tanpa seorangpun keluarga" lirih chen diakhir, yang lainnya tercekat. Mungkin chen sangat menderita dulu.

"Chen, mulai sekarang kami akan ada disini, kita semua adalah keluargamu chen" ucap luhan yang dari tadi sudah menitikan air mata.

"Terimakasih nuuna, kau yang membawaku kesini" ucap chen membalas pelukan luhan. Suho tersenyum, ia bisa menumbuhkan rasa kekeluargaan diantara mereka lebih dalam.

"Suho-ya, bukankah sekarang giliranmu?" Ucap chen. Luhan, xiumin, chanyeol dan sehun segera memandang suho penasaran.

"Yaa yaa baiklah, sebenarnya hidupku tidak sesusah kalian. Yang kutau ke2 orang tua angkatku menemukanku dipinggir kolam renang mereka. Mereka keluarga kaya yang sangat menyayangiku. Begitulah, mereka sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka, menyayangiku. Aku hidup cukup selama ini" ucapnya santai dan sedikit tersenyum kikuk mendapat tatapan datar yang lainnya.

"Ya kau yang paling beruntung dibanding yang lainnya suho-ya" ucap luhan santai.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan anak ini. Dialah yang paling beruntung. Dia hidup dalam kemewahan selama ini. Yang paling berkuasa mulai disekolah dasar" ucap chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Sebenarnya selama aku hidup ini aku salah paham dengan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka pergi tanpa aku sempat mengenal mereka. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Dulu aku memiliki banyak teman tapi saat aku mengetahui mereka mendekatiku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanku. Dan mulai saat itu aku menutup diriku" ucap sehun datar.

"lalu mengapa kau selalu saja seenaknya mengeluarkan siswa jika kau membencinya?" Tanya chen.

"Saat sekolah dasar aku adalah anak yang lemah dan polos mereka selalu membullyku, meminta uangku paksa. Dan saat aku mengetahui ayah mereka bekerja diperusahaan appa, sadar aku lah yang berkuasa. Aku memanfaatkan itu untuk menjadi kuat dan mengancam mereka" ucap sehun malas, bukan gayanya harus curhat.

"Selama ini aku bersalah telah membenci orang tuaku. Luhannie gomawo telah menyadarkanku" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil pada luhan yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Tentu sehun" ucap luhan menghampiri sehun dan memeluk namja itu hangat.

"Jadi kesimpulannya yang paling enak itu kau suho! Kau mendapat kasih sayang kedua orang tuamu, hidup berkecukupan. Tidak ada yang kurang" timpal chen.

"Em, sangat beruntung" tambah kyungsoo.

"Yaa, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetap harus mengabdi pada kejaraan exo planet. Karena tugasku pengawal puteri mahkota" ucap suho santai tersenyum pada luhan yang kini sudah nempel disebelah sehun.

"Ya! Berhenti menggosipiku!" Pekik luhan memukul-mukul kecil lengan kyungsoo dan chen.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Yaa yaa, sepertinya kedua anak ini sudah bisa saling bertelepati" ucap luhan kesal.

"Xiuminnie kau harus hati-hati ne!" Ucap luhan lagi menyeringai.

"Aah seandainya partnerku xiumin nuuna saja" rayu chen mode on.

"Eh? Sudah malam ternyata. Kita sangat banyak bercerita" gumam kyungsoo.

"Naah sekarang kita harus latihan. Kita latihan dikebun belakang rumah ini" ucap suho memimpin yang lainnya.

"Aku sendiri saja tidak tau ada kebun dibelakang rumahku" gumam sehun bingung.

"Kalian telah memasang kalung masing-masing kan?" Tanya suho tegas berwibawa.

"E-eeh sebenarnya ... Sebenarnya kalungku ada dimuseum" ucap chen mengangkat tangannya takut.

"M-MWOOOO! YACK! Bagaimana bisaa! A-aaigooo" ucap suho memegang urat lehernya yang mulai kejang.

"Dimuseum mana?" Tanya sehun.

"Chung-ah" balas chen kikuk.

"Gwaenchana, museum itu atas nama perusahaanku. Besok kita bisa mengambilnya" ucap sehun.

"Huhh, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya. Sebenarnya kalian bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian tanpa kalung itu. Tapi karena kalian pemula kalung itu bisa menstabilkan kekuatan kalian. Kalian berdiri berjauhan dan mulai konstentrasi, hembuskan nafas kalian teratur. Dapatkah kalian rasakan kekuatan besar didiri kalian? Cari titik pusatnya, titik kekuatan kalian berada" terang suho.

Perlahan tangan chanyeol berwarna merah menjadi bara dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar api besar berwarna merah, sedangkan chen tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan listrik biru, dan kyungsoo tanah disekitarnya mulai bergetar dan sehun tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi oleh angin. Xiumin membekukan tanah dan juga ranting pohon yang ada disekelilingnya. Mereka masih memelamkan mata mereka.

"Sekarang pertahankan posisi kalian seperti itu. Jangan menambahkan kekuatan. Tetap seperti itu! Fokus!" Pekik suho.

"A-aaaghhh! Tidak bisa!" Chanyeol membuka matanya apinya hendak meredup.

"Pertahankan chanyeol!" Seru luhan. Dilihatnya tangannya dan langsung konsentrasi kesetika apinya mulai membentuk kembali. Sedangkan chen masih diposisinya sama dengan kyungsoo. Tapi angin sehun mulai membesar dan membesar.

"Sehun! Konsentrasi dan kurangi kekuatanmu!" Teriak suho. Tidak ada tanggapan dari sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Sekarang buka matamu! Berhenti mengeluarkan kekuatanmu!" Pekik suho lagi. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan suho berlari kearah sehun.

BRAAAK!

Ia terhempas karena kuatnya pusaran angin disekeliling sehun.

"Biar aku" ucap luhan berlari kearah sehun.

"Sehunnie! Ireona!" Pekik luhan lagi. Dengan telekinesisnya luhan berpegangan akar pohon yang setia menjalar ditubuhnya.

"S-sehunnie!" Luhan berhasil memegang tangan sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya.

"BRAAAK!" Tepat saat angin berhenti luhan terhempas dibatang pohon yang lumayan jauh. Sehun terdiam sejenak dilihatnya keadaannya yang hancur dan juga chanyeol, chen, kyungsoo dan suho berlari kearah luhan.

"Eeh? Mengapa tubuhnya basah?" Tanya kyungsoo memperhatikan luhan.

"Tadi aku membuat gelembung air agar tubuhnya tidak terbentur" ucap suho tersenyum. Segera sehun berlari kearah luhan dengan hati yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Luhannie!" Sehun menyentuh pundak luhan.

"Eh sehunnie? Aah, aku tidak apa-apa" uucap luhan tersenyum kikuk. Sehun menatap luhan pandangan bersalah.

"Kajja kita lanjutkan latihannya" ajak luhan berdiri.

"Aakh!" Ia merasakan nyeri hebat dipergelangan kakinya.

"Sepertinya terkiril" ucapnya lagi tertawa masam.

"Biar aku yang membawanya masuk, bajunya pun juga basah" ucap sehun menatap luhan lekat.

"Em? Baiklah, obati kakimu!" Seru suho dan langsung memberi aba-aba kembali membentuk lingkaran besar.

Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style.

"Aku baik-baik saja sehunnie, tidak perlu secemas itu. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tau saat di exo planet aku bahkan sudah terpental hampir 100 meter dan membentur bebatuan, tercebur dilumpur. Euhhh itu mengerikan" ucap luhan menatap sehun dalam, tapi sehun masih menatap kejalanan setapak kosong.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah sehunnie" ucap luhan lembut mengeratkan tangannya kepundak sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang sehun.

"Mianhae" lirih sehun.

"Em, gwaenchana. Hanya kakiku yang terkilir. Ini sungguh rekor, kecelakaan saat berlatih paling ringan" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

Sehun mendudukan luhan dikursi belajar kamar luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku mengambilkan obatnya ne" ucap sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Luhan sadar akan itu, perasaan sehun lebih kepadanya ..

Ia tidak bisa

.

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Luhan sadar akan itu, perasaan sehun lebih kepadanya ..

Ia tidak bisa

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**Chaper 6**

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku saat sehun menyemprotkan benda dingin dikakiku.

"Ini yang bisa dipakai pemain sepak bola saat kaki terkilir. Sudah baikan?, sekarang gantilah pakaianmu, nanti kau masuk angin" katanya lembut.

Aku menatap sehun yang tengah terduduk lemah ditempat tidurku, ia menungguku. Aku tau

"Sehunnie, tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Nan gwaenchana" aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Luka bahumu saja belum sembuh aku sudah membuat luka baru untukmu" ucapnya menatapku sendu.

"Gwanchana, lihatlah ini sudah lebih baik" ucapku tersenyum menggerakkan kakiku.

"Mianhae"

"Yack! Berapa kali aku menyuruhmu! Be-"

GREP

"Luhannie, mulai sekarang jangan terluka lagi. Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" lirihnya.

"Ne, ini adalah terakhir kalinya"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu" lirihnya mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Nadoo, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucapku tersenyum.

"**Bukankah kau bisa mendengarku,mak-"**

"Sehunnie, aku ingin melihat latihan mereka" ucapku memotong pikiran sehun.

Segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung meninggalkan sehun. Maafkan aku sehun ..

...

Hari minggu yang menyenangkan, kyungsoo dan xiumin menginap dikamarku kami bercerita banyak hal. Tadi malam mereka terlalu lelah dan terlalu malam untuk pulang.

Kini aku kyungsoo dan xiumin tengah memasak didapur sehun.

"Rumah sehun sangat besar dan mewah ya, tapi ia tinggal sendiri" gumam kyungsoo.

"Emm, begitulah" ucapku pelan.

"Luhannie ambilkan saosnya" seru kyungsoo aku mengangkat semua saos.

"Yang itu!" Segera aku pindahkann dengan telekinesisku.

"Luhannie, bangunkan yang lainnya untuk makan ne" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne eomma!" Ucapku tertawa kecil langsung berlari kekamar yang ditiduri suho dan chen.

"IREONA! Suho-ya! Chen-ah! Irona!" Pekikku melompat ditempat tidur mereka.

"Araseo nuuna" suho langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung kekamar mandi.

"CHEN!" Pekikku lagi.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya luhannie" seru xiumin mengambil alih.

"Thanks" ucapku langsung kekamar sehun dan chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka, sehun sangat menyukai chanyeol walaupun ia tidak mengatakan langsung.

"IREONAAAA!" Pekikku.

"Wow? Tidak ada yang berkutik ternyata?" Aku menghambur kearah chanyeol dan ia malah menjadikanku guling. Aissh!

"Sehunn-ah! Tolong akuuu! Lihat chanyeol mengunciku!" Pekikku tepat ditelinga sehun yang memang tidur disebelah chanyeol.

Ia membuka lebar matanya dan langsung melepaskanku.

"Huuh, gomawo. Aku tidak tau chanyeol semengerikan itu saat tidur" ucapku bergidik ngeri.

"Sehunnie, kyungsoo membuat makanan yang sangat lezat. Kajja kita makan, dan bangunkan chanyeol ne" ucapku lembut dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

GREP.

Sehun memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Luhannie aku masih sangat-sangat mengantuk" ucapnya.

"Aissh, kau ini malah ikut memelukku seperti chanyeol. Minggir aku juga mau membantu kyungsoo memasak agar aku bisa memasak" ucapku kesal ingin melepaskan diri tapi sehun malah lebih erat memelukku.

"Eemmmh, luhannie sangat harum" gumamnya.

"Tentu aku sudah mandi, lepas nanti baumu nempel ditubuhku" ucapku lagi kesal.

"Luhan-ah, apa rambutmu tidak terlalu panjang?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak, aissh! Sehunnie! Berhenti membuatku kesal! Lepaskann!" Pekikku kesal.

"**Aku ingin mencium tengkuk luhan yang indah"** benak sehun dapat kudengar.

"Omo omo! Sehunnie! Ternyata pikiranmu mesum yah? Kalau mau mencium, cium chanyeol sana! Aissh! Kau me-"

"Aaarggh!" Seru suara berat disebelah kami.

"Eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Eiiyy kalau mau bermesraan liat-liat dong. Masih ada aku" ucap chanyeol masih bersuara berat.

"Yaaackk! Kau ini! Enak saja mengatakan kami bermesraan! Ireona! Kau tadi menjadikanku guling kautau!" Pekikku kesal berhasil melepaskan diri dari sehun dan memukuli pantat chanyeol.

"Sudahlah luhannie, biar aku yang membangunkannya" ucap sehun kecil mentoel pipiku.

"Araseo, palli nanti makanannya keburu dingin" aku melangkah sebal meninggalkan tempat tidur terkutuk itu.

Selesai sarapan bersama kami berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Whooaaaa! Dia sangat tampan" gumamku melihat namja yang ada ditv.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya kris wu aktor terkenal asal china. Kelahiran china-canada" gumam xiumin.

"Whoa, ternyata dibumi juga ada ya namja setampan itu" gumamku lagi.

"Chajatta! Ini! Inii diaaaaaa!" Pekik chanyeol yang berasal dari kamar.

"Ada apa chan-chan?" Tanya xiumin bingung.

"Kalian tau, simbol time control? Itu milik model terkenal hwang zi tao!" Pekik chanyeol.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya chen.

"Lihat ini!" Chanyeol membawa majalah dihadapan kami yang ada banyak yeoja memakai baju-baju seksi.

"Eh? Ini seperti pakaian dalam ku!" Ucapku kegirangan.

"Eiy kau ini luhan nuuna, lihat dipinggangnya, simbol time control!"

"Eh benar?" Gumam chen.

"Aku tau kau bukan melihat simbonya chen ~" ucapku terkikik geli.

"Hyung apa ini benar?" Tanya sehun menunjukan gambar itu pada suho.

"Em, sepertinya. Tapi apa ini asli?" Gumam suho lagi.

"Kajja kita lihat satu persatu" ajak chanyeol.

"Eh kan, benar" ucap chanyeol tersenyum gaje.

"**Tubuhnya benar-benar indah"** benak chanyeol.

"**Lebih seksi dari pada xiumin**" benak chen

"**Ehm, tubuhnya benar-benar eksotis**" gumam sehun.

**"Aku tidak suka yeoja yang terlalu memamerkan tubuhnya"** benak suho, aku mengangguk setuju.

"**Tapi, kecantikannya luar biasa"** benak suho lagi, aissh mereka sama saja.

"Sudahlah, simbol itu juga sudah nyata kan. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemui yeoja itu dan bertanya langsung padanya menggunakan kemampuan luhan dan juga kyungsoo" ucap xiumin menyadarkan pikiran kotor mereka.

"Em, aku setuju. Kita harus tau dimana lokasinya" ucap suho menimpal.

"Pertama mari kita lihat seputar dirinya diinternet" ucap chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"Dia lahir di Qingdao, China. Tapi sekarang menetap dishanghai. Tidak ada alamatnya. Sekarang ia dilondon dan .. Dan lusa depan ia akan keseoul untuk menjalani pemotretan dan sponsor perusahaan oh corp-"

"Itu perusahaanku!" Seru sehun.

"Em, benar. Ia berada dibawah naungan agensi SM. Akan mudah jika kita langsung keagensinya saja" ucap chanyeol lagi.

"hari ini aku ikut mengadakan rapat besar perusahaan. Mungkin disana aku akan bertanya pada eunhyuk ahjussi atau sekertarisku" ucap sehun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku hari ini akan bekerja" ucap xiumin juga.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Bisakah mengurangi pekerjaan kalian. Bukankah biaya kuliah kalian sudah dibebaskan oleh sehun. Kalian bekerja hanya untuk kebutuhan lainnya seperti makan" ucap suho lagi.

"Makan, keperluan rumah tangga, atau buku-buku kalian bisa mengambilnya cuma-cuma di oh store. Aku akan memberikan kartu bebas untuk kalian." ucap sehun.

"Tapi .. Kami tidak bisa begitu saja menerimanya" ucap kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Hey, ayah sehun atau lebih tepatnya panglima kyuhyun menyiapkan ini untuk kita semua karena itu tugasnya. Dan juga .. Tidak bisakah kalian fokus untuk menemukan ksatria lainnya saja. Bisakah beberapa saat ini kalian melupakan pekerjaan kalian yang membuat penat itu. Untukku" lirih luhan menatap kyungsoo, xiumin, chen, dan chanyeol.

"Benar kata luhan nuuna, kita harus fokus pada misi kita" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Appa akan tambah senang jika kalian mau tinggal disini. Kini aku sadar mengapa ia membuat rumah sebesar ini dan memiliki kamar yang banyak" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Karena tempat ini bukan untuk aku sendirian, tapi bersama kalian" sehun tersenyum sendu.

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku membawa kalian kesini"

"Sehun-ah, salahkan badai besar itu karena itu kalian terpisah" timpal luhan tersenyum pada sehun.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang maukah kalian tinggal disini. Dan latihan bersama" luhan menatap yang lainnya dengan puppy eyes.

"Aku setuju! Aku akan tinggal diperpustakaannya!" Seru suho antusias.

"Nado, aku akan tinggal dikamar luhan!" Seru chanyeol.

PLETAK!

"Ya!"

"Hyung!"

"Araseo"

"Ku mohon pada kalian, tinggallah disini" pinta sehun tulus.

"Emm, baiklah. Demi luhan" ucap xiumin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil barang2ku dirumah" seru kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Nado"

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau suka mengoleksi majalah fashion yeoja chanyeol-ah?" Ucap xiumin menggodanya.

"Eh? Aniyo, yang ini aku temukan dimeja kamar sehun" bantah chanyeol.

"Aigoo, sehunniee ..." Rayu chen.

"Aniyo, luhannie! Jelaskan!" Pekik sehun meninggalkan kami.

"Eh? Aku tidak tau sehun? Kenapa kau membeli majalah ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aissh kau ini! Kau yang memaksaku membelikan benda2 yang kau pakai itu. Aku hanya mengikuti fashion saja" ucapnya malas.

"Aaah benar, aku meminta sehun membelikanku pakaian dalam yang bagus. Hehee, mian mian" ucapku kikuk.

"Chanyeolli, hari ini kau sibuk?" Tanyaku duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak, wae?"

"A-ah, aku ingin belajar naik sepeda"

"Andwae!" Seru sehun. Aissh anak menyebalkan,

"Wae andwae! Terserahku dong" ucapku kesal.

...

"Luhannie kakimu tadi malam terkilir, nanti saja. Dari pada kau main sepeda kenapa tidak shopping bersama baekhyun mu eoh" sehun menatap malas luhan yang terus merayu chanyeol.

"Tapi ak-"

"Luhannie mian, hari ini aku akan mengadakan goodbye stage ku dengan anggota band ku. Mian mian" ucap chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun tersisa.

"Gwaenchana, aku baru ingat baekhyun mengajakku makan bersama. Nenek dan kakeknya datang dari busan membawa makanan. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak luhan sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga kekamarnya sehun mengekor melihat luhan yang tampak sibuk.

"Sirheo, aku tidak suka bertemu dengan orang tua"

"Ya!"

"Wae, aku tidak suka" ucap sehun malas.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri!" Seru luhan kesal meninggalkan sehun.

"Ya! Aku akan mengantarmu! Tunggu!" Seru sehun mengikuti luhan, dikeluarkannya mobil ferrari merah edisi terbatas miliknya.

"Naiklah" panggil sehun.

Sesampai dirumah baekhyun, sehun hanya berdiam dimobilnya.

"Wae? Tidak ikut?"

"Em, aku menunggu disini saja"

"Aish anak ini, kajja. Kau harus ikut juga" paksa luhan menarik sebal tangan sehun.

"Luhan eonnie! eh sehun?" Baekhyun yang sehabis membeli keperluan rumah langsung menghampiri luhan dan sehun.

"Eonni, kajja halmeonni sudah menyiapkan makannya, sehun kau mau ikut juga?" Ajak baekhyun.

"Tentu, tentu saja dia ikut" ucap luhan menyikut perut sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya ia makan bersama seperti ini.

"**Jadi seperti ini rasanya memiliki keluarga" **batinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih sehun sudah mau mengantarkan nenek dan kakekku kestasiun" ucap baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tentu, sehun sangat menyukai masakan nenekmu" ucap luhan tertawa kecil.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Molla, aku akan bersenang-senang disini" ucap luhan santai sambil memainkan boneka baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau dapat bersenang-senang disini lu. Tempat yang menyenangkan diakhir pekan, namsan tower, han river, ah! Lotte world! Banyak lagi" ucap baekhyun santai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jinja? Sehunnie kajja kita kenamsan tower!" Pekik luhan memelas.

"Sirheo, kau pergi dengannya saja. Aku ada urusann" ucap sehun malas.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berduua saja baekhyunnie" ajak luhan menarik lengan baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian!" Seru sehun berjalan kemobil mendahului luhan.

"Whoaaa, apa kita bisa naik kesana?"

"Tentu"

"Yeaaa! Baekhyunnie! Aku ingin naik kesana! Dimana memanjatnya?"

"Kau pabo? Naik lift luhan" timpal sehun kesal, ia terpaksa mengikuti mereka karena khawatir dengan luhan.

"Sehunnie fotokan aku bersama baekhyun disini"

"Sir-"

"Aaaaaa! Berhenti memukuliku!"

"Kalau begitu fotokan!"

"Aish, araseo!"

Jepret!

"Whooa, sangat keren" luhan berlari mendahului baekhyun dan sehun menuju gembok cinta.

"Kajj-"

DEG!

...

Disisi lain seorang namja berkulit coklat itu tengah mengawasi yeoja yang tersenyum riang.

"Ya! Berhenti!" Serunya dan satu kedipan mata ia sudah berada dihadapan namja tinggi dan pendek itu.

"Owh, ternyata pahlawan kesiangan ya. Cih, sepertinya kekasihmu itu tengah menikmati hari libur. Aku semakin ingin membunuhnya" ucap namja tinggi itu.

"Ya choi minho! Kita sudah memiliki perjanjian! Tidak akan ada yang mati disini kau ingat!"

"Perjanjian sampah! Kau sendiri yang melanggarnya kai! Aku tau selama ini kau mengikutinya! Bunuh dia!" Pekik minho.

"Jadi kau ingin main-main denganku. Dan aku akan bermain juga denganmu!" Kai menonjok wajah minho dan jonghyun sekaligus.

"Tunggu pembalasan kami!" Seringai jonghyun dan langsung menghilang bersama minho.

Kai menghela nafas sejenak. Mungkin ini saatnya ia turun tangan.

Wussshh!

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat namja tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Sehun menatap kai kaget.

"Bukankah? Kau?"

"Ya ini aku, aku memberi kalian satu ksatria lagi" ucap kai datar ditariknya baju baekhyun membuka bawah pundaknya.

"Ksatria light" ucapnya datar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Namja mesum! kurang ajaaar!" Pekik baekhyun memperbaiki baju yang dipakainya.

"K-kau! Ya! Selama ini kami mencarimu!"

"Sudahlah sehun, sekarang bukan waktunya. Jaga luhan baik-baik. Dan kumohoh temukan ksatria healing, aku terkena segel onew. Kumohon jaga luhan" ucap kai menatap sehun dalam.

"Sedang meminta bantuan tuan" seringai jonghyun kembali dibelakan kai.

Kai menatap jonghyun geram.

"Kau terlambat kai" seru jonghyun mengejek sambil menunjuk key yang sudah berada didepan luhan yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Bajingan kalian!"

Wuusshhhh!

GREP!

"Ka-"

Wuushhh!

"Luhaaaaaaaannnn!"

Jantung luhan berdetak kencang, ditatapnya kai yang kini memeluknya.

"Luhan!" Pekik baekhyun dan sehun. Luhan masih terus menatap mata kai yang tajam menatap key.

"Berhenti mengorbankan dirimu lu" lirih kai dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka bersamaan dengan hilangnya jonghyun dan key.

...

"A-apa yang terjadi? K-kaai?" Gumam luhan.

"Kaaaai!" Pekik luhan mencari namja yang telah hilang.

"Sehunnie! Kau melihatnya? Dia dimana? Hikss, kenapa sangat singkat. Hiks .. Aku .. Aku bahkan-"

Grep!

"Tenangkan dirimu, kita harus segera kerumah. Dan kau ikut kami" seru sehun menuntun luhan kemobilnya. Dimobil luhan masih menatap kosong, pikirannya berkecamuh melihat kai, sedangkan baekhyun terlalu bingung untuk berbicara. Seroang namja menarik bajunya memperlihatkan tanda lahirnya, ksatria? light?

Mereka sampai dihalaman rumah sehun. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumahnya. Terdengar kendaraan chen yang buru-buru masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi sehun-ah?" Ucap chen bingung saat sehun mengabari mereka untuk segera berkumpul.

"Luhannie!" Pekik kyungsoo melihat penampilan luhan yang berantakan.

"Kita jelaskan didalam" seru sehun.

"Kau juga ikut" serunya lagi pada baekhyun yang dari tadi mematung kagum, bingung, penasaran bercampur jadi satu.

"Mian-mian aku terlambat, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seru suara berat berlari kecil keruang keluarga.

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun bingung.

...

**Baekhyun side**

"Baekhyun kau adalah ksatria dari exo planet. Aku tau kau bingung. Kau bisa meminta yang lain untuk menjelaskannya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan kai, dan saat itu ada orang yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat. Saat itu kai memintaku untuk mencari ksatria healing karena ia tersegel oleh onew. Suho hyung, bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya sehun.

"Em, aku baru saja membaca tentang itu. Segel yang dibuat musuh bermacam-macam. Dan para healing bisa menyembuhkannya sekaligus membuang segel itu"

"Luhannie kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo melihat luhan sedari tadi terdiam.

"Em aku sudah lebih tenang, terimakasih kyung. Yang tadi itu adalah key, jonghyun, dan minho mereka salah satu dari planet edoras. Mereka yang melukai pohon kehidupan. Emm .. Sepertinya kalian harus menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada baekhyun" ucap luhan merasa tidak nyaman pada baekhyun yang sedari tadi kebingungan.

Suho memulai menjelaskan tentang exo planet dan tentang ksatria light power yang baekhyun miliki. Awalnya ia tidak pecaya tapi setelah melihat simbol yang lain ia menerimanya.

"Kita harus menemukan healing, kai pasti selama ini tersiksa karena segel itu" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hai haiii! Author cantik kembali. Ada yang menantikan ff ini gak?

Balasan review

* : makasih yaw, ia nih luhan emang polos. Iyaa kai kena segel onew dan disuruh ngebunuh luhan. Ntar healing bakal ketemu kokk .. thx for review

*ko chen teung : jelas lah! Pasti ada adegan actionnya! Ditunggu ajaa!

*haesya wu : okeyy! Author bakal cepetan satuin hunhannya!

*hunhanexo : sebenarnya ga ada niatan bikin shinee jahat, tapi entaah habis liat mv Lucifer kayak cocok gitu. Maaf banget ya buat shawol (bow). Jelas lah luhan sukanya Cuma sama sehun!

*vhienatrialvin : okey! Tapi kalo updatenya ga bias jamin yaw, soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget

*hun for han : author ikutan fiuhh juga, akhirnya bacon ketauan. Kai bakal kembali kok! Tenang "")

*oh chaca : hunhan lah, kaihan cuman slight dikit.

Makasih buat guest, sshowish, my babydeer, park minbi. Pokoknya buat kalian yg baca ngereview sama yg sider juga! Makasih udah ngebaca!

.

.

.

YO, OKAY.. SEXY!

.

.

."Kita harus menemukan healing, kai pasti selama ini tersiksa karena segel itu" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Susana rumah terasa sepi bagi sehun, semenjak kejadian itu luhan terus mengurung diri dikamar. Hanya terdengar jeritan baekhyun yang dengan bangganya langsung bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah mengambil kalungnya kerumah bersama chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah" panggil kyungsoo.

"Ne?"

"Apa tadi kai baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja nuuna"

"Syukurlah" gumam kyungsoo memegangi dadanya.

"Memangnya apa hubungan nuuna dengannya?"

"Aniyo, hanya saling mengenal. Itu .. Dia anak yang baik" lirih kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau menghibur luhan yang sedari tadi terus murung" lanjut kyungsoo lagi meninggalkan sehun yang masih duduk.

Sehun mendapat penggilan kalau tao besok akan kekorea.

"Sehun-ah, ajaklah luhan. Mungkin dia akan terhibur" saran suho.

"Ne hyung" ucap sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia berjalan kekamar luhan. Luhan terus menerus menatap kalungnya.

"Sehunnie .. Kau tau, mengapa banyak rakyat disana mengejekku?" Tanya luhan masih menatap kosong didepan balcon.

"Wae?"

"Karena aku puteri yang bodoh, tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. Hanya menyusahkan" lirihnya tersenyum kecut menatap sehun yang masih diam didepan pintu.

"Aku memang pantas dikasihani" lirih luhan lagi.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, luhannie" ucap sehun lembut berjalan kearah luhan.

"Tidak sehun, kau tidak tau. Disana saat latihan aku yang paling lamban, saat pelajaran sejarah aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, semua pelajaran tidak dapat aku kuasai dengan benar. Biar begitu mereka tersenyum padaku, kenapa? Aku selalu bertingkah manis didepan mereka, bersifat semanis mungkin. Hahaa .. Mungkin hanya itu kelebihanku 'menjadi yeoja manis' seterusnya .. Tidak ada" liriih luhan menggenggam erat pembatas balcon.

"Seperti saat ini, aku memaksa kebumi mencari para ksatria. Karena itu para pengawal kerajaan pasti kena marah raja dan ratu. Panglima siwon pasti sangat sulit menemukan suho waktu itu .. Dan juga .. Dan juga karena kebodohanku aku tidak tau jantungku berdetak pada siapa, ternyata selama ini setiap jantungku berdetak cepat .. Saat itu kai berada disisiku .. Melindungiku hiks"

"Luhannie! Kuakui kau memang bodoh. Tanpa kai aku bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak cepat!"

Luhan menatap sehun bingung, sehun menarik lengan luhan menyempitkan jarak diantara mereka. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan tepat saat ini bibir sehun dan luhan bersentuhan.

Jantung luhan terus berdetak kencang seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Sehun menyesap sedikit bibir luhan dan melepaskannya lembut.

Luhan membuka matanya menatap sehun bingung. Mungkin saat ini kemampuannya membaca pikirannya terjebak dirongga dadanya karena jantungnya tadi berpacu sangat cepat.

"S-sehunnie .."

"Wae? Itu balasanku saat kau waktu itu menciumku. Wae? Aku tau kau menyukainya kan" goda sehun memeluk luhan erat.

"Aku dapat merasakan jantungmu berdebar cepat saat ini" goda sehun lagi.

"Se...hunnie..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat debaran jantung luhan mulai berdenyut normal.

"Kajja, saatnya makan malam" ajak sehun tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku memakan makanan dalam diam. Kutatap baekhyun yang terus-terusan ribut dengan chanyeol.

"Mereka memang serasi" batinku tersenyum kecil.

"Wae? Kau tersenyum?" Tegur xiumin padaku.

"Em, apa mereka sudah pacaran?" Tanyaku kecil tapi dapat terdengar oleh semua yang ada diruangan.

"Yaaa! Luhannie! Apa aku terlihat pacaran dengannya? Mwoo? Sirheo!" Pekik baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya kesal.

"Wae, kalian terlihat cocok" gumamku tersenyum.

"Aiissh! Kau menyebalkan. Sedari tadi kau mengurung dirii dikamar. Kenapa kau menyadariku terakhir eoh? Aku orang bertama yang bertemman denganmu dibumi malah kau tidak menyadariku!" Pekik baekhyun kekanakan.

"Karena kau tidak menarik" timpal chanyeol.

"Luhannie sirheo! Kau malah membiarkan namja mesum itu mmenarik bajuku didepan umum! Ouuhh memalukan sekali" omel baekhyun kesal.

"Saat kita mendapatkannya akan kita sidang nanti ne" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu! Kita telanjangi dia didepan namsan tower! Itu harus!" Pekik baekhyun tertawa sarkastik.

"Ya! Kau mesum eoh? Kau ingin membuatnya kabur ? Kau tau betapa susahnya menemukannya!" Ucap chen kesal.

"Uri baekhyunnie ternyata suka menelanjangi orang ya" ejek chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

"Otokhe, kita mempunyai 2 yeoja mesum disini" gumam sehun menatapku.

"Ya! Kaulah yang mesum! Kau menciumku tadi!" Pekikku kesal. Ups!

"MWOOOOO!"

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Sehun side

Aissshh! Luhannie jinja! Bukuro! Aissh.

"Sehun-ah, kau benar-benar mengerikan eoh? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau? Mencium luhan? Dibibir? God! Daebak!" Seru chanyeol menghambur disofa ku. Aku duduk dicarpet sambil bermain ps.

"Em, kau memang hebat sehunnie" gumam chen.

"Neo jinja! Bagaimanapun dia seorang puteri sehun. Jangan bertindak kurang ajar padanya" timpal suho hyung menyebalkan.

"Oh iya, siapa yang ikut keperusahaan besok? Aku ada rapat"

"Aku yang akan menjemput tao!" Seru luhan masuk kekamarku.

"Ya! Kau ini masuk tanpa mengetuk!" Seruku kesal.

"Wae? Biasanya juga seperti ini" ucapnya malas menghambur duduk disebelah chanyeol. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Chanyeol-ah baekhyun, kyungsoo dan chen besok ada ujian, xiumin mengurus pemberhentian kerjanya. Kajja kita bertemu tao aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya" ajak luhan antusias.

"Kalau aku?" Tanya suho bingung.

"Suho-ya? Kau harus mempelajari lebih banyak lagi ttg exo planet dan segel kai" seru luhan.

"Araseo, kita bertiga" seruku tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa bertiga?"

"Rapatnya digedung sbs . Selagi aku rapat kalian bisa mencari tao dan juga aku sudah mengundang tao malam ini makan malam bersama. Ia wawancara digedung sbs" ucapku santai masih fokus pada permainanku.

"Jinja? Baiklah. Akan lebih baik bersamamu" ucap luhan beranjak dari sofa.

Setelah semalaman aku bermain, mataku terasa berat. Kulihat pegawaiku datang kerumah untuk menjemputku, aissh menyusakan saja.

"Aku sudah siap!" Seru chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu, aku mandi" ucapku malas.

"Dimana luhan?" Tanyaku bingung hanya ada aku chanyeol dan suho hyung dimeja makan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Seru xiumin.

"Nuuna! Dimana luhan?" Tanyaku.

"Eoh? Kulihat dia masih tidur dikammar. Tadi malam aku melihat ia begadang sampai jam 3 pagi didepan balcon" ucapnya miris. Pasti ia memikirkan kai, apa istimewanya namja itu.

"Biar aku yang membangunkannya" ucap suho hyung beranjak dari meja makan.

"Berapa lama lagi bocah itu, aku sebentar lagi akan terlambat" ucapku kesal didepan mobil.

"Tungguu! Tunggu! Aku datang! Wait wait!" Pekiknya berlari kecil. Kulihat ia tampak cantik hari ini.

"Whoaa luhannie neomu yeppo. Kau ini tau saja kita keperusahaan entertainment, kau ingin membuat semua artis yeoja disana menangis eoh?" Goda chanyeol membuatku kesal.

"Bagaimana lagi, aku memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi yang tercantik" ucapnya santai.

"Ouuh kau membuatku mual" gerutuku kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh tidak mengakui itu sehun. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu!" Serunya membuatku kesal.

"Yeaa ku akui wajahmu itu. Tapi tidak dengan sifat anehmu"

"Wae? Sifatku ini manis. Ia kan yeollie?" Ucapnya ber-aegyo menjijikan pada chanyeol. Lihatlah wajah chanyeol seperti anjing yang disuguhi tulang saja.

"Kita sudah sampai, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan rapat beberapa jam kedepan" ucapku santai meninggalkan luhan dan chanyeol yang sudah cengo melihat wajah-wajah artis. "Luhan? Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Didunia ini kau tercantik, teimut, termanis. Kau tidak perlu melihat yeoja-yeoja aneh itu dengan kagum!" Gerutuku kesal dilift.

.

.

.

¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kecil menusuri tempat-tempat tidak biasa seperti ruangan aneh yang sebenarnya untuk shooting dan juga tempat-tempat pemotretan.

"Luhannie, otokhe hari ini ada sidang mendadak dikampus. Aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap chanyeol menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, pergi saja" ucapku santai melambaikan tangan pada chanyeol.

"Chogi, ini tempat untuk apa?" Tanyaku pada cleaning service.

"Pembuatan film agassi" ucapnya kembali sibuk dengan sapunya.

Aku menatap adegan disana, sangat menarik. Terdengar lagu-lagu menyenangkan.

"Neol saranganda mariya ~" gumamku saat bagian lagu yang dinyanyikan lee hong ki. Aku kembali berjalan kali ini gedung pemotretan, "Whoaa daebak" gumamku melihat orang2 itu meloncat diranjang.

"Chogi agassi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seorang staf padaku.

"A-aku?"

"Dia sangat cantik? Mungkinkah artis baru?" Batin orang itu.

"Aku artis baru disini" ucapku kikuk.

"Ooh benarkah? Aah? Apa kau yang disuruh melakukan pemotretan bersama aktor kris wu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Eh tunggu? Kris wu? Aah benar dia namja tampan yang kulihat di tv waktu itu" batinku senang.

"Ne, aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya" ucapku seolah bingung. Hohoo

"Tenang saja, ikut saja. Ruangannya disebelah sana" ucapnya menuntunku.

"Dia orangnya?" Tanya salah satu yeoja, dapat ku lihat kris sedang dimake up.

"Kemarilah, kita beri sedikit make up padamu" ucapnya ooh, jadi dia adalah styles.

"Waah wajahmu sangat cantik, kulitmu benar-benar lembut ya. Siapa nama mu, kudengar kau baru" ucapnya.

"Luhan, namaku Lu-Han" ucapku tersenyum.

"Luhan? Kau berasal dari china?"

"Yeaa begitulah" ucapku tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah rekor kebohonganku terbanyak sepertinya. Dapat kulihat kris menatapku dengan alis berkerut.

"Model yeojanya diganti ya" batin kris dapat kudengar.

"Baiklah, ini untuk pembuatan MV lagu k-will you don't know love, okey? Baca narasinya. Lakukan seperti itu" ucap sutradaranya. Hohohoo.. Mereka memilih orang yang tepat, aku sii puteri mahkota exo planet yang cantik jelita. Dan dengan bakat khusus akting.

"Hey" sapaku pada kris. Ia hanya menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Cantik" batinnya padaku.

Hey? Tunggu? Hanya itu? Wow! Dia namja dingin kedua yang pernah aku temui setelah sehun.

Terdengar alunan lagunya yang sangat indah. Aku mendengar sutradara memujiku dan juga kris. Fiuuh.

Saat ini aku bedekatan dengan kris, lalu kris memelukku. Oh tidak! Aku benar2 gugup.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat. Oh tidak sehun menelponku dari tadi, otokhe..

"Luhan ssi, mau makan bersama?" Ajak kris yang bersama asistennya.

"Eh? Tentu" ucapku. Kami berjalan bersama kecaffetaria.

"GE!" Pekik seorang yeoja didepan kami. Eh? Bukankah dia tao? Ia langsung berlari kecil dan merangkul tangan kris.

"Dasar yeoja sialan! Berani-beraninya dia mendekati kris ge! Huhh kenapa dia sangat cantik! Kris ge! Kau tidak jatuh cintakan dengannya?!" Batin yeoja itu berteriiak. "Gege mau kemana? Siapa yeoja ini?" Tanyanya lembut. Aigoo benar2

"Aku mau makan, lepas tao. Tidak enak dilihat orang" ucap kris dengan bahasa chinanya.

"Tidak mau, kajja. Disana ada caffetaria" ucapnya menarik lengan kris. Huhh membuat kesal saja, mungkin yang lain saja nanti kusuruh memberitau yeoja genit itu. Menyebalkan.

"15 menit lagi akan dimulai shootingnya" ucap asistennya. Aku hanya memakan kesal salad ku.

"Ku dengar kau artis baru, dari management mana?" Tanyanya santai.

"Emm, itu ..."

"Luhan?" Panggil seseorang. Eh sehun? Syukurlah. Dapat kurasakan tao sedang gugup. Dia mungkin belum tau kalau sehun adalah partnernya.

"Dia pemegang saham terbesar disbs, dan pemilik perusahaan oh. Terbesar ke2 dikorea kris" jelas asistent kris dapat kudengar.

"Sehunnie kemarilah" panggilku melambaikan tanganku. Sehun meninggalkan rombongan pegawainya yang ikut dirapat, ku lihat eunhyuk ahjussi juga ada disitu.

"Lu-" sehun menatap tao dalam. Dapat kulihat pandangan tidak suka dari kris? Apa kris menyukai tao?


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan review ch 7:**

***Ko Chen Teung : hahaa, kris itu punya alasan loh :D muehehe. Thx ya reviewnya ^¤^**

***mybabydeer : iyaa chingu gomawo sarannya. Ini udah berusaha serapi mungkin. Chapter ini aku panjangin kok :D hahaa Jeongmal gomawo ^¤^**

***LVenge : luhan cuman kagum kokk sama dragon. Kaya ngefans gituu. Tenang luhan tetap sama sehun kok ^¤^**

*** .58 : hahaa, ga ada apa-apa kokk. Ahaha**

***hanalu93 : iyaa aku juga ngerasa, mianhae kemaren buru2 update nya T_T. Gomawo reviewnya**

*** .3745 : iyaa ntar ada kaisoonya kok tenaaang. Wae? Kasian soo dibuat menderitaa T_T **

**Makasih banyak buat lulurara|niasw3ty|ruixi1|hunhanexo|oh chaca| kachimato| yang udah review ^•^**

**Makasih juga buat kalian yang ngefollow dan -kan ff absurd author -_-'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO. OKAY.. SEXY!**

**.**

.

.

_**"Lu-" sehun menatap tao dalam. Dapat kulihat pandangan tidak suka dari kris? Apa kris menyukai tao?**_

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Eh? Annyeonghaseyo" ucap tao sopan. Ia sudah bertemu sehun diruang rapat.

"Ne" ucap sehun masih terkejut.

Sehun kembali menatapku menatapku. Ya.. Yaa.. Yaa setidaknya dia bisa bertelepati tapi ..

"Kau tau aku mencarimu kemana2 tadi, chanyeol hyung jinja. Meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau tadi baik2 saja kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu kan?" Tanya sehun beruntun.

"Minum ini dulu" dengan malas aku menyodorkan sedotan bubble tea kemulutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku santai tersenyum pada kris dan tao yang menatap kami.

_**"Apa hubungan mereka? Mereka sepasang kekasih?"**_

"Kris sudah saatnya kembali kelokasi syuting" tegur asistennya.

Kris dan tao meninggalkanku dan sehun setelah membowkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga harus kesana, kau mau ikut?" Tawarku.

"Eodi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Syuting mv k-will 'you don't know love" ucapku tersenyum gembira.

"MWOOOO! Uhuk2 yaa! Kau bahkan bukan siapa2, aish pasti ada kesalahan!" Omel sehun.

Kini dengan kesal aku membawa sehun kelokasi syutingnya. Kulihat dijalan tadi sehun sibuk menyuruh sekertarisnya datang kembali. Hehee.

"Kau lebiih cocok menjadi model MV trouble maker!" Umpatnya tepat diwajahku dan menyentil keningku.

"Ya! Neo!" Pekik sutrada.

"_**Aku tau mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka"**_ batin sehun menutup matanya.

"Saya?" Tanyaku polos.

"Kau bukan dari agensi SM kan? siapa kau?" Tanya sutradara.

"Aku? Aku luhan" ucapku polos. Ku lihat sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bukan artisnya mengapa kau malah syuting disiinii" ucap sutradara gemas.

"Bukankah tadi orang itu yang membawaku" ucapku santai.

"Tapi seharusnya kau tau, aduuh kau ini. Kami bisa dituntut oleh sm! Artisnya sudah datang disana!"

"Permisi, maafkan dia sutradara. Kami akan membayar ganti ruginya" ucap sehun santai.

"Siapa kau hah! managernya? Seharusnya kau bisa mengatur artismu!" Pekik sutradara itu jengkel. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"O-omoo! Sajangnim? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap orang menghampiri kami. Sutradara tadi tampak terkejut.

"Adikku ini tadi disangka artis kiriman sm dan malah ikut syuting mv" ucap sehun.

_**"Apa? Dia sajangnim itu? Seorang pewaris perusahaan oh? Mati aku!"**_ Batin sutradara.

"Ooh, aniyo tidak apa2 sajangnim. Maafkan perlakuan sutradara kami. Dan adik anda bisa melanjutkan syuting semuanya bisa diatur sajanggnim" ucap orang itu yang ternyata ceo sbs.

"An-"

"Sehunnie jebal, izinkan aku ne. Ne, eo?" Rayu ku beraegyo padanya.

"Ne sajangnim, sepertinya adik anda sangat menginginkannya" ucap ceo sbs.

"Mwoya? Aku bukan adiknya. Ya! sehunnie!"

"Eiy, dia kekasih anda ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jawabku kesal.

Setelah berdebat panjang dengan sehun, dan dengan bujukan ceo sbs dan sutradara yang dari tadi keringat dingin akhirnya aku melanjutkan syutingku dan sehun ikut menontonnya.

Selesai syuting sehun langsung memaksaku pulang, dasar menyebalkan.

"Sehunnie, aku tau pikiranmu" ucapku kesal.

"Mian, tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya merebut posisi orang lain luhan. Coba kau bayangkan artis yang menjadi modelnya. Pasti dia sedihkan? Apalagi itu awal debutnya" ucapnya menasehatiku.

"Molla, sirheo!" Ucapku kesal langsung masuk kemobil sehun.

Sehun menyebalkan, kalau tau nanti akan dibatalkan lebih baik tidak usah syuting! Huwaa! Aku juga ingin muncul di tv seperti kris!

"Kau marah?" Tanya sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. _**Aku benci sehun! Sehun jahat!**_

Aku membanting pintu mobil kesal dan langsung masuk kekamarku. Tidak kupedulikan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Luhannie? Kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama tao?" Teriak baekhyun dari luar.

"Tidak! Aku dikamar saja. Kalian bisa pergi!" Pekikku kesal.

"Baiklah, suho dan xiumin tetap ada dirumah. Jjaa" teriak baekhyun, dapat kudengar langkahnya meninggalkan pintu kamarku. Menyebalkan! Semuanya menyebalkan!

Aku memilih untuk bersantai dikamar dan berlama2 berendam dibak.

"Whooh apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya" gumamku kesal.

Kutatap simbol telekinesis dibagian perutku.

Aku merindukan mu kai ..

***flashback**

_**Aku dibawa oleh beberapa pengawal kerajaan.**_

_**"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak bergabung?" Tanyaku bingung.**_

_**"kami disini ditugaskan ekslusif untuk melindungi tuan puteri. Kami tidak bisa melindungi yang lainnya" ucap salah seorang pengawal.**_

_**"Luhannie!" Panggil suara anak lain.**_

_**"Eh? Kai?"**_

_**"Aku! Akan melindungi luhan juga ahjussi! Biarkan aku ikut! Aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk luhan!" Ucapnya bersemangat.**_

_**"Tapi kau masih kecil! Kau akan menyusahkan kami dan lagipula kau belum mengetahui powermu sendiri" ucap pengawal itu tegas.**_

_**"Aku ingin bersama kai! Ahjussi tolonglah!" Ucapku memelas merangkul lengan kai.**_

_**Kini kami berada ditengah ruangan yang megah, lalu lantai ditengahnya terbuka.**_

_**"Disini kami akan mengamankan tuan puteri" ucap pengawal itu.**_

_**"Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dari kami" ucap salah satu ksatria edoras yg jahat. Dan seketika pisau dengan cepat seperti cahaya mengarah kejantungku.**_

_**Wussshh**_

_**"A-akh" kulihat pisau itu hanya menembus permukaan kulitku. Tangan menggenggam pisau itu, pandangannku mulai buram dapat kulihat kai saat aku terjatuh.**_

_**"Selamat kai" lirihku dan akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya kai mengetahui powernya.**_

_**Aku terbangun setelah pingsan. Kulihat ruangan yang gelap, aku sudah 1 minggu disini dan akhirnya aku keluar. Satu orang yang kucari, dimana kai?**_

_**"Ia melarikan diri, anak mengerikan itu kabur"**_

_**"Mwo? Setelah mencoba membunuh tuan puterii ia kabur begitu saja?"**_

_**"Hey siapa yg mencoba membunuhku? Kai malah menyelamatkankuu. Powernya adalah teleport? Mwo? Kalian menghukumnya? Jadi? Sekarang ia kabur? Kalian jahat! Kai tidak bersalaaah!"**_

***flashback end**

Aku menghela nafas berat,

"Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja saat ini? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Aku merindukanmu" lirihku, kulihat didadaku yang ada sedikit luka gores kecil yang tidak pernah hilang, anyi luka yang tidak ingin aku hilangkan. Karena luka ini, luka ini adalah bukti aku telah menyakitinya.

"Ada apa dengan rambutku?" Kulihat rambutku yang warnanya mulai memudar.

"Aneh?" Gumamku beranjak dari bath mandi dan langsung mengeringkan tubuhku.

Aku duduk didepan balcon kamarku.

"Hmm, indahnya ternyata exo planet dari sini berwarna putih dan sangat kecil. Dulu saat aku diexo planet bintang hijau yang aku tinjaki ini .. Adalah mimpiku kesini. Dan aku ada disini" lirihku tersenyum kecil.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Luhan? Sedang memandangi apa? Tanya suho duduk dikursi sebelahku.

"Lihatlah, bintang berwarna putih itu" tunjukku disalah satu bintang.

"Yang itu?"

"Em, indah bukan"

"Ya, sangat indah. Dan memandangnya memberikan kehangatan .. Ketenangan" ucap suho meemejamkan matanya.

"Waktu kita lima bulan lagi sebelum gerhana matahari tiba. Saat itu kita akan berkumpul dan menyatukan kekuatan kita lalu bersama-sama ke exo planet berperang. Kau siap?"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai nama perang. Tapi, aku selalu siap mempertahankan rakyat diplanetku" ucapkku mantap.

"Kau memang pemberani puteri"

"Terimakasih suho, kau harapanku yang bisa menjelaskan tentang exo planet pada mereka" ucapku tersenyum.

"Em luhan, sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang hubunganmu dengan kai" ucap suho hati-hati.

"Ya .. Begitulah suho. Apa dia marah padaku? Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah bisa kubaca pikirannya adalah kai .. Apa dia marah padaku?" Lirihku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Anyi, dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia ingin melindungimu lu. Berhenti berpikir negatif. Kalau kai membencimu, untuk apa dia menyelamatkanmu, mengawasimu saat kau ada dibumi. Itu karena ia menyayangimu. Kita akan menemukan healing dan membebaskan kai dari segel terkutuk itu" ucap suho meyakinkanku. Healing .. Dimana kau ..

"Kajja kita keluar, aku baru saja mendapat telepati dari xiumin. Mereka sudah datang" ajak suho.

"Kau keluarlah dulu, aku ingin sendiri sebentar" ucapku tersenyum tulus.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, kuletakan majalah fashion yang dimodeli oleh tao. Mungkin aku harus merubah sifat kekanakanku. Jadilah dewasa lu ..

"Luhannie! Tao ada disini!" Pekik chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Hi tao!" Seruku menghambur memeluknya.

"Dia bisa membaca masa depan, dan dia sudah tau kedatangan kita" ucap baekhyun kagum. Menyebalkan. Aku tersenyum senang, ya .. Walaupun hatiku kesal. Aku cemburu sehun yang sangat menyukai tao. Aku benci jika harus menjadi nomer dua. Aku ! Luhan adalah nomer 1.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bergabung dengan kalian" ucap tao tertawa malu.

Chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo menggandeng tao. Kami tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Tenang saja tao, aku sudah mengurus kontrakmu dengan labelmu. Dan akan membebaskanmu. Jadwalmu bisa kuatur menjadi sedikit. Kau mengertikan keadaan kami sekarang ini" ucap sehun. Tidak biasanya ia berbicara sepanjang ini pada orang baru. Menyebalkan.

"Em, gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum. Mwo? Sehun-nie? Iee?

"Tentu" ucap sehun.

_**"Huhh, aku akan merindukan kris ge kalau seperti ini" **_batin tao. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Hehee, luhan eonni sangat pandai membaca pikiran ya. Kau membuatku malu" ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"Ehehh, itu juga bukan mauku" ucapku tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalian berdua harus saling belajar dalam berkomunikasi lewat telepati kalian" nasehatku bijak.

"Wow, tumben kau berkata bijak seperi ini?" Ucap sehun kecil. Benci.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu kedatangan tao, hari ini tao mengatar kris kebandara. Sehun pun juga sibuk dengan yang lainnya mempelajari power mereka.

"Aku akan kechina beberapa hari jie, kalungku disana dan juga ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disana" ucap tao pada kami semua saat makan malam.

Yang lainnya sudah setuju termaksud aku.

Selesai makan malam aku memilih untuk langsung kekamar.

"Luhannie" panggil sehun.

"Em?" Tanyaku malas masuk kekamarku.

"Ya luhanie, kau masih kesal denganku gara2 digedung sbs waktu itu?" Tanyanya membuatku makin kesal saja.

"Anyi, aku tidak kesal. Sudah lah sehun aku mau tidur" ucapku malas.

"Lu, warna rambutmu seperti luntur?" Ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kau kira baju!" Pekikku kesal, tapi kuakui memang sedikit memudar. Aku juga bingung.

"Lu, besok aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Untuk menebus kesalahanku waktu itu" ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Pastikan kalau itu menyenangkan" ucapku singkat langsung merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur dan menutuup semua tubuhku sampai kepala dengan selimut.

"Jalja" terdengar suara sehun lembut lalu keluar kamarku.

.

.

.

"Pemotretan? Khusus untukku?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Em, kita kestudio chanyeol" ucapnya.

"Omoo, sehunnie!" Ucapku merangkul tangannya.

"Ya, aku sedang menyetir" ucapnya kesal.

"Araseo" ucapku tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Kini kami berada dihalaman belakang rumah. Aku melatih kemampuanku dengan melayangkan benda2. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatanku menjadi sangat lemah. Aku tidak kuat mengangkat kursi atau hal yang berat. Ada apa dengan ku?

"Sehunnie! Aku ingin kechina!" Pekikku ditengah latihan.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin kechina sehun. Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur kesana. Aku kan tidak pernah jalan2 kesana" bujukku. Entah setelah chatting dengan kris tadi malam aku jadi ingin kechina.

"Ayolah sehun, sepertinya itu ide bagus" ajak chanyeol.

"Whoa? Berarti kita keluar negeri dong? Daebak. Aku juga ingin sehunnie" rayu baekhyun juga ikut.

"B-baiklah .. Aku akan menelpon sekertaris kim untuk mengurus semuanya" ucap sehun kewalahan.

Diruang keluarga kami berkumpul sejenak, kyungsoo membuatkan minuman dan beberapa kue kering yang enak.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kechina lu?" Tanya sehun.

"Em, hanya aku ingin" ucapku santai.

"Iya, kami akan mengenalkan bumi padamu luhan nuuna. Waktu kita juga masih 5 bulan lagi" ucap suho tersenyum padaku.

"Jincha? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin keparis, bali, mesir, LA, eropa dan lainnya!" Pekikku senang.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis berdimple terlihat fokus meracik obatnya, dibawah atap rumah kaca dengan tanaman2 obat yang indah.

"Masih selalu seperti ini, berapa banyak obat yang sudah kau buat eoh?" Ucap. suara namja sambil memperhatikan botol2 obat porselen itu.

"Kau kesini?" Tanya yeoja china itu.

"Em, sekali-sekali ikutlah jalan-jalan bersamaku kekota. Kau tidak bosan terus2an mengurung dirimu hanya di rumah kaca, lab, dan divilla" ucap namja itu malas.

"Sudah lah wufan, kau tidak perlu mengurusiku. Bagaimana keadaan tao?" Tanya yeoja itu masih terpaku pada mortirnya.

"Begitulah, akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk dengan teman barunya padalah kulihat jadwalnya paling pemotretan 2 kali saja dalam sebulan. Xingie, ini oleh-olehku" ucap wufan atau lebih dikenal kris itu.

"Unicorn?"

"Ya, ini terbuat dari tulang gajah tapi kau lihat mutiara ini kecil ditengah sini, itu diduga berasal dari air mata seorang tuan puteri. Konon unicorn dulu bukanlah hewan yang berasal dari bumi, tapi. Dari planet lain yang mengikuti majikannya" ucap kris. Yixing atau biasa dipanggil lay itu memperhatikan gepengan kecil yang berukir kepala unicorn sampai leher yang telihat sangat indah itu lama. "Benda ini sangat langka, tidak sengaja aku temukan saat pemotretan di phoenix, arizona" ucap kris lagi kecil.

"Akan ku simpan ini, terimakasih kris" ucap lay tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple manisnya.

"Kembalilah kepenginapan xingie, nanti akan ada tamu spesial" ucap kris tersenyum kecil.

"Nugu?"

"Aniya, hanya orang yang kukenal. Dia aneh, menarik dan menyenangkan. Namanya luhan" ucap kris tersenyum.

"Ya! Kau ingin menghianati tao eoh? Kris, dengarkan aku. Tao sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah membuat hatinya hancur kris" ucap lay.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berubah. Dia sangat keras kepala dan masih sangat kekanak-kanakan" lirih kris kecil.

"Tapi kau mencintainya kan? Aku tau itu, kau hanya belum siap kris"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Whoaaa .. Jadi ini china"

"Whoaah sehunnie, penginapannya sangat indah" ucapku terkagum melihat gerbangnya.

"Tentu, pelayanan disini sangat bagus luhannie" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun-ah? Aku tau tempat ini. Ini penginapan di drama skip beat kan?" Ujar baekhyun.

"Molla, yang kutau. Disini sangat indah" ucap sehun bersender dikursi mobil. Kami berada dimini bus.

Kami berada dipenginapan zeus. Baru saja memasuki gerbang sudah disambut ramah pelayan dan juga pemandangan luar biasa, dikiri kanan ada kolam ikam koi.

Kami memilih bagian seperti rumah yang memiliki beberapa kamar. Rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumah untuk namja.

"Whoaa lulu eonni, lihat bunga-bunganya! Dan juga lihat ini .. Ini sangat indaaah. Hmm harum azalea nya sangat nyaman" seru baekhyun mengelilingi rumah.

"Xiuminnie, sepertinya aku lebih ingin sekamar denganmu" ucapku malas.

Kami makan malam bersama digazebo , hembusan angin malamnya terasa hangat melihat kebersamaan kami.

"Kau mau shake? Katanya ini sangat lezat" ucap chanyeol menyicipi.

"Othe?" Tanyaku.

"Em, nyaman"

"Aku juga mau!" Seru baekhyun menuang shake.

"Aaakhhh, rasanya .. Seperti ... Soju bercampur blablabla" gumam baekhyun tidak jelas.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat baekhyun yang mendiskripsikan minuman itu.

"Baiklah, kita berpesta malam ini" seru suho.

"One shoot!" Seerunya lagi.

"Yeaaaa! One shoot!"

**"Aaakh!"** Seru baekhyun memegani dadanya.

"Baekhyunnie? Waeyo?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Lu-luhannie .. Apa yang terjadi jantungku berdegup kencang. Apaa .. Apa ini berarti .."

"Healing! Dia disini!" Seru suho berdiri mengarahkan padangan kesegala penjuru.

"Hentikan minum2 kalian! Kita harus mencarinya!" Ucap suho.

Mata kami mengarah pada beberapa yeoja berpakaian adat berjalan melewati taman kami.

"Dia pasti salah satu dari mereka" ucap sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Konsentrasi, kau bisa menemukannya!" seru chanyeol.

Kami sudah berpencar lebih 4 jam, waktu sudah lebih tengah malam tapi tidak ada yang menemukan si healing.

"Aku sudah lelah, ia tidak ada dimana-mana" seru kyungsoo.

"Nado!"

"Sudahlah, kita cari besok pagi ne" ucap suho lagi.

"Em, gomawo leader" ucapku tersenyum kecil. Walaupun aku sangat-sangat kecewa.

Aku merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur empuk, baekhyun memilih untuk berendam diair panas. Padahal aku tau ia janjian dengan chanyeol. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi.

Pesan dari Sehun?

"Jja?"

"Ajik"

"Keluarlah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Keluar saja, aku didepan pintu rumahmu" balasnya cepat.

Aku berjalan kecil dan membuka pelan pintu.

"Sehun?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku malas.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumah kaca" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Em, karena bintangnya sangat indah" aku menatapnya yang sudah berpakaian tebal dengan 2 cups hot chocolate ditangannya yang masih mengepul.

"Tunggu, aku mengambil jaketku" ucapku kembali kekamar. Aku dan sehun berjalan melewati jalanan setapak.

"Chuoo" gumamku saat angin malam melewati tengkukku.

Langsung kurangkul tangan sehun dan bersender ditubuh tingginya.

"Saat sampai dirumah kaca akan hangat hannie"

Aku melihat rumah yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca, banyak tanaman disana.

"Kenapa tanamannya disana?"

"Agar tanaman yang tidak bisa tumbuh ditanah china dapat tumbuh" terang sehun.

"Benar, disini hangat sehunnie" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Em, tentu"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dan langsung melepas mantelnya dan berkeliling disini. Memperhatikan setiap tanaman yang ada disini.

"Sehunnie, kenapa namanya sangat suliit" gumamnya.

"Itu nama latin" ucapku.

Aku duduk dikursi ditengah2 tanaman kuletakan hot chocolate ku dimeja.

"Luhannie!" Panggilku. Luhan menatapku tersenyum, dia sangat cantik dibawah sinar bulan seperti ini.

"Kau terpesona padaku eoh?!" Tanyanya, semoga ia tidak mendengar apa yang kupikirkan disini mengingat jarak kita yang lumayan jauh.

"Em! Aku terpesona padamu! Berhenti memoto dirimu sendiri! Kemarilah dan ambil beberapa fotoku yang tampan!" Teriakku tertawa kecil. Ah memalukan oh sehun.

"Ahahaa, sirheo! aku ingin berselca dengan kepompong ini" ucapnya memperhatikan kepompong yang segaja dikembang biakan. Pabo ~

Aku memegang kalung yang matanya seperti angin topan kecil. Aku ingin memberikannya pada luhan. Huhh sangat sulit mengendalikan pikiran, aku belajar keras dengan suho hyung agar bisa mengendalikan pikiranku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanipulasi kemampuan luhan yg menyebalkan ini.

"Whooaa!" Seruku kaget saat luhan sudah ada didekatku.

"Kenakan mantelmu" ucapku menutupi lengannya yang terkspos, apalagi ia hanya memakai daster tidur putih yang tipis.

"Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini" ucapku malas.

"Dan juga, jangan berpakaian seperti ini didepan yang lain!" Ucapku kesal.

"Eiiy, araseo appa"

"Ya! Aku tidak bercanda" ucapku kesal mentakbam keningnya.

Aku kembali bersandar dikursi kayu ini.

"Sehunnie, aku tidak sabar ingin menemui si healing. Ia akan menyembuhkan kai" ucapnya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dilangit.

"Luhannie-"

"Omo! Omo lihat! Kepompongnya bergerak!" Serunya berlari kearah kepompong ituu. Kulihat mantelnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Kupungut kembali mantelnya dan membersihkan sedikit. Aku berjalan menghampiriinya yang masih fokus menatap kepompong itu.

"Luhannie" ucapku pelan.

"Ssstt, perhatikan ini sehun" ucapnyaa berbisik.

"Luhannie ak-"

"Diamlah! Nanti kupu-kupunya tidak jadi keluar" ucapnya kembalii fokus menatap kepompong.

"Ini untukmu" ucapku menyodorkan kotak kalung padanya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kalung untukmu luhan" ucapku malas membukanya. Aku berjalan selangkah lebih dekat dengannya dan memasangkan kalung itu kelehernya.

"Indah" ucapnya tersenyum menatapku.

"Gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menatapnya dalam, ku benahi rambut nakalnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Luhannie .. Aku .. Kurasa aku mencintaimu" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"S-sehunnie? K-kau tidak boleh" ucapnya kaget.

"Wae? Apa karena kau tuan puteri disana?"

"Aniyo, bukan-"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aniyo, a-aku menyukaimu, tapi .. Tapi tidak bisa sehun ... Aku .."

Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Luhannie, kau tau pertama aku melihatmu ditaman kampus, kau terlihat sangat aneh kau tau? Lalu saat dibackstage, kau sangat menyebalkan, dan saat kau tiba-tiba dirumahku, kau menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan saat ku tau tentang orang tuaku, saat itu aku merasa kau sangat hangat. Kau membawa kehidupan padaku, membuatku tersenyum. Tapi bukan itu .. Saat aku melihatmu jantungku berdebar cepat, aku menjadi beku saat kau menatapku hangat. Apakah aku mencintaimu? Aku sangat kesal saat kau terluka, aku merasa aku sangat bodoh saat tidak sengaja melukaimu. Aku .. Aku rasa aku bisa gila tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, seorang alien. Aku mencintaimu luhan" ucapku kembali menatapnya.

"S-sehunnie .. A-aku tidak bisa" lirihnya membalikan badannya.

GREP

Aku menarik lengannya dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Kupeluk tubuh mungilnya. Merasakan kehangatannya.

Bibirnya sangat manis.

Aku ingin terus menikmati bibir mungilnya.

Manis

Lembut

Beberapa saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami, lebih tepatnya ciumanku karena ia tidak memebalas setiap gerak bibirku. Tapi, hanya membiarkanku menikmati bibirnya.

"Luhannie, tetaplah disisiku sampaai kapanpun" ucapku lembut.

"Mianhae sehun, aku tidak bisa" ucapnya pelann berlari meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan sehun yang masih terpaku menatap punggungnya.

"Pergi denganku nuuna, selamatkan aku" bujuk seorang namja ditengah jalan itu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengenali wajah itu, sangat-sangat mengenalnya.

"K-kai?" Luhan menatap kai bingung. Tapi ada yang salah, namja itu ... Dia bukan kai. Auranya, adalah onew.

"Luhan?" Ucap kai tersenyum kecil berjalan kearahnya. Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya.

Sehun melihat kejadian itu, "mungkinlah luhan akan meninggalkannya? Sepertinya kai kembali padanya" lirih sehun.

"Luhan? Kau mau ikut denganku? Tolonglah" bujuk onew yang menjelma menjadi kai. Luhan tidak membaca pikirannya, tapi dengan aura itu pun ia tau jika dia bukan kai.

"K-kemana?" Tanyanya serak.

"Bersama ku" bujuknya lagi.

"Ditengah hutan sana, temani aku. Healing itu akan mengobatiku" ucap kai lagi. Luhan menatap si healing yang tengah ketakutan dibelakang kai. Ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena wujud mereka sama. Healing bisa menyembuhkan kai.

"Kau tau, kemampuanku melemah. Tapi .. kurasa aku bisa meninju seseorang" lirih luhan kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya onew.

BUUUGH!

Luhan meninju pipi onew.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menipuku! Kau bajingan onew!" Pekik luhan mengarahkan batu besar dibawah tubuh onew. Ia menatap wajah kai sejenak.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menyakiti wajah ini eh?" Seringai onew.

"Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu!" ucap luhan dingin, tidak ada main-main diwajahnya. Suho dan yang lainnya menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sesaat onew berdiri menjauh.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berbuat sekasar ini tuan puteri. Kekasihmu itu sebentar lagi akan mati ditangan kami. Tapi tenang saja, mayatnya akan kami kuburkan bersama mayatmu nanti" ucap onew menyeringai dan langsung menghilang.

"Luhannie!" Pekik suho berlari kearah luhan.

"Hiks, di-dia benar-benar menakutkan" lirih luhan memeluk suho.

"Gwaenchana, aku diisini. Kami disini" ucap suho menenangkan.

Baekhyun berlari kearah yeoja yang masih syok itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir.

"aniyo, angwanchana" ucapnya bergetar.

"Ikut kami dulu, kami menginap disebelah sana" ucap baeekhyun menuntun yeoja itu.

"E-em"

Kini semua mereka didalam rumah yeoja. Xiumin memberikan hot chocolate pada luhan dan yeoja healing tadi.

"Namaku zhang yixing, atau biasa dipanggil lay" ucap yeoja itu.

"Apa kau memiliki simbol seperti ini? Berbentuk unicorn" ucap xiumin memperlihatkan simbol ditelapak tangannya.

"Eh? B-bagaimana bisa? Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya lay terkejut.

Xiumin dan baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan hati-hati, lay mengangguk paham. Ia menerima kenyataan itu dengan tenang.

"Dan hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan kai" lirih luhan yang masih duduk disofa.

"Dia terkena segel oleh musuh" ucap kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengenal seseorang yang memiliki simbol sejenis ini .." Gumam lay.

"N-nugu? Mungkinkah simbol api?" Suho mengambil kertas gambar simbol dragon.

"Oh? Benar!" Ucap lay kaget.

"D-dimana dia?" Tanya suho antusias.

"Dia disini, dan juga ada temanku yeoja yang memiliki simbol seperti ini juga" ucap lay lagi. Suho merenyitkan keningnya bingung. Bukankah sudah pas 12?

"Dia model terkenal, simbolnya seperti hourglass" ucap lay hati-hati.

"Maksudmu tao? Dia sudah bergabung dengan kami hampir sebulan" ucap chen.

"Benarkah? Aah pantas, dia tidak tau aku mmemiliki simbol ini maupun kris. Tapi kami berdua tau" ucap lay tersenyum kikuk.

"K-kris?"

BRAK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tebak siapa yang kutemukan?" Serunya tanpa melihat situasi tegang diidalam.

"Tadaa!" Chanyeol menarik kris yang masih bingung.

"Yixing?" Ucap kris bingung melihat lay yang dikeliling orang2 itu.

"Luhan?" Bingung kris lagi.

"Kris, duduk lah dulu" ucap chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang dari tadi kau katakan. Kau gila eoh?" Tanya kris malas dan duduk disofa.

"Kris, kita berasal dari exo planet. Tao juga kita berdua belas termaksud 1 lagi yang belum ditemukan" jelas lay.

Akhirnya setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari lay dan suho kris mengerti.

"Dan kalian bersaudara" tambah luhan.

"Mwo? Dia saudaraku? Aku punya saudara?" Tanya kris bingung.

"Em tentu, hyung" ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Akhirnya aku memiliki saudara!" Seru chanyeol memeluk kris.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Ini sudah hampir subuh, kalian tidurlah" ucap suho saat yang lain tengah berbincang. Sedari tadi aku diam begitu juga dengan sehun. Sedikit canggung memang.

"Tidurlah lu, kau akan sakit jika begadang" ucap sehun memegang pundakku dan beranjak keluar.

"N-ne, kau juga!" Seru ku saat ia keluar, tidak ada jawaban apapun darinya. Huhhh .. Apa dia marah padaku?

Aku merebahkan kembali diriku ditempat tiidur yang nyaman ini.

_**"Sehun .. Kai ..."**_

.

.

.

¤**¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Aku meengerjapkann mataku lemah, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali. Kulihat jam didinding kamarku pukul 10 pagi. Huuuhh.

"Luhannie! Ireona!" Pekik kyungsoo dari luar. Kudengar ia membuka pintu kamarku.

"Luhannie, kajja kita makan. Pelayannya sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak. Siang ini sehun mengajak kita jalan-jalan" ajak kyungsoo.

"Em, dimana yang lain?"

"Baekhyun masih tidur, lay pergi ada urusan, xiumin eonnie sedang mandi. Dan para namja sepertinya masih tidur" ucap kyungsoo malas.

"Araseo, aku akan mandi" ucapku lemah turunn dari tempat tidurku.

"Luhannie, kau terlihat pucat?" Tegur xiumin.

"Mungkin karena begadang tadi malam" jawabku langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah berendam cukup lama aku meenyudahinya karena kyungsoo mengomel dari tadi gara-gara baekhyun tidak bisa dibangunkan. Aigoo anak itu benar-benar.

Kini kami berkumpul makan bersama, pemandangan yang indah. Sedari tadi aku merasakan pandangan sehun terus terpaku padaku, huhh membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Luhannie? Kau tampak pucat?" Tegur suho padaku.

"Hm, aku tidak biasa begadang" jawabku santai agar tidak ada yang khawatir padaku.

"Jadi hari ini kita jalan-jalan ketembok besar china?" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Jika kau mau" balas sehun malas.

"Horree! Kris kau membimbing kami ne diisana. Ahahaa .. Aku tidak sabar" seru baekhyun.

"Ya!

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Aku akan tinggal dipenginapan saja, mian mian. Kalian bersenang-senanglah ne" ucap ku tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, annyeong luhannie ^•^" seru baekhyun.

Aku menatap sehun yang masiih terdiam, kami tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimana pun, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku. Mungkin..

"Sehunnie.." Panggilku mencoba mendekatinya, ia hanya menatapku datar.

"Kau ikut dengan mereka?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Anyi"

"Lalu, kau kemana? Apa dipenginapan saja?"

"Aku ada pertemuan perusahaan" ucapnya santai.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa hubungi yang lain. Disini ada suho hyung dan lay nuuna" ucapnya care padaku, aku tersenyum lega. Tapi mengapa ia tidak mengatakan untuk menghubunginya? Kenapa suho dan lay? Ada apa dengan ku?

"Em, terima kasih sehun. Hati-hati dijalan ne" ucap ku melambaikan tanganku saat sehun berjalan kemobil jemputannya.

_**"Kau memang tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti perasaanku lu" **_

DEG!

"S-sehun?" Batinku sakit menatap punggungnya yg sudah menjauh itu. Seperti inikah perasaannya? A-aku? Aku menyakitinya?

Aku berjalan lemah duduk diitaman, melihat itik2 dikolam.

"Tempat ini seperti di exo planet" lirihku kecil.

Aku melirik kearah kiriku, rumah kaca..

Aku ingin melihat lay dan suho yang tadi bilang ingin bereksperimen.

"Waah, lay. Kau hebat" kagum suho saat lay berhasil menghidupkan tupai yang mati itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kekuatan ini anugrah" ucapnya melepaskan tupai itu pergi.

"Whoaa, sudah banyak berkembang eh?" Tegurku duduk dikursi.

"Em, luhannie. Lay sangat hebat. Aku yakin ia bisa menyembuhkan kai nanti" ucap suho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita latihan. Aku akan membuat segel dilengan suho, dan kau lay, coba memusnahkan segelnyya" ucapku beranjak.

"Kau siap?" Tanyaku pada suho.

"Em" jawabnya pasti.

Aku mulai menyuliskan segel itu dengan jariku ditangan suho dan akhirnya terbentuk sempurna.

"Coba kau keluarkan kekuatanmu dengan tangan yg ku segel" ucapku. Suho mencoba menyemburkan airnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Saat ia mencoba tangan sebelahnya yg tidak disegel malah bisa.

"Selesai, sekarang coba kau musnahkan segel itu lay" ucapku lagi.

Lay menyentuh lengan suho lama dan perlahan segel itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Coba kau gunakan lagi kekuatanmu?" Ucap lay ragu.

Byuuurrrss ...

Suho mengarahkan airnya ketanaman.

"Bisa! Kau hebat lay!" Serunya kagum.

"Chukae, kau memang hebat" ucapku tersenyum.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu kami dichina dan hari ini kami ber11 ada dibandara menuju korea selatan, seoul. Kali ini aku lebih menempel pada suho, aku tidak tahan harus bersama sehun. Aku takut jika aku nanti akan menyakitinya. Aku .. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

"Luhannie kau kemana? Kau duduk disebelahku" ucap sehun menarikku dan mendudukanku diikursi sebelahnya.

"Kau akhir2 ini seperti menghindariku? Wae?" Tanyanya datar.

"Em- hanya aku ingin ikut latihan dengan suho dan lay tentang obat2an" ucapku ragu.

"Gurae, tidurlah kalau begitu. Tadi malam kau terus bermain kan dengan baekhyun?" Ucapnya santai sambil membaca majalah. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu biasa saja?

"Wae?" Tanyanya bingung saat aku terus menatapnya.

"Ah? Ahaha? Anyi, a-aku akan tidur" ucapku kikuk memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Sesampai dirumah sehun aku langsung melanjutkan tidurku dikamar, aku enggan berteemu dengan yang lain.

Kini aku duduk didepan cermin, melihat wajah pucatku warna rambutkupun memudar. Ada apa denganku? Bahkan saat aku mecoba menggerakan pensil dimeja rias pensilnya hanya bergetar, tidak melayang? "Apa yang aneh" lirihku sedih.

_**"Tuan puteri, kau tidak boleh kebumi!" Seru siwon ahjussi.**_

_**"Wae, aku haruus membawa ke12 ksatria! Aku tidak bisa terus2an duduk manis disini. Maafkan aku ahjussi" ucapku melangkah kepintu waktu.**_

_**"Tuan puteri, kau belum meminum ramuan kekal! Kau bisa mati jika berada dibumi! Kumohon tuan puteri luhan" **_

_**"Aku tidak akan mati ahjussi. Dan juga, aku hanya sebentar disana. Aku akan lebih cepat menemukan mereka. Sudahlah aku harus kesana. Sampai nanti" ucapku dan langsung meloncaat kegerbang bumi.**_

"Mungkinkah ini efeknya" lirihku meemandangi diriku dicermin. Bibirku pucat, kantung mataku mulai terlihat, padahal aku tidur teratur, kulitku mulai pucat, dan bahkan kekuatanku mulai pudar. Aku harus kembali ke exo planet..

"Luhannie! Kita akan kevilla sehun dipegunungan. Disana kita bisa bebas melatih kekuatan kita" pekik baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Dia terus2an memaksaku" ucap sehun santai.

"Ya! Ini pasti sangat seru kan ge!" Seru tao tersenyum lebar.

"Keundae luhannie, kenapa kau akhir2 ini jarang latihan ?" Tanya kris ragu.

"Em, hanya aku malas. Lagi pula apa yang harus kulatih. Kekuatanku sudah level atas" ucapku santai, sengaja berbohong pada mereka.

"Nanti aku akan membakar pohon dan lay akan mengembalikan pohon itu lagi" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah sarkastis nya.

"Dasar kau yeol" ucapku tertawa kecil.

"Kyungsoo jie jie, masakanmu sangat sangat lezat" ucap tao.

"Gomawo tao tao" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Luhannie! Kau mau ikut? Malam ini aku akan kesalon" ajak tao. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Em, aku ikut" ucapku tersenyum.

"Hey ingat, kita mesti belajar bertelepati pada semuanya. Kita tidak bisa hanya bertelepati pada partner kita saja" ucap kris sang leader ke1.

"Benar, terutama kau baekhyun dan kau xiumin. Kalian berdua sangat susah diajari" ucap suho.

"Aku hanya bingung" balas xiumin cuek.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang namja tengah bersimpuh didepan namja lain yang menyeramkan.

"Sakit?" Tanya namja yang duduk disinggahsananya.

"U-uugghh!" Erang namja yang tak lain adalah kai. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan segel.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa bebas bodoh!" Ucap namja itu menatap kai. Seketika kai meerasakan sakit luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan airmata, air liurnya menetes dan telinganya mmengeluarkan cairan.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh!" Pekiknya sakit.

"Sekarang pergi temui mereka dan bunuh mereka semua! Terutama si puteri itu! Jika tidak kau akan terus merasakan sakit ini. Selamanya!" Ucap namja itu menyeringai.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan minho! Kau bajingan!" Pekiknya keras.

Disisi lain seorang yeoja cantik menatap takut diruangan gelap itu. Ya, dia adalah kim taemin kakak kandung kai yang diculik oleh edoras dan dianggap pengkhianat oleh bangsanya sendiri, exo planet.

Taemin memandang sedih adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Hatinya sangat sakit. Walaupun ia benci kai karena hanya ia yg diculik dan hanya ia yang dianggap pengkhianat. Tapi dari dulu kai selalu diam-diam keedoras mengajak taemin kabur. Tetap taemin sudah disegel dan terkunci. Saat ia kembali ia dianggap penghianat. Dan saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mengabdi pada edoras. Toh ia juga dianggap penghianat oleh kaumnya sendiri padahal niatnya baik.

Minho keluar dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Kau urus dia tae" ucap minho melewati taemin. Taemin berjalan perlahan mendapati kai.

"Nuuna"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Kelar jugaa, gimana? Udah panjang kan? Hehee.

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa ^¤^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Kyaaawww!


	9. Chapter 9

**Balasan review :**

***Mybabydeer : luhan ga bakalan mati -' tapi ntar diakhir akan terjadi sesuatu loh ;;) muehehe **

***Ko Chen Teung : hehee, mian. Aku ga terlalu tau. Okey. Thx sarannya yaa ^¤^ saran kamu selalu membantu ^.^**

***nisaramaidah28 : okeyy! Boleh tuh boleh ^¤^ thx pendapatnya**

*** .58 : tenang kok, luhan bakal kenapa2nya nanti dichapter jauh kedepan. Masih lama. Dan tenang luhan ga bakalan mati, dan hunhan akan happy ending ^¤^**

***Baby Kim : ntar taem akhirnya baik kok sama kai. Taem itu pacaran sama minho.**

***ruriminhaha : chapternya masih jauh habisnya chingu. Pasti lah tetap official couple. Aku juga anti sama crack couple. Edoras selamat itu masih belum akhir. **

***oh chaca : iya dong inikan ff hunhan dan official couple ntar akhirnya sehun sama luhan begitu juga yang lainnnya. Luhan ga nganggep kai kekasihnya cuman orang siedoras aja yang nganggap kaya gitu soalnyakan kai sama luhan dekat banget. Thx reviewnya ne**

***hanalu 93: hehee, thx ya udah menghayati ff ini, emang jadi luhan galau banget. Iyadong semua ksatria yang akan membebaskan segel terkutuk itu (loh kok ngasih tau -_-). Sehun mah kalo ngejar luhan gak kenal lelah cyiiin. Luhan gak bakalan mati kok, cuman ntar bakal terjadi sesuatu. Masih jauh kok, tenang ini happy ending. Keep reading ne chingu gomawo reviewnya..**

***hany kwan : hehe dichapter ini kaisoo sudah mulai menebar pesona kok. Thx for review**

***Angel deer : hehee gapapa, udah direview syukur banget kok. Thx banget yaa… wahaha sehun sama tao cuman sahabatan kok. Thx for review**

**Makasih juga buat kalian yg udah mau review. Author akan selalu update ff ini ^¤^ walaupun gak bisa fast**

**Hunhanexo|luhannieka|ruixi1|guest|oh juna93|ANA|yonlaycious88|unicorn ajol|N.E. Skyu**

**BIG THANKS! JEONGMAL GOMAWO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO. OKAY! SEXY ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minho keluar dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Kau urus dia tae" ucap minho melewati taemin. Taemin berjalan perlahan mendapati kai.

"Nuuna"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Jadi kita naik camping car?" Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"Em, dan kris hyung, suho hyung dan aku naik mobil biasa" tambah sehun.

"Waee, kachi kaa" rayu baekhyun.

"Orangnya terlalu banyak. Nanti tidak muat"

"Ya! Ini besar! Lagi pula kita tidak tinggal didalam mobil juga"

Kini mereka duduk melingkar dalam camping car. Kris dan suho yang duduk dikemudi.

"Luhannie, mengapa sedari tadi kau diam?" Tanya lay yang tidak ikut bermain dengan lainnya.

"Anyi, aku hanya .. Merasakan kalau kai sedang sakit" lirih luhan menunduk dalam. Lay terdiam sejenak. Suara-suara baekhyun dan chen mendominasi dalam mobil yang tengah bermain kata.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia sedang mengatur waktu untuk bertemu kita" ucap lay tersenyum menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Em, aku harap begitu"

Sudah 3 jam perjalanan mereka, dan masih 5 jam untuk sampai kevilla dipedalaman. Waktu sudah pukul 8 malam. Setelah mereka makan direstoran pinggir jalan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak baekhyun, chanyeol, dan luhan berjejer duduk.

"Sehunnie, cepat masuk" interupsi xiumin"

"Eh? Ne nuuna" ucap sehun. Xiumin mendorong bahu sehun. Berjalan bengelilingi meja bundar dimobil dan kini sehun tepat disebelah luhan. Sehun menatap luhan sejenak yang tengah bermain entah apa bersama chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tertidur karena dari tadi ia yang paling ribut.

"Sehun-ah bisa kau ambilkan selimut sebelah sana" suruh suho.

Sehun menatap suho yang menyelimuti tubuh lay. Sungguh manis. Ia kembali menatap luhan yang duduk besila membelakanginya.

"Aah! Appo! Ya! Kau curang yeolli!" Pekik luhan saat chanyeol mentakbam keningnya. Luhan mencoba berdiri untuk menbalas chanyeol.

"Ya! Nuuna! Hentikan! Appo!"

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah luhan disebelahku, sungguh. Seeharusnya dulu aku lebih hangat padanya saat kami pertama bertemu.

_**"Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari betapa cintanya aku padamu**_" batin sehun tersenyum kecut menatap punggung luhan.

_**"Dia menjauhimu?"**_ Tanya suara seseorang diotakku. Aku menatap sekeliling dan mendapati tao menatapku.

_**"Hm" **_

_**"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran seperti dirinya. Tapi, ku pikir ia juga menyukaimu. Hanya, ia belum menyadarinya" **_Tao tersenyum menatapku.

_**"Semoga beegitu"**_ lirihku.

"Luhannie, kau tidak meengantuk?" Tanyaku memegang bahunya.

"Ne?"

"Kau dari tadi bermain dengan chanyeol, kau tidak lelah?" Tanyaku lembut. Luhan menatapku, tatapan bersalah? Mungkin?

"Pakailah ini" ucapku lagi menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"G-gomawo sehunnie" ucapnya kecil.

"Luruskan kakimu jika ingin tidur dan bersenderlah" ucapku lagi. Sungguh kami saat ini sangat canggung.

"Benar luhannie, sebaiknya kita tidur" bisik chanyeol.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertidur. Kulihat yang lainnya sudah berbaring asal. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya ku dekap tubuh mungilnya.

"S-sehun?"

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa tidur duduk seperti itu, tidurlah didekapanku" ucapku melingkarkan tanganku ditubuh mungilnya.

Chu~

Aku mengecup kening luhan lembut.

"Sehunnie, aku akan berbaring saja. Jika seperti ini aku lebih tidak bisa tidur" bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah" aku menyibak penghangat meja. Luhan memasukan tubuhnya disana.

"Kau tidak berbaring?"

"Kurasa sudah tidak ada tempat untukku" gurauku.

"Tidurlah" ucapku mengelus rambutnya.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Aku terbangun, kulihat semua sudah tertidur sehun pun juga tertidur. Aku kembali duduk, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, huuhh.

Puk~

Eh?

Kepala sehun terjatuh dipundakku. Dan .. Mengapa jantungku jadi berdebar seperti ini.

"Uungh"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat tidak nyenyak. Kurangkul pundaknya.

Grep

"Eh?" Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku? Aigoo anak ini, tidur saja cari kesempatan.

Aku terkekeh kecil, membiarkannya memelukku. Dilihat seperti ini, ia seperti bayi. Sungguh manis..

Aku terdiam sejenak memejamkan mataku.

"Ya! Kita sudah sampai!" Pekik chen.

Aku menatap sehun sejenak yang masih awet tertidur.

Plak!

"Ya! Bocah! Cepat bangun!" Pekik chanyeol memukul kecil punggung sehun saat melewati kami. Aku tersenyum menatapnya kurasakan tangan sehun melonggar dipinggangku.

"Ya! Sehunnie! Palli ireona! Kau mau tidur disini eoh?" Ucapku tertawa kecil.

"Hmm? Asalkan aku tidur bersamamu" ucapnya polos.

"Yack! Enak saja kau ini! Palli! Tidur bersamaku" omel chanyeol meenyeret sehun keluar mobil.

"Kajja luhan jie" ajak tao manis.

"Em"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai memasuki villa, kulihat kyungsoo dan baekhyun semakin lengket sambil memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah divilla ini. Benar-benar sangat indah. Pegunungannya pun masih terlihat dibawah sinar bulan.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Apa yang terjadi? Kai? Apa dia ada disini?

"AaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaa! Hantuuu!" Pekik suara nyaring baekhyun. Segera aku dan lainnya berlari kesana.

Berdiri seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang kemerahan dibawah sinar bulan.

"T-taemin eonni?" Ucapku menatap kaget yeoja itu.

BRUUK!

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh kai dihadapan kami.

"Jaga dia" ucapnya dingin. Aku masih menatapnya, tatapan yang dingin. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya merasakan sakit luar biasa.

"Eonni! Eonni! Hajima! Pergilah dengan kami!" Pekikku berlari mengejarnya. Ia menatapku sejenak.

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya dan langsung menghilang.

"Lay jie!" Pekik xiumin. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja yang sudah dibopong masuk kerumah.

"Kai.."

Aku berlari masuk, kulihat lay tengah mengobati luka kai.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo side **

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan lay? Hiks ... Kai" tangis luhan. Aku masih berdiri disini, entah mengapa sangat sakit melihat kai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lay penuh kosentrasi mengobati kai.

"Biar aku membuka segelnya" ucap suho berjalan, seketika seluruh tubuh kai penuh dengan tulisan abstrak segel.

"A-apakah ini mungkin? Mungkin kah orang membuat segel sampai seperti ini" takjub lay.

"Kau bisa memusnahkan segelnya perlahan lay, jangan terlalu dipaksakan" nasehat suho.

"Benar suho-ya, aku sudah tidak sang- aaghh" ucapan lay terpotong, kulihat wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan lay. Lebih baik kita pindahkan dulu kai" ucapku tersenyum menyentuh pundaknya. Sejenak aku melihat luhan yang terus menggenggam tangan kai.

"Biar aku yang pindahkan dia" ucap kris membopong tubuh kai kesalah satu kamar disini.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Luhan ikut berjalan memasuki kamar kai. Ia mengambil salah satu kursi dikamar dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur kai.

"Biar aku menjaganya" ucap kyungsoo dari depan pintu. Luhan menatap kyungsoo dingin.

"Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ucap luhan kembali menggenggam tangan kai. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendapat respon dingin dari luhan.

"Tapi.."

"Tak bisakah kau pergi?" Tukas luhan kasar menatap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap luhan nanar, kecewa. Ia menutup pintu pelan dan berbalik kecewa.

"S-sehun?" Ucap kyungsoo pelan melihat sehun didepannya.

"Luhan selalu sensitif menyangkut tentang kai" ucap sehun kecil.

"Em, ia sangat kasar" delik kyungsoo berjalan melewati sehun. Terdengar kecil helaan nafas sehun.

Sehun memilih duduk depan kolam ikam. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah mati rasa dengan cuaca dingin ditengah pegunungan ini.

"Apa ini artinya ia benar-benar akan melepaskanku .." Lirih sehun menatap bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu mengenal cinta.. Ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari yang kukira" lirih sehun lagi merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku kayu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm?" Tegur suara berat berdiri didepan bangku yang sudah ia tutupi dengan tubuhnya.

"Hyung?" Ucap sehun membuka matanya, ia beranjak dan kembali duduk. Kris ikut duduk disebelah sehun.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya kris lagi.

"Cemburu? Kekanakan sekali hyung" ucap sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak pantas cemburu, lagi pula aku bukan siapa2nya, kami sahabat hyung" ucap sehun lagi tersenyum pahit.

Kris terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang bisa menghibur dongsaengnya ini.

"Aku yakin, ia hanya belum menyadarinya sehun-ah. Selama ini luhan hidup dengan rasa bersalahnya pada kai" ucap seorang namja lagi ikut berhambur duduk.

"Suho hyung?"

Suho terdiam sejenak menceritakan kejadian luhan dan kai. Sehun dan kris terdiam.

"Pasti luhan sangat berat menanggung itu" ucap kris.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku menggenggam tangan kai, tangannya selalu hangat.

"Kai, hiks .. Ireona" lirihku menatapnya.

Waktu sudah hampir subuh, aku merebahkan kepalaku ditempat tidur.

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menggerakan bahuku. Merasa terusik aku mendongakkan wajahku.

"Kai! Kau sudah sadar!" Pekikku langsung memeluknya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasa sakit? Dimana? Katakan padaku!" Hamburku.

"Eum .. Nuuna, aku hanya sakit jika minho membacakan mantra segelnya" ucapkan kecil.

"Kai .. Hiks. Kenapa kau baru saja kembali eoh! Aku .. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Paboya! Hiks .. Mianhae .." Ucapku kesal kembali menangis.

"Mianhae luhan nuuna, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku" ucapnya lembut memelukku. Astaga, pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan.

Aku merasa pelukan kai melemah. Aku menatapnya bingung tatapannya tepat dibelakangku. Ia terdiam, aku menoleh kebelakang. Kyungsoo?

"Kai, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm" ucap kai canggung.

"Ya! Bocah! Kau kemana saja eoh selama ini!" Pekik suara berat dari luar.

"Mian, mereka terus-terusan mengejarku" ucap kai tertawa kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi malam kau sangat sekarat" ucap chanyeol kecil.

"Selamat datang kai, perkenalkan nam-"

"Aku sudah mengenal kalian semua, xiumin nuuna" ucap kai tersenyum kecil dibalas senyuman oleh xiumin.

Setelah mandi aku langsung kekamar kai, padahal baru ditinggal mandi. Ahahaha.

"Kaai!" Pekikku memasukki kamarnya. Kulihat ia belum memakai bajunya.

"Ya! Nuuna, bisa kau ketok dulu kalau mau masuk" kai menatapku kesal dan secepat kilat memakai bajunya. Kulihat dipunggungnya ada bekas luka memar. Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Apa?"

"Luka itu" ucapku menatapnya sedih.

"Awalnya memang sakit, tapi setelah melihat senyummu sakitnya hilang. Dan sekarang entah kenapa kembali nyeri saat raut wajahmu sedih" ucap kai. Anak menyebalkan.

"Yack! Kau ini bisa saja!" Ucapku kesal memukul kecil lengannya.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Sehun yang berjalan melewati kamar kai tersenyum pahit.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah dilupakan" lirih sehun berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Mana chanyeol?" Tanya kyungsoo kesal karena anak itu sangat susah dibangunkan.

"Kyungie, ia sebentar lagi kesini, tadi dia mandi" ucap xiumin langsung duduk disebelah chen.

"Anak itu benar-benar lambat" gerutu kris.

"Biar begitu dia adik mu" ejek suho tertawa kecil.

"Mian, mian aku terlambat. Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu menungguku" ucap chanyeol langsung duduk disebelah luhan dan baekhyun.

"Mashida! Eonni, masakan buatanmu no 1" seru baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku juga ikut memasak kali" ucap xiumin kesal.

"Tapi kulihat kau hanya memotong bawang" ucap lay tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau membuat kue aku nomer 1" ucap xiumin tersenyum lebar.

"Em, masakan apa saja menuurutku buatan xiumin nunaa yang terlezat" Chen bersuara sambil tersenyum pada xiumin.

Semua makan sambil tersenyum dan bercanda sesekali.

Sedangkan sehun, seperti biasa ia hanya makan dengan tenang, tidak ada yang heran dengan tingkahnya karena ia memang selalu begitu terkecuali luhan yang mengajaknya bercanda. Tapi sepertinya hari ini luhan terus-terusan bercanda dengan kai.

"Hyung! Tunggu! Kajja kita latihan diatas bukit" ajak chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar chen dan kris.

Kai beranjak dari kursi mengambil piring-piring bekas makan yang lain.

"Kau bisa bergabung kai, biar aku saja" ucap kyungsoo canggung.

"Aniya, nuuna kau baik-baik saja selama ini. Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat pergi" ucap kai tersenyum kecil meletakan piring-piring sedangkan kyungsoo yang menyucinya.

"A-"

"Kai! Kajja kita ikut latihan!" Pekik luhan menarik lengan kai. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

"Nanti nuuna, aku ingin membantu kyungsoo nuuna" ucap kai.

"Ya waee! Sehun-ah, bantu kyungsoo ne!" Pekik luhan segera menarik lengan kai kesal.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak menghela nafas kecil.

"Kau bisa bergabung disana" ucap kyungsoo malas.

"Gwaenchana nuuna, aku akan membantu" ucap sehun tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo masih fokus membersihkan piring2 kotor.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Tidak kah kau pikir luhan keterlaluan? Ada apa dengannya, benar-benar menyebalkan" ucap kyungsoo meletakan piring kesal.

"Sabar lah nuuna, dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok" ucap sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah selesai, kajja kita kebukit. Aku benar-benar ingin membelah gunung menjadi dua saat ini" ucap kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Swingg!

"Nuuna" seru kai tiba-tiba berada dihadapan kyungsoo dan sehun membuat mereka berdua kaget -_-

"Ya! Bisa kah kau tidak mengagetkan" ucap kyungsoo kesal.

"Anyi, kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa?" Ucap kai tersenyum simpul. Sehun menatap mereka berdua merasa ia akan meengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku duluan ne" sehun berjalan mendahului kai dan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Buat torpedo kearah chanyeol!" Pekik suho.

"Ne!"

"Xiumin bekukan!"

"Ne!"

Swiiiiinngg ...

Terjadilah torpedo didalam air yang beku. Sungguh indah.

PRANK!

Es yang tadi cantik hancur dan kristal-kristal es meluncur seperti anak panah. Setelah dihancurkan kris.

"Baekhyun! Luhan! Buat pertahanan! Tao lambatkan waktu" pekik suho.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak" ucap suho lagi.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, kekuatannya tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Seketika, es yang tadi meluncur cepat menjadi lambat, sangat lambat.

"Mana pelindungnya! Luhan!" Pekik suho.

"M-miaan! A-akuu ..-"

"Swiiingg!" Seketika es-es tadi meleleh menjadi air.

Chanyeol yang melelehkan.

Luhan masih terdiam kaku.

"A-aku perlu istirahat" ucapnya langsung berlari. Sehun menatap luhan bingung begitu yang lain juga.

Kai dan kyungsoo menatap luhan bingung saat melewati mereka.

Sehun berlari kecil mengikuti luhan.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Luhan duduk terdiam didepan kolam.

"Hiks ... Otokhe ..." Tangisnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putih itu.

"Lu..." Sapa lay duduk disebelahnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Mengapa kau terus diam. Aku tau kau ada masalah. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku.

"Lay?"

"Hmm .. Aku tau kau akhir-akhir ini tidak sehat" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Hiks, kekuatanku hilang. Aku .. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dibumi lay.. Hiks atau aku akan mati" lirih luhan lagi. Lay terkejut dengan penuturan luhan.

"Aku akan membantu meenyembuhkanmu. Kau tidak akan mati luhan" ucap lay mengelus surai.

"Aku takut lay, aku harus cepat keexo planet" lirih luhan.

"Aku harus meminum ramuan pohon kehidupan" lirih luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam menatap luhan bersama lay, mungkin bersama lay akan lebih baik untuknya. Sehun kembali berkumpul bersama lainnya untuk latihan.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Malam ini suho membicarakan tentang cara memusnahkan semua segel ditubuh kai.

Dengan cara menyatukan semua kekuatan ksatria dialirkan ketubuh lay dan lay bisa dengan cepat memusnahkan segel tanpa kehabisan kekuatannya. Setelah berunding cukup lama mereka memulai menyembuhan terkecuali luhan yang hanya menonton karena kekuatannya tidak bisa dipakai.

Seetelah berjam-jam akhirnya segel kai musnah total. Dan malam itu menjadi malam terlelah karena kekuatan mereka terkuras.

.

.

.

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Kini ke12 kesatria tengah berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Ada apa berkumpul disini hyung?" Tanya kai menghambur disamping chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja mendapat data dari panglima siwon diexo planet. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana perang terjadi nanti. Dan juga musuh yang kita hadapi" ucap suho yakin.

"Ouuh, aku tidak sanggup harus berkelahi" keluh baekhyun.

"Yang kita hadapi kali ini bukan hanya sejenis manusia seperti kita, tapi juuga mayat hidup" ucap suho nanar.

"Mwo!" Pekik yang lainnya bersamaan. Baekhyun memeluk lengan channyeol erat.

"Saat ini pihak exo planet sedang dalam penyelidikan. Karena banyak mayat yang hilang. Dan itu dicuri oleh edoras. Mereka memanupulasi mayat itu dan menjadikan mereka tentara siap perang" ucap suho lagi.

"Itu benar, tapi mayat-mayat itu punya kelemahan. Mereka menggunakan teknik kuno yaitu dengan memasukan jarum pada kepala mayat dan otomatis mayat itu kembali hidup dan bertambah kuat. Mereka akan terus menyerang dan menyerang. Walaupun kita menusuknya dengan pedang sekalipun. Terkecuali kita menghantam kepalanya dan membuat jarum itu keeluar. Mereka akan menjadi abu" terang kris menambahkan.

"Itu akan mudah jika kita menonjok kepalanya dengan palu" timpal sehun terkekeh disusul tawa lainnya.

"Kita saat ini memiliki 2000 pasukan. Dan hanya 500 pasukan siap perang sedangkan lawan kita sekitar 3000, 1000 yang memiliki kekuatan dan 2000 lainnya adalah mayat hidup" ucap suho membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan latihan. Dan jumlah itu masih perkiraan saja. Bisa jadi lebih dikit atau mungkin lebih banyak. Beberapa dari mayat itu diambil dari bumi. Kita juga harus mencegah itu sekalian latihan" jelas kris.

"Jadi maksudmu kita akan menyerang markas mereka gitu? Eiiyy seolma.." Ucap luhan ragu.

"Hm, kita akan menyerang markas mereka untuk menghentiikan pembuatan pasukan" ucap suho pasti.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu koneksi dari penyeliidik yang ada diexo planet untuk tau lokasi markas mereka" ucap suho lagi.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku tau betul dimana markas mereka" kai menatap suho yakin.

Kai menjelaskan kalau markas edoras dibumi adalah ditengah hutan utara. Disana ada para penguasa yaitu minho, onew, jonghyun, key dan kakaknya sendiri taemin.

Para ksatria menyiapkan rencana untuk penyerangan. Dimulai dari pengintaian.

"Yang akan mengintai kesana kai, sehun dan tao" ucap suho. Tao hanya tersenyum ia tau ia kuat.

"Mwo? suho-ya? Tao itu yeoja" protes kris.

"Dia kuat kris, kau melihat sendiri perkembangannya saat kita latihan" ucap suho.

"Aku bisa ikut, aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka" tawar luhan.

"Andwae, kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus lu" sergah lay. Luhan hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Gwaenchana ge, aku lebih kuat. Dengan kekuatanku aku dapat menutupi aura mereka" ucap tao tersenyum menenangkan.

"Baiklah keputusan sudah bulat. Kalian ber3 malam ini menyusup kesana dan cari tau kelemahan mereka" suho memberi perintah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Naaah fast update kan….jadi ditunggu review nya ne..**

**Dan chapter depan akan author tambahkan action. So …. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat updatenya! Annyeong!**

**Thx udah baca ne ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

***Balasan Review**

***guest : ia ini hunhan…**

***Oh Juna 93: kekuatan luhan melemah dan kadang ga bisa dipakai. Kan belum gerhana, makanya lulu dan ksatria lain gak bisa pulang ke exo planet. Mereka cuman bisa kesana pas gerhana.**

***guest : boleh dicoba tuh, thx for saran**

*** : orang tua mereka sebagian ada yang masih hidup di exo planet(eh! Keceplosan) tenang, udah disiapin kok!**

***khalidasalsa : sama sehun dong pastinya!**

***baby kaisoo : iaa noh luhan kan labil jadi dia itu sedikit friend complex sama kai gituu. Tenang ntar ada kaisoo moment sama masa lalu mereka. Hehee… keep reading yaa**

**Angel Deer|fivahlulu|ruixi1|hunhanexo|niasw3ty|younlaycious88| |jellal|luhannieka|oh chaca|hanalu 93| . 3745|junia angel 58|**

**BIG THANKS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO! OKAY…. SEXYY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Baiklah keputusan sudah bulat. Kalian ber3 malam ini menyusup kesana dan cari tau kelemahan mereka"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian berdua pegang tanganku, dan tahan nafas kalian" ucap kai.

Sehun dan tao menggenggam tangan kai, dan wuuusshhh ... Mereka kini ada ditengah hutan.

"Hossh .. Hossh" sehun dan tao mengambil nafas dalam karena rasanya sangat sesak saat berteleport.

"Lihatlah disitu" Kai menunjuk gudang tua mengerikan, disana ada beberapa pekerja biasa.

"Disini bau" gerutu tao kesal.

Srekk

Srekk

Tao, kai dan sehun segera bersembunyi keatas pepohonan yang tinggi dan rimbun ditengah hutan ini.

_**"Mereka hanya pekerja biasa, kita bebas menggunakan telepati kita. Tetapi kalau kita bertemu key, ia bisa membaca telepati kita"**_** ucap kai melalui telepati tao dan sehun mengangguk pasti.**

**(Yang tulisan tebal+miring berbicara melalui telepati)**

_**"Hey, disana. Mereka membawa peti"**_ucap tao.

_**"Apa yang ada dipeti itu"**_gumam kai.

_**"Itu peti mayat, sepertinya mereka juga membuat pasukan disini"**_ucap sehun.

_**"Mereka benar-benar gila"**_ucap tao kecil.

"Hoaah, sampai kapan kita mengumpulkan mayat-mayat busuk ini. Huhh menyebalkan!" Gerutu pekerja itu berjalan kearah camp.

_**"Hey tao, sehun-ah. Kita harus tau apa yang ada didalam gudang itu"**_ucap kai.

_**"Benar, tapi bagaimana caranya"**_gumam sehun.

_**"Seandainya aku punya helm hades yang bisa membuatku tidak terlihat"**_gumam sehun lagi.

_**"Bagaimana kalau penyamaran**__" _saran kai.

_**"Penyamaran?"**_Gumam tao.

_**"Hm benar penyamaran, salah satu dari kita menyamar menjadi pekerja"**_

_**"Ide bagus, pergilah menyamar kai" **_ucap sehun.

_**"Mwo? Mereka seemua sudah hampir mengenaliku**_**" **gerutu kai kesal.

_**"Bagaimana denganku, tampangku tidak ada wajah memelasnya seperti mereka**_**!" **Ucap sehun kesal**.**

_**"Ya! Ka-"**_

Bruukk

"Eh? Apa- tao!" Pekik kai dan sehun.

Tao turun kebawah dengan wajah mengerikan menatap salah satu pekerja yang lewat. Dan dengan gerakan tangannya ia membuat pekerja itu pingsan. Kai dan sehun melongo melihat itu dan ikut turun kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tao?" Bisik sehun was-was.

"Bukankah mau menyamar" ucap tao santai. Tao mengambil baju pekerja itu dan langsung memakai baju itu dan memakai topi. Celana kain robek-robek itu dipakainya juga.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap tao berjalan kearah kai dan sehun yang masih berdiri didekat peti itu.

"Hmm, tidak buruk" ucap kai.

Tao membuka peti mayat itu, tercium bau-bau menyengat bunga-bunga busuk. Sepertinya itu mayat baru dikuburkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tao!" Pekik kai berbisik ditelinga tao.

"Sehun-ah kau memang tidak ada tampang menjadi pekerja. Tapi kau memiliki tampang mayat" ucap tao menyeringai kecil. Seketika tubuh sehun merasa dingin entah angin malam atau karena perasaannya ia akan masuk kedalam peti itu. Ia tidak mau!

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya sehun ragu. Tao mengangkat tubuh mayat didalam peti dan menyeretnya kebalik pepohonan.

"Masuk kesini" ucap tao sarkastik.

"Tao-ya, jangan begitu" melas sehun.

"Tidak ini ide yang cemerlang. Dan kau kai. Kau mengawasi kami dan jika ada apa-apa kau harus dengan cepat membawa kami berteleport" ucap tao.

"Sip!" Ucap kai tersenyum lebar sedang kan sehun masih berdiri didalam peti.

Dengan langkah lemah tao mendorong peti sehun.

"Heey kau! Lambat sekali! Cepat dorong kedalam! Kita bisa disiksa kalau para penguasa datang pekerjaan belum selesai!" Ucap salah satu pekerja yang posisinya mungkin untuk mengatur. Tao menundukan kepalanya dan mendorong peti itu kedalam.

Ia terperangah melihat mayat-mayat didalam sebuah tabung.

"Hey kau! Mayat baru diproses disini!" Ucap salah satu pekerja tao menunduk dan mendorong peti sehun.

_**"Kau ingat kan, setelah kau masuk kedalam kau harus mencari letak sumber pembuatannya hunna" **_telepati tao.

_**"Dan bagaimana caraku melarikan diri"**_ucap sehun geram.

"Aku akan menghentikan waktu dan kita pergi bersama. Lalu kai menjemput kita dan wussh! Kita kembali kevilla"ucap tao santai seakan semua berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tengah duduk didepan kolam ikan. Terasa sangat tenang disini.

"Mengapa hanya aku yang merasa kesepian" gumamnya lirih. Luhan menatap kebelakang tepat kaca besar. Menghadap kedapur. Disana ada kyungsoo, xiumin dan lay yang tengah memasak. Lalu baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Suho duduk disofa membaca buku. Chen yang bermain sendiri didekat akuarium dengan kalajengkingnya. Lalu kris yang tampak risau memikirkan tao.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia" lirih luhan lagi kembali memandangi kolam ikan.

"Nugu? Kami?" Interupsi seseorang.

"Kris?" Gumam luhan memberengut karena kepergok kris sedang bersedih.

"Katakan padaku lu" ucap kris tersenyum.

Luhan masih terdiam memandangi kolam ikan.

"Biar kutebak tentang sehun dan kai" ucap kris lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan sehun?" Tanya luhan lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku lagi lu, kau jauh lebih tau. Tapi .. Hanya dengan melihat matanya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap kris tersenyum.

"Dan bagaimana denganku? aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, aku menyayanginya sebagai dongsaengku" lirih luhan.

"Dari awal hatiku hanya untuk kai" lirih luhan lagi.

"Tapi mengapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini, padahal aku sudah menyusun rencana ini dengan benar saat diexo planet. Tidak kusangka takdir memilih jalan lain" lirih luhan sedikit terisak.

Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Terkadang semua tidak semulus yang kau pikirkan lu. Kau selalu mengingat kesalahanmu pada kai, kau hidup dengan ingatan itu. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku" ucap kris teridam sejenak "kenangan hanya ingatan yang jatuh cinta dimasa lalu" terang kris, luhan menatap kris dalam.

"Kau harus mencoba membuka hatimu lu, untuk saat ini .. Saranku turuti kehendak hatimu, biarkan semuanya dituntun oleh takdir saat ini. Biarkan perahu ini mengalir mengikuti arus tanpa harus kau dayung ataupun kau arahkan. Dan lihat kemana arus itu membawamu" ucap kris. Luhan terdiam, kata-kata kris benar. Ia tidak perlu meriisaukan apapun, cukup jalani kehendak hatinya.

"Terima kasih kris, idemu bagus" ucap luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama xiaolu. Dan sekarang kupikir hatimu sedang ingin memakan kue-kue lezat itu" goda kris menunjuk kearah dapur terlihat didapur xiumin melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmm, kau selalu tau kemana arah hatiku" ucap luhan tertawa renyah berlari kecil masuk kedapur dan menghambur kepiringan besar kue-kue kering diatas meja.

"Ya! Ini belum dipoles!" Pekik lay kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain sehun tengah mengamati bagaimana proses membuat mayat menjadi hidup kembali ia melihat kotak berisi serbuk berwarna keunguan dan beberapa jarum yang baru saja diantarkan beberapa pekerja.

"Eh?" Gumam sehun saat tubuhnya hendak ditelanjangi.

_**"Taoo! Help me!"**_Pekik sehun bertelepati.

Tao terkikik geli mendengar itu, sekejap orang-orang menjadi patung tidak ada pergerakan bahkan cahayapun ikut terhenti.

"Sehun-ah ireona! Palli kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap tao. Segera sehun bangkit dan berlari keluar tempat proses meembuatan mayat hidup yang mengerikan itu.

Kai tiba didepan mereka.

"Siap?" Tanyanya santai.

"Eh, tunggu" tao menjentikan jarinya.

"Sekarang"

Wusshhh

Mereka sudah sampai didepan villa sehun.

sambil menggerutu sehun membuka pintu kasar dilihatnya yang lain tengah asik berebut kue.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu sehun tanpa menghiraukan yang lain langsung masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi bunga tujuh rupa -_-

"Tao tao! Ada apa dengan penampilanmu!" Pekik baekhyun melihat tao berpakaian compang-camping.

"Oh tidak! aku lupa mengembalikan pakaian pekerja itu. Hihii" tawa tao.

"Kai yang akan mempresentasikan keadaan dimarkas hutan tadi. Aku perlu mandi" ucap tao mengingat dari tadi ia berbaur dengan cairan-cairan bau dan mayat-mayat menjijikan.

Kai menceritakan tentang pembuatan mayat hidup semua yang terjadi padanya, sehun dan tao. Kris tersenyum bangga karena keberanian tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan side**

Sehun pasti sangat kesal, iakan sangat benci hal-hal kotor.

Aku melihat kai berjalan kekamarnya.

"Kai" panggilku.

"Hmm nuuna" tanyanya santai kembali berjalan kearah kamar aku mengikut disampingnya.

"Apa disana baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak terluka apapun kan?" Tanyaku.

"Hm, kami baik-baik saja" ucapnya tersenyum mengacak rambutku kecil.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu" ucapku kecil. Kai menatapku dalam.

"Aku akan senang, karena aku juga menyukaimu" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang juga menyukaiku" tanyaku lagi ragu.

"Tentu saja aku akan cemburu!" Ucapnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kai, kau masih ingat saat kita kecil dulu .. Hmm .. Tentang .. " Aku terdiam sejenak

"Nuuna, kita tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani masa lalu itu. Aku tau kau menyukaii sehun" ucapnya menggoda aku membelalakan mataku kaget. Selama kai ada disini aku tidak pernah dekat sekalipun dengan sehun.

"Aku sudah ada disampingmu saat kau baru saja turun kebumi" ucapnya seakan tau isi kepalaku.

"Kai .."

"Eiiy, ternyata nuuna sudah mulai jatuh cinta ne. Huhh .. Awalnya aku kesal padamu" ucapnya berdiri didepanku mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Eiiy, sepertinya kau juga mulai jatuh cinta" godaku tak mau kalah.

"Eh? Jatuh cinta? Aku hanya pernah jatuh cinta denganmu nuuna" ucapnya santai. Aku tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooh, baiklah. Kukira kau akan menyukai kyungsoo. Berarti tidak papa kyungsoo kujodohkan dengan taehyung salah satu anak petinggi di exo planet" ucap luhan menggoda.

"Nuuna!" Pekik kai kesal luhan tertawa kecil mencoba kabur tapi kai lebih dulu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur nuuna" goda kai tertawa kecil. Dan tangannya turun kepinggang luhan. Luhan memebeku. Ia tau kelanjutan ini.

"Aaaaaaa! Kaaaaiii! Aaaa! Gelii! Aaa! Andwae! Huwaaaa!" Pekik luhan saat kai menggelitikiinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disisi lain sehun baru selesai mandi ia ingin kedapur untuk mencicipi kue buatan xiumin. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melewati kamar kai yang terbuka sedikit. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya hancur saat kai memeluk luhan dari belakang. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat ini dan berjalan kedapur dengan perasaan campur aduk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan side**

Kai menyebalkan membuat badanku jadi sakit saja.

"Nuuna! Bisa kau ambiilkan handukku!" Pekiknya dari kamar mandi. Dasar pelupa menyebalkan. Aku melangkah kesal kedepan pintu kamar mandinya dan melemparkan handuk ketangannya.

"Kebiasaan!" Pekikku kesal.

"Hehe, mian. Nuuna, bukankah sehun sangat menyukaimu? Ia anak yang baik" ucap kai menghampiriku.

"Huhh .. Aku hanya bingung ingin memulai kembali dengannya seperti apa" ucapku lemah.

Kini aku duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menikmati cake buatan xiumin dan lainnya.

"Sehun-ah apa kau tadi melihat mayat hidupnya? Maksudku yang sudah jadi" tanya chen.

"Hmm, saat selesaii ditaburkan benda ungu itu mereka langsung berdiri" ucap sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi. Aku menatapnya, sungguh sehun sangat tampan saat ini.

DEG!

Ia juga menatapku, segera aku memalingkan wajahku. Astaga kenapa dengan jantungku.

"Hey! Persediaan makanan disini sudah hampir habis" ucap kyungsoo menghampiri kami.

"Suruh saja kai membelinya, ia bisa berteleport" ucap chanyeol santai.

"Yack! Enak saja. Aku sebentar lagi ingin menemani suho hyung mencari tau cara agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan exo planet. Suruh saja luhan nuuna" ucap kai malas sambil menatapku dalam. Eh? Mungkinkah maksud anak ini!

"Ya! Bagaiimana bisa menyuruh luhan malam-malam seperti ini untuk meembeli bahan makanan! Dasar kkamjong!" Pekik baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, aku bisa membelinya kok" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm, yasudah sehun-ah temani luhan membeli bahan makanan" ucap kris. Astaga mereka semua ini benar-benar! Aku menatap sehun.

"Kajja sehunnie, temani aku" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Hm" ucapnya berjalan kebagasi mobil. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Emang disini dimana jual bahan makanan?" Tanyaku.

"Disupermarket kita harus kekota dulu" ucapnya masuk kemobil.

Sejak tadi kami terus terdiam, ouuh aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran sehun mungkin karena efek sakit ku. Dan saat ini sehun menatapku.

"Kau tidak memakai jaket?" Tanyanya. Aku memandangi diriku hanya dengan dress rumahan biasa dan lengan sebahu.

"Ouuh pantas saja aku merasa dingin. Emm, aku lupa" ucapku tersenyum kikuk.

"Huuhh .. Aku juga tidak memakai jaket" ucap sehun sambil meninggikan suhu pemanas dimobil. Setelah melewati perjalanan hampir duajam kami berada dikota dan sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan supermarket.

"Biar aku" ucapku merebut troli ditangan sehun. Aku memandanginya yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding aku. Sifatnya berubah lebih dingin. Apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi.

"Awas!"

Grep

Kembali jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, aku membalas memeluknya harum tubuh sehun sangat wangi dan aku menyukai itu.

"Anak muda itu benar-benar" gerutu sehun.

"Lu, gwaenchana?" Tanyanya. Aku masih memeluknya aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku.

"Aku suka memeluk sehun" gumamku. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan menatapku.

"Kau ini, ingin ditonton banyak orang eh?" Tanyanya tertawa kecil. Sadar sifatku yang tadi. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri! Luhan jinja! Pabo! Bagaimana bisa aku lepas kendali seperti ini. Euhh .. Pipiku rasa memanas seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan.

Sedari tadi aku menunduk sehun sesekali memasukan beberapa sayuran, makanan dan daging berserta beberapa aneka minuman kedalam troli besar kami.

"Eh?" Gumamku melihat deretan akuarium.

"Disini juga menjual ikan2 hias ya" gumamku.

"Mau melihat?" Tanya sehun.

"Em" ucapku meninggalkan troli besar dan berlari kecil kearah akuarium2 mini itu.

"Ikan-ikannya lucu ya sehunnie" ucapku memandangi ikan-ikan bulat itu.

"Yang paling bulat ini xiumin, ini baekhyun, eh! Ini chen. Bermata besar ini kyungsoo dan ahaha lihat yang berwarna gelap ini kai. Yang berwajah sangar ini kris yang seperti angel ini suho dan yang berwarna putih ini kau. Eh? Lihat ikan yang matanya seperti rusa itu mendekatimu sehun-ah!" Ucapku tertawa kecil "dan yang itu aku" batinku tersenyum.

"Eeiy, lihatlah itu karena disebelahku ada makanan" ucap sehun membuatku kesal.

"Aish! Kau ini. Bukan karena makanan. Tapi karena ikan itu memang menyukaimu!" Ucapku kesal berlalu pergi sambil menghentakan kaki kesal. Kudengar ia hanya tertawa kecil. Menyebalkan.

Dijalan aku memandangi keluar jendela.

"Eh? Apa itu sehun yang kerlap kelip?" Tanyaku melihat benda berputar bernyala-nyala seperti sangkar raksasa.

"Disana ada pameran" ucap sehun santai.

"Whoaa! Aku mau kesana!" Ucapku tersenyum lebar sedikit meengguncang lengannya.

"Kau hanya memakai baju tipis dan mau kesana dicuaca dingin seperti ini?" Ucapnya datar. Menyebalkan.

"Em, aku mau! Lagi pula kita bisa membeli jaket disana" ucapku meeenunjuk baju2 obral yang terlihat daari sini.

Saat keluar mobil segera aku menggandeng tangan sehun. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Aku takut tersesat" kataku tersenyum. Sedari tadi aku merasakan banyak namja yang memperhatikanku membuatku takut.

"Ini" ucap sehun memberikan jaket coklat polos.

"Mwo? Sirheo! Aku mau yang itu" tunjukku kearah jaket hello kitty besar berwarna pink ungu dengan telinga hello kitty ditopinya.

Kini aku dan sehun berjalan mengelilingi pameran. Membeli jajanan lucu khas daerah ini.

"Sehunnie! Aku ingin foto seperti mereka" ucapku membujuknya.

"Baiklah" ucap sehun segera aku masuk kedalam foto box itu. Merasa ada yang kurang, dimana sehun?

"Ya! Kau tidak ikut!" Pekikku kesal.

"Aku tid-"

Aku menariknya masuk kedalam kotak. Aku memandangi layar didepan kami.

Aku melihat contoh2 foto pasangan yang pernah foto disini.

"Aah tekan diisini" gumamku.

"Sehunnie, apa penampilanku bagus?" Tanyaku membenahi rambutku. Ia menatapku sejenak.

"Yyya! Cepat jawab. Huhh .. Kemampuan membaca pikiranku jadi meelemah karena sakit" gerutuku kesal.

Aku menekat tombol untuk timernya. Aku sangat sukaa karena difoto aku sangat cantik. Dan setelah pose2 ku berdekatan dengan sehun. Salah satu pose ingin kulakukan.

Cup

Clkik

Aku mengecup pipinya. Kulihat ia membelalakan matanya kaget. Dengan wajah seperti tidak terjadi apapun aku menghias-hias wajah kami dilayar dan done. Selesai aku keluar mengambil beberapa foto itu. Ada 12 foto dan ku potong menjadi 6 baris kebawah.

"Nah, ini untukku dan ini untukmu" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

Aku berlari keecil menggandeng tangannya kearah penjual bubble tea.

"Rasa chocolate dan taro" ucapku tersenyum pada menjual bubble tea itu.

Sedari tadi sehun tidak berbicara membuatku kesal. Kini kami duduk dikursi-kursi taman yang agak jauh dari pameran karena aku mengeluh kakiku pegal.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini" ucap sehun dingin.

"Ne?"

"Kau membuatku lebih tidak bisa melupakanmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupakan aku" ucapku menatapnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku lagi menundukkan wajahku.

"Sejauh apapun aku menyangkal kalau aku tidak mencintaimu tapi hatiku selalu berteriak kalau cintaku hanya kamu" ucapku lirih.

"Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau hatiku hanya untuk kai. Tapi ia selalu berjalan kearahmu" lirihku

"Seharian ini aku bercerita padanya. Katanya kami hanya kenangan, kami cinta dimasa lalu. Dan masa lalu berbeda dengan masa sekarang" ucapku menatap sehun yakin.

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku sekali lagi?" Tanyaku menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu lu. Selama ini akuu hanya menunggumu. Menunggumu untuk menatapku seperti ini" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku sehun, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" ucapku memeluk tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari penyerangan kemarkas para edoras. Didahuli dengan sehun, kris dan kyungsoo menyamar jadi mayat lalu chen dan chanyeol menjadi pekerja. Tao dan baekhyun bersembunyi diatap. Suho, xiumin menyerang dibagian muka. Yixing dan kai stand by diatas pohon jika ada yang terluka. Kai juga ikut berkeliling saat pertempuran. Bagaimanapun bela dirrinya cukup kuat. Sedangkan luhan. Ia ikut bergelantung diatas pohon bersama lay.

_**"Semuanya hwaitting"**_seru luhan bertelepati. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyentuh gelang dari akar yang ada ditangannya.

***flashback**

**"Aku membuatnya dari akar pohon exo planet. Walaupun ini dari tumbuhan, ini lebih kuat dibandingkan baja atau emas sekalipun. Aku menyayangimu sehunnie"**

Terulang kembali kata-kata manis luhan pagi itu membuat sehun semakin bersemangat memberantas penjahat-penjahat ini.

_**"Kalian siap?"**_Tanya suho bertelepati.

_"Hmm, siap!"_ Ucap 11 ksatria bersamaan semua bersamaan. Seketika sungai yang ada didepan gudang besar itu terangkat tinggi. Dan dengan tenaganya suho menggerakan tangannya kearah gudang beesar itu

BYUUUUR!

Gudang itu menjadi banjir dan air2 masuk dari celah2 pintu, ventilasi dan jendela.

Lalu xiumin membekukan air yang ada dalam gudang maupun gudang.

Seketika terjadi gempa kecil yang dahsyat oleh kyungsoo.

Sehun menyeringai langsung berdiri slow dengan bantuan anginnya.

"BERANINYAA KALIAAAAAAN!" Pekik suara besar minho.

Wussshh

"Lama tidak bertemu" ucap kai tersenyum mengejek. Minho menatap kai penuh kebencian kemurkaan.

Wuuussh

Belum selesai ia ingin mencaci kai sudah menghilang.

"Key! Aktifkan para mayat hidup!" Pekik minho murka.

"Jonghyun! Onew hyung! Taemin! Habisi para kecoa pengganggu itu!" Pekik minho sampai keubun-ubun. Bahkan es yang dipijaknya meleleh -_-

"Semua kita fokus menghancurkan tempat ini! Dan kalau bisa habisi juga para edoras itu. Dan hati-hati" telepati kris kesemua ksatria.

"Ini akan menyenangkan" ucap chanyeol menyeringai membakar gudang kecil yang diduga tempat persediaan makanan para penjahat nista itu.

Didalam gudang beberapa mayat hidup dibangunkan, tidak! Semuanya dibangunkan!

"Habisi para ksatria exo planet itu!" Pekik minho geram.

Seketika mayat hidup itu meelayang mencari aroma exo planet.

"Hey, mencariku?" Ucap tao tersenyum manis. Mayat hidup itu menatap tao dengan wajah datar khas orang mati.

BUGH!

Swing! Mayat hidup itu berubah menjadi abu.

Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan. Kekuatan baekhyun bukanlah penyerang ia light dengan cahayanya kekuatan ksatria bisa semakin kuat.

"Pergi ketempat sehun, kekuatanmu tidak berpengaruh padaku baek" ucap kyungsoo masih melawan para mayat hidup dengan lempengan batu yang berterbangan.

Dengan langkah seribu baekhyun kearah sehun.

"Mengejar pangeran nona" ucap seorang namja lumayan pendek deengan otot2 ditubuhnya.

"E-eh?"

Namja itu mengarahkan besi2 ketubuh baekhyun. Dengan kekuatan peliindungnya ia membuat perisai ditubuhnya.

"Kyaa! Sehun! Chanyeol! Tolong aku!" Pekik baekhyun.

Wuuuussshhh! Angin topan kecil menyerang kearah namja yang ternyata adalah jonghyun itu.

"Ugh, kau lama" omel baekhyun merasa tenaganya terkuras.

"Mi-"

Wuuuuuussss ...

Sebuah tombak besi melayang kearah sehun.

Dan hanya melayang lambat.

Tao melepas pakaian kumuhnya, terlihat pakaian khas angelina jolie baju hitam lengan panjang ketat celana hitam ketat pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu boot hitam sampai menutupi lututnya.

"Huhh.. Begitulah cara model bertarung" gumam baekhyun kesal. Sebenarnya tadi malam ia sudah menyiapkan pakaian bertarung untuknya. Dan jangan bercanda -_- ia memakai kostum sailor moon -_- sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda chanyeol. Dan ternyata bukan hanya ia yg memakai baju kostum. Ia kalah telak oleh tao. Dan akhirnya baekhyun minder memilih dengan pakaian ala pengemis pekerja yang kebeesaran itu.

Kembali kepeperangan tadi

Tao berjalan ala model mengambil tombak itu dan melemparnya kearah jonghyun.

"Bertemu lagi tuan seksi" ucap tao menyeringai. Jonghyun adalah salah satu top model seksi pria di salah satu ageensi saingannya.

"Jadi kau salah satu ksatria hemm? Nona seksi?" Goda jonghyun dengan wajah mengerikan.

BUGH!

Sebuah kaki menyambut tubuh jonghyun membuat pemuda itu terpelanting menabrak meja-meja yang ada didalam.

"Kris ge!" Pekik tao menatap kris dengan kaos baju hitam, jeans hitam, gara rambut naik keatas. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"Memang benar-benar para idol" gerutu sehun dalam hati menatap pasangan itu.

"Sehun! Kajja kita hancurkan benda2 yang ada disini" ajak baekhyun lemah. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali membunuh para mayat hidup yang menyerang tanpa henti karena tidak seperti yg diprediksi, ternyata sangat sulit mengeluarkan jarum yang ada dikepala para mayat hidup itu.

"Eehhh?" Pekik baekhyun takjub melihat chenmin couple dengan baju ala cowboy dan topi cowboy. Dan tidak lupa senjata ditangan mereka ala cowboy. Mereka saling memunggungi menembaki para mayat hidup dan pekerja yang ternyata berubah menjadi monster hijau mengerikan.

"Apa gunanya kekuatan mereka kalau seperti itu!" Gerutu sehun kesal.

"Apa hanya aku yang memakai kostum konyol? Mengapa mereka tidak pernah membicarakan masalah kostum tadi pagi!" Gerutu baekhyun kesal mengambil besi panjang menghancurkan benda didekatnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melepas pakaian lusuhnya. Ia memakai baju kaos putih dan jeans biru langit. Tampak senada dengan kulit putihnya.

"Mwoo! D-dia ternyata jugaa .." Tergorokan baekhyun tercekat saking kesalnya. Tanpa sengaja ia menyandung kotak berisi jarum-jarum yang diduga untuk membuat mayat hidup itu.

"Baekki!" Panggil chanyeol berlari kecil kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol kesal karena chanyeol juga memakai pakaian keren (terserah kalian bayangin apa, pokoknya pakaiannya keren).

"Lelehkan jarum2 ini" ucap baekhyun kesal.

"Em" ucap chanyeol dengan senyumnya menyemburkan api dari tangannya.

Kini chanyeol, kris, sehun dan baekhyun tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan besar ini.

"Seekarang" ucap kris. Seketika kris dan chanyeol menyemburkann api keatap2 dinding itu lalu sehun menyemburkan anginnya memperbesar volume api dan baekhyun memberiikan cahayanya pada api dan angin yang menyatu itu seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi terbakar hangus.

Para ksatria sudah dilindungi oleh air murni yang diolah suho dan yixing sehingga terkena api tidak merasa panas.

Tao masih sibuk dengan pedang dan perisai waktunya. Menebas kepala para mayat hidup untuk melindungi kris, chanyeol, sehun dan baekhyun yang masih proses membakaran.

Seketika pijakan sehun taoris-baekyeol meninggi menjadi panggung kecil dari tanah. Lalu panggung itu berputar keseluruh sisi membuat semua terbakar. Tao menatap kyungsoo lalu mengedipkan matanya lucu. Lalu suho, chen, xiumin beerdiri mengelilingi panggung itu. Kyungsoo menatap mereka.

"Siap?"

"Ya!" Jawab mereka serempak seketika menjadi panggung kecil cukup satu orang menjulang menyamai tinggi panggung yang lain. Chen mengarahkan petirnya kearah jonghyun. Tapi nihil tubuhnya dilindungi oleh sesuatu. Onew dengan kekuatannya menetralkan api yang mengarah pada nya dan teman-temannya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya seluruh gudang tua yang besar itu rata menjadi abu.

Kyungsoo mengemballikan tanahnya menjadi rata kembali. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Minho, jonghyun dan onew. Sedangkan key dan taemin belum terlihat.

"Benar-benar licik, begini cara kalian ha" ucap minho menyeringai kecil.

"Hmm, beginilah cara kami" ucap chanyeol mengejek.

Seketika yeoja berambut kuning pucat bernama key muncul dihadapan jonghyun

Puk ..

Benda2 putih berbentuk burung berjatuhan seperti kapas. Para ksatria menatap benda itu bingung.

"Kau masih mengumpulkan mainan itu ternyata ha" ucap jonghyun menyeringai kecil.

"Mubazir jika tidak dimainkan" ucap key tertawa.

Wuushh!

"Saatnya kita pergi" seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang berwarna scarlet (dark red) muncul dan seketika asap muncul para musuh itu menghilang.

**Puk**

**Puk**

**"**Apa ini hyung?" Gumam chanyeol.

**Puk**

"JANGANG DIPEGANG!" Teriak kai dari jauh.

Wuushhh!

"Saling berpegangan semua!" Pekik kai meraih tangan xiumin yang terdekat dari jangkauannya.

Wuuushhh!

BOOOMMMB!

BRUK!

Para ksatria terjatuh ditanah dekat lay dan luhan bergelantungan.

semua menatap nanar leedakan bertubi-tubi disana.

"Jadi itu bom" gumam chanyeol menatap takjub.

"Hampir saja" gumam baekhyun.

Semuanya menatap baekhyun bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Anyi, hanya kostummu menarik" ucap sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ne?"

"Huuwaaa! Kaaaiiii! Gara2 kau jadi begini!" Pekik baekhyun menguncang2e bahu kai kesal.

"Eiiy, nuuna kau terlihat manis dengan kostum itu. Sailoor.. moon!" Ucap kai mengikuti gerakan tangan sailor moon.

"Baekkii, kau sungguh imut" ucap chanyeol memeluki tubuh baekhyun gemas.

"Whoaaaa! Aku juga ingin baju seperti itu" pekik luhan ikut menghambur kearah baekhyun. Dan yang lainnya hanya menatap sweetdrop tingkah 3 anak itu -_-

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeayy! Selesai juga. Makasih udah mau baca. Panjang kan udah? Fast update kan?**

**Naaah tinggal ditunggu review-nya .. Yaa gak ..**

**Kalo yg review dikit bakal lama loh up nya *senyumEvil**

**Sudah ada action-nya belum?**

**Ini masih pertarungan dibumi loh, di edoras nanti akan ada banyak cast tambahan ada yg mau request gak boyband atau girlband atau artis siapa aja nanti yang ikut pertarungan. **

**Tinggal tulis di colom review mau gb/bb apa dan planet apa yng mereka bela siapa.**

**Ex: BTS : Exo planet**

**Atau**

**Shinee : Edoras**

**Nah ... Biar ffnya tambah life gitu. Ditunggu ya review sama sarannya!**

**Hwaitting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Balasan reveiw:**

***babyazul : hehee mian ya, amburadul banget ya? Iya sih kemaren kilat banget. Kekkeuw jadi malu. Aku ga ngerti yg no2 -_-' aaah ... Ff itu iya sih dikit2 terispirasi dari 12 force 12 knight sama ff from far awaynya kiela yue. 2 ff itu ff pertama yang aku baca kalo 12 force itu diwp dan from far away diffnet. Tapi aku buat ff ini beda kok, intinya yang paling nginspirasi itu mv MAMA. Dan dichap depan aku ngambil dari Overdose. Sumpah aku ga ada niat mau nyamain ff orang loh x_x neee cheonma .. Makasih review-nya yee :D**

***kimyori 95 : sudah tuh :D emang dari awal bts disisi exo planet. Thx for review**

***hunhanexo : waduh kalo bigbang udah aku masukan edoras. Tapi buat tvxq km terlambat request-nya krn mulai dari awal tvxq itu pemimpin edoras. Dan f(x) aku masukan ke exo soalnya edoras udah pada banyak banget. Thx for review**

***younlaycious88 : kekkeuw B.A.P diexo planet zelo adeknya luhan. Dia buat organisasi dari berbagai planet namanya B.A.P waduh x_x kai udah item dikasih arang jadi (?) **

***hanalu93 : Got7 dichapter ini ga ada, cuman ada ntar dichapter depannya lagi :D udah kepenuh author pusing bikinnya-_- tangan sampe keriting nulis. Tapi tenang, ntar uri yugyeom ada kok bersama teman got-nya (?) Thx for review. Semoga chapter ini action-nya memuaskan..**

***Dandeliona96 : gapapa, syukur mau review. Hehee wkwk, rahasia deh. Pokoknya ntar taoris happy ending kok. (Semuanya keles, kecuali pengkhianat edoras)**

***babykaisoo : thx ya udah ngikutin ff ini. Tergantung mood sih sebenarnya, kadang lama kadang juga cepet. Soalnya kadang ni otak juga buntu -_-'**

**BIG THANKS juga yang udah review**

**ruixi1|Baby Kim|Guest|Angel Deer|oshxciv|luhannieka|khalidasalsa|LVenge| |jung je hwa|Oh juna 93| .58|guest|diah|ohmiluI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YO! OKAY .. SEKY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

Tidak terasa seminggu lagi keberangkatan kami ke-exo planet.

Aku meenatap mereka yang setiap hari giat latihan dengan tekun mengembangkan kekuatan mereka. Dan terkadang kami akan menghancurkan markas edoras. Dan kali ini ternyata minho tidak tinggal diam ia membalas serangan kami dan membuat sebagian dari kami luka-luka. Walaupun sekarang sudah diisembuhkan lay.

Dan juga hubunganku dengan kyungsoo sudah sangat-sangat membaik. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya karena waktu itu sifatku menjengkelkan.

Dan .. Oh sehun?

Tentu, saat ini kami sedang duduk berdua dipinggir panggung disamping taman yang dibawahnya ada kolam ikan.

Aku memandangi wajah tampannya yang masih setia memandangi bintang, katanya itu rasi bintang scorpio

"Apa mereka jauh lebih indah" ucapku kesal. Ia memandangiku sejenak.

"Kau jauh lebih indah" ucapnya tersenyum mengelus suraiku. Ia meenatap rambutku dalam..

"Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai exo planet warnanya akan berubah kembali kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm" aku bergumam, kemudian menunduk malu.

"Pasti saat ini aku sangat jelek kan, warna rambutku pudar, kulitku pucat, warna mataku pun hampir berubah jadi abu-abu .. Aku sudah seperti hantu" lirihku kesal pada keadaanku. Kurasa sehun memegang kedua pipiku.

Chu ~

Ia mengecup bibirku pelan tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Rasanya sangat nyaman, manis dan membuat hatiku hangat.

"Itu hukuman untuk bibirmu karena telah berkata seperti itu" ucapnya lalu menggigit kecil bibir bawah ku.

"Appo" lirihku sedikit kesal. Lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sangat cantik lu" ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Sehun juga sangat tampan" aku terkekeh kecil.

"Sehun ... Saat ini aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan seterusnya. Kau mencintaiku kan?" Aku menatapnya imut.

"Tanpa kamu pinta, aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari sederhana" ucapnya tersenyum tulus. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kebahunya. Sangat nyaman.

"Otakku pasti sudah gila, meski kau ada disampingku, aku memikirkanmu dan merindukanmu" -sehun.

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤**

.

.

.

Kini malam penantian telah tiba, saatnya para ksatria berkumpul ditengah padang lapang, dengan jubah hitam Berdiri melingkar, menanti gerhana. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lepaskan pautan tangan kalian" kata suho tersenyum.

Luhan menatap kai disebelahnya lalu mengangguk pasti lalu ditatapnya sehun diseberangnya. Sehun menatap luhan lalu memandangi gelang pemberian kekasihnya itu. Luhan juga memandangi kalung pemberian sehun. Beberapa saat kalung exo planet itu bercahaya dan menyatu kedalam diri para ksatria semuanya mengalami sensasi hebat.

"Saatnya" gumam baekhyun menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi menyatu dengan bulan.

Pijakan kaki rasa bergetar. Lay mencoba membuka sedikit matanya dilihatnya ditengah kabut ada seekor kuda putih bertanduk seperti unicorn.

**."Itukan .. Kuda yang menyelamatkanku waktu kecil. Kau masih ada unicorn"** batin lay tersenyum melihat kuda itu juga akan pergi keexo planet.

Seketika semua menjadi putih menyilaukan mata. Dan

Gelap

Semuanya gelap.

"Uunggh .." Terdengar samar suara binatang.

Para ksatria mencoba membuka matanya perlahan.

"Huwaaa!" Pekik suara yang kita kenal baekhyun. Sekejap ksatria lain membuka mata lebar.

"I-ini! Ada unicorn! Huwaa! Ada kalajengkin raksasaa!" Pekik xiumin tak kalah takjub. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mencari jiwanya yang masih tertinggal entah dimana.

"Unicorn!" Pekik lay langsung memeluk kuda itu.

"Dia kalajengking peliharaanku" ucap chen mengelusnya seketika kalajengking raksasa itu menyusup menjadi kecil.

Srek - srek

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

"Kita ada diperbatasan" ucapku mencoba meneliti setiap sudut hutan.

"Lu .. Ini .. Bukankah hutan kematian" bisik kai padaku.

Aku mengangguk takut.

Srek

Srek

Kami semua melingkar saling memunggungi.

"Pasukan mayat hidup!" Teriak suho saat mayat hidup itu melayang kearah kami. Kali ini mereka memakai pedang.

Seketika semburan api chanyeol mengarah kebeberapa mayat hidup itu menjadi hangus tapi kembali utuh lagi karena jarumnya tidak keluar.

"Sebaiknya kira segera pergi keistana dulu" ucap suho.

"Kai bawa kami semua berteleport" ucap kris menambahi.

"Huhh .. Baiklah.. Saling berpegangan dan tahan nafas kalian" ucap kai. Ia pasti merasa berat karena harus membawa banyak orang sekaligus.

Wuuush !

Kami sampai ditengah lapangan didekat kolam air mancur istana. Sungguh aku merindukan aroma itu.

Eh? Kami sedang dihadapan para pasukan yang kaget menatap kami. Disini siang hari.

"Putri!" Sambut semua prajurit namja dihadapan kami. Aku tersenyum lebar melihat fans2 setiaku disini.

Panglima siwon dan kapten yoona menghampiri kami. Mereka sudah mengenakan pakaian perang. Sedangkan aku hanya memakai celana jeans dark blue dan baju kaos pink hello kitty.

"Selamat datang tuan puteri. Puteri, kami sedang persiapan melawan edoras. Mereka sudah menyerang perbatasan" kata panglima kangin.

"Kapten yoona akan membawa kalian kehadapan raja dan ratu. Maafkan kami tidak menyambut kalian dikarenakan situasi seperti ini" ucap panglima siwon menunduk hormat kepadaku.

"Gwaenchana" ucapku tersenyum kecil.

"Saya akan mengantaran anda tuan puteri" kata kapten yoona. Kami mengikutinya dari belakang. Kulihat maid-maid setiaku melambaikan tangannya saat aku memasuki pintu masuk kerajaan.

"Puteri, kau sangat luar biasa" bisik sunny maid setiaku.

"Nee" ucapku tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

Kini para ksatria dihadapkan oleh raja dan ratu.

"Selamat datang para ksatria. Saat ini kerajaan dalam posisi genting. Maafkan kami tidak bisa menyambut kalian dengan baik. Malam ini kami akan melakukan perlawanan serangan kepada para edoras yang sudah menguasai perbatasan" ucap ratu.

"Kita mendapat bantuan dari planet bangtan dan juga dari perkumpulan perdamaian yg disebut organisasi B.A.P" ucap raja.

"Raja, apakah zelo berhasil?" Tanya luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Benar, ia berhasil membuat organisasi luhan" ucap raja tersenyum.

"Terima kasih papa!" Pekik luhan senang.

"Sekarang kalian bisa kepohon kehidupan dan melakukan ritual. Jesica dan taeyoon akan mengantarkan kalian" ucap ratu tersenyum.

luhan berjalan kearah 2 yeoja cantik itu. Ia berhenti sejenak berlari kearah mama dan papanya memeluk mereka senang.

"Aku tidak sabar kita makan ber4 lagi" bisik luhan tersenyum lalu berlari kecil mengikuti ksatria lain.

Seorang maid cantik dengan wajah familiar bagi sehun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Tuap puteri, ini ramuan untuk anda. Kami mendengar kabar kalau energi anda terserap gaia saat dibumi. Minumlah ini, ini akan menyembuhkan anda" ucapnya tersenyum.

"D-dokter tiffani?" Ucap sehun bingung.

"Bertemu lagi tuan oh, aku clan ginnie yang tinggal diexo planet" ucap tiffani tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya walaupun ia masih tidak mengerti.

Kini kami ber12 meletakan telapak tangan kami kebatang pohon kehidupan dan pohon itu bersinar terang. Seketika suasana menjadi cerah, hangat. Dan semua penghuni exo planet menjadi lebih sehat seakan mendapat energi baru.

"Ritual sudah selesai, para maid lain akan menyiapkan perlengkapan perang. Kalian akan kami antar keistana mawar untuk beristirahaat" ucap jesica.

"Lu, dimana istana mawar?" Bisik chanyeol pada luhan.

"Istana mawar adalah kediaman tuan puteri" sahut taeyoon.

"M-masih ada istana lain selain ini?" Tanya chen kagum.

"Emm, disini ada banyak istana" ucap luhan tersenyum kecil.

Mereka melewati lorong istana utama. Semua perjalanan disambut dengan dinding2 berukiran ala yunani kuno pilar2 besar yang sangat menakjubkan bahkan lantai yang mereka pijaki seperti karya indah yang jika dibumi lantai ini seperti pecahan kecil yang berada dimuseum karena dianggap barang langka. Semua bernuansa klasik eropa. Kini mereka memasuki ruangan besar memotong jalan, disini adalah galeri lukisan, dan salah satu lukisan membuat sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak memandang wajah tegas tersenyum sedikit evil itu -_-

"Appa?" Gumamnya memandangi lukisan itu.

"Jesica eonni, bisa kita berhenti sejenak disini. Karena tempat ini sepertinya menarik perhatian teman-temanku" ucap luhan tersenyum menatap jesica dan taeyoon. Seakan paham taeyoon mulai menjelaskan tempat ini.

"Disini lukisan para ksatria yang membela exo planet. Dan lukisan ini dibuat oleh puteri luo-mi ibu dari ksatria flame dan dragon" ucap taeyoon.

Chanyeol dan kris tertegun melihat lukisan diseluruh dinding besar itu. Sangat indah menakjubkan.

"Ini beberapa lukisan pernikahan" ucap taeyoon mengarahkan tangannya membuat dinding bergerak membalik. (Lukisan ini bisa bergerak spt di harry potter)

"Ini pernikahan panglima yichan dan puteri luo-mi" jesica menunjukan gambar bergerak diujung situ. Terlihat puteri luo-mi yang tengah duduk membelakangi didepan cermin lalu berbalik menatap kearah kamera dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu datang pria gagah panglima luo-mi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kekamera terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sehun takjub melihat gambar yang bergerak itu.

"Disisi kiri pernikahan nona kim mun ha dan kim jong hwan. Itu adalah orang tua dari ksatria scorpio chen" ucap jesica menunjukan pasangan yang tengah tertawa bahagia dibawah pohon berlatar meja2 makan ditengah lapangan hijau dengan wedding dress tersenyum senang.

"Sebelahnya pernikahan panglima kim min jung dan nona kim soohe orang tua ksatria snow lake" terlihat 2 pasangan menari diatas es dengan wedding dress putih.

"Yang ini ada pernikahan menteri zhang xing hwa dan puteri dari planet bangtan zhang liyin orang tua dari ksatria healing" dilihat berlatar hutan asri yang terawat ada unicorn dibelakangnya, mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

" disebelah sini ada pernikahan panglima do min jun dan puteri earth land madyona orang tua ksatria earth" 2 pasangan yang saling merangkul melambai kearah kamera terlihat sangat bahagia.

" lalu yang disini panglima byun baek ho dan peri byun in hyun orang tua ksatria light" ucap jesica tersenyum melihat panglima memasangkan cincin ke peri inhyun.

" dan yang ini pernikahan panglima kyuhyun dan puteri sungmin orang tua ksatria wind" tambah taeyoon memperlihatkan puteri sungmin yang sedang melemparkan bunga membelakangi kamera lalu berbalik kearah kamera tersenyum lucu panglima kyuhyun menggendong puteri sungmin ala bridal meninggalkan altar. "disebelah sini pernikahan panglima eric dan puteri hyesung orang tua ksatria water" jelas jesica sambil menunjukan gambar bergerak itu panglima eric mencium kening puteri hyesung. Para ksatria memandangi pernikahan orang tuanya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis tersedu membaca keterangan yang ada dimeja bawah tiap lukisan.

"Yang ini pernikahan menteri hwang lee hom dan puteri hwang ruby" ucap jesica, menteri hwang menggendong puteri ruby dan berputar senang.

"Dan yang disebelah sini panglima kim jong hwan dan nona in soo orang tua dari ksatria teleport" gambar terakhir panglima jong hwan dan nona insoo berjalan keluar altar sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Jesica tersenyum kecil melihat para ksatria yang sudah berdiri didepan gambar orang tua masing-masing.

"Hanya ingin memandangi fotonya? Tidak ingin bertemu dengannya langsung?" Tanya jesica kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap jesica tidak percaya.

"Baiklah kami sudah menghubungi orang tua kalian, orang tua baekhyun, tao dan chen sudah menunggu diistana mawar" ucap jesica tertawa kecil melihat wajah baekhyun.

"Aigoo kalian ini mengapa menangis semua" ucap seorang yeoja dewasa yang terlihat awet muda dan cantik. Seketika air mata yang ada dipelupuk mata mereka mengembang dan berubah menjadi bulir air. Suho menatap bingung.

"Annyeong nae namdongsaeng" ucap yeoja itu tersenyum kearah suho.

"N-nunaa?" Suho menatap yeoja itu bingung.

"Tentu" ucap yeoja itu memeluk suho.

"Aku diutus pengawas istana untuk mencari kalian karena mereka sudah menunggu lama" ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"Cepat ikuti aku, dan kalian berdua ini, malah membuat mereka menangis.. Begitukah cara kalian menyambut tamu penting ha?" Ucap yeoja kakak suho itu mengomel pada taeyoon jesica.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Keundae, nama nuna ku siapa?" Tanya suho canggung.

"Eh miian semua perkenalkan namaku hoomin" ucap yeoja itu tersenyum.

Setelah sampai diistana mawar chen, baekhyun dan tao disambut oleh orang tua mereka. Walaupun yang menyambut chen hanya eommanya itu karena appanya sibuk mengurus pertempuran.

"Kuharap kalian tidak memikirkan masalah orang tua atau keluarga kalian saat ini. Karena setelah perang berakhir yeaa .. Walaupun orang tua kalian ada yang meninggal aku akan menyiapkkan kejutan keluarga untuk kalian. Kalian semua disini memiliki keluarga" ucap hoomin tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana sehun, kau masih memiliki keluarga" ucap luhan menggenggam tangan sehun.

"Nenek dan Kakekmu masih hidup" bisik luhan setelah mendengar pikiran hoomin.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya sehun tersenyum senang.

"Emm"

"Gomawo" ucapnya mencium kilat bibir luhan tanpa satu orangpun menyadari itu.

Chanyeol menatap iri baekhyun dan orang tuanya yang sedari tadi berpelukan.

"Kau iri orang tuanya atau dipeluk baekhyun seperti itu" bisik kris tertawa kecil.

"Princess lulu!" Pekik suara anak berumur 7 tahun dengan dress ala eropa kuno berlari kecil kearah luhan. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat si chaeyoon.

"Whoaa princess membawa oppa2 dan eonnie2 tampan ternyata" ucap anak itu berbinar menatap chanyeol dan kris. Chanyeol tersenyum gaje dibilang tampan.

"Tentu, dan yang paling tampan ada disini" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar menarik kedua bahu sehun. Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Ani! Oppa ini lebih tampan!" Pekiknya berlari kecil kearah chanyeol luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah sehun.

"Biarlah, yang penting dimatamu aku tampan" ucap sehun acuh pada anak itu.

"Kalian bisa membersihkan diri kalian dikamar masing2 yang telah kami siapkan" ucap jesica mengajak ksatria lain menuju kamar.

"Chaeyoon-ah!" Panggil seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri chaeyoon yang asik berbincang dengan chanyeol, kris dan suho.

"Selamat datang tuan puteri" ucap yeoja itu membow kearah luhan.

"Ne yoora eonni, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

"Chaeyoon!" Pekik yeoja yoora melihat chaeyoon dengan centil menggandeng tangan ksatria namja.

"Tuan puteri akhir2 ini chaeyoon sering susah dibilangi untuk belajar. Aigoo anak ini" omel yoora.

"Ups, oppa kita nanti main lagi ya. Eonni ku sangat galak, nanti aku dimakannya" bisik chaeyoon terdengar sampai ketelinga yoora. Yoora menatap chanyeol dan kris yang tertawa kearahnya.

**"Bogosipheoyo nae namdongsaeng"** batin yoora walaupun wajahnya datar.

"Saya akan kesini lagi nanti tuan puteri, tolong jaga dongsaengku ne" bisik yoora menyeret chaeyoon pergi dari istana mawar.

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

"Luhan jie, kau yakin kita perang memakai dress seperti ini?" Gumam tao yang masih memakai bathrobe memandangi dress2 mewah ala eropa kuno itu.

"Tentu saja tidak tao-tao, aku saja ingin sekali membakar kemben2 yang menyiksa ini. Aku akan memakai baju ini saja seperti baekhyun" ucap luhan tersenyum senang membuka tasnya mengeluarkan baju sailor moon tapi berwarna pink.

"Dan ini untuk mu baek" ucap luhan mengeluarkan baju sailor moon biru yang biasa dipakai sailor moon.

"Mwo? B-baju memalukan ini lagi?" Lirih baekhyun yang sudah memakai dress seperti barbie itu.

"Tapi chanyeol sangat jatuh cinta saat kau memakai baju ini baek" ucap luhan polos. Sebenarnya ia mendengar rutukan baekhyun dalam hati saat luhan mengajaknya memakai baju itu.

"Kainnya sudah kumodif menjadi lebih kuat tahan dengan pedang" kata luhan tersenyum.

"Aku akan memakai baju ku saja" ucap tao memakai sejenis kemben berwarna hitam mengkilat dari kulit tanpa lengan lalu ditambah jaket kulit hitam lalu celana kulit hitam ketat dan tidak lupa dipinggir celana itu terdapat tempat untuk meletakan senjata seperti pakaian di final fantasy.

"Whoa, kau sangat seksi" ucap baekhyun memandangi dirinya dan luhan yang tampak sangat cute.

Kyungsoo yang baru selesai keluar memakai baju khas perang seperti kapten yoona tadi.

"Eh? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya baekhyun kaget.

"Tadi jesica eonni menyuruhku memakai ini, ia menyuruhku kepenyimpanan perlengkapan perang disana ada banyak senjata" ucap kyungsoo bingung.

Baru saja baekhyun ingin keluar luhan menahan tangan yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan baju selain ini baekki~" bisiknya tepat ditelinga baekhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Aish Jinja!" Pekik baekhyun kesal memilih duduk ditempat tidur luhan. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul dikamar luhan yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Xiumin menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, ayo kita makan dulu" ajak xiumin yang sudah memakai baju tempur juga tetapi ada nuansa cowboynya.

"Kalian sangat cantik" ucap lay yang baru masuk. Lay hanya menggunakan dress ala eropa berwarna cokelat seperti yeoja2 yang ada di exo planet lainnya.

"Mengapa lay jie memakai ini?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku hanya healing, ini baju yang dibuatkan mamaku tadi. Aku mendapat kiriman ini" ucap lay tersenyum senang.

Ditempat lain para ksatria namja sudah berkumpul dengan petarung dan prajurit lainnya dilapangan. Disana ada juga yeoja yang akan bertarung seperti clan ginnie yang 9 orang dan juga clan pinochio 5 orang.

Mereka memakan semacam makanan yang dibetuk bulat yang sudah bercampur isinya. Sangat lezat walaupun bentuknya tidak menarik, ini makanan para prajurit saat ingin berperang. Luhan dan lainnya ikut menghambur dan duduk disisi kosong karena lapangan penuh dengan prajurit.

"Kami menunggu kalian dicamp perbatasan ne" ucap panglima siwon.

Disini para prajurit perang dibuat berkelompok2. Seperti clan ginnie 9 orang berisi yeoja semua, clan pinochio berisi 5 orang 4 yeoja dan 1 namja, lalu organisasi B.A.P yang terdiri dari bermacam2 planet, dari clan winner, clan RV, lalu bantuan dari planet bangtan juga ada.

Para prajurit yang lain beberapa sudah pergi ada yang memakai teleport dari salah satu teman kelompoknya ada juga yg memakai kendaraan unik. Ada yang memakai kuda dan ada juga yang memakai naga.

Lalu terasa ada angin diatas semuanya takjub melihat naga merah besar.

"Butuh tumpangan semuanya?" Ucap kris tersenyum bangga. Tao memekik kesenangan.

"Gege sangat keren!" Pekiknya menaiki naga kris yang baru saja ia beri nama fanfan.

"Ayo yang lain kita naik ini!" Aja tao senang. Dengan terpaksa yang tidak memiliki kendaraan atau kekuatan teleport menaiki naga kris yang terlihat sangar tapi cute bagi tao.

"Lu, mau ikut aku?" Ajak sehun mengeluarkan topannya yang berukuran tubuhnya.

"Whoaa! Ne sehunnie!" Pekik luhan senang memeluk tubuh sehun erat, padahal hanya berpegangan tangan sudah bisa -_-.

"Suho oppa! Mau ikut aku?" Tanya lay tersenyum kecil melihat suho yang hanya memandangi ksatria lain. Dan tidak ada minat untuk naik kenaga kris. Suho memandangi unicorn putih milik lay.

"Itu lebih baik!" Ucap suho tersenyum.

"Kau memakai dress?" Ucapnya.

"Emm, dress ini dikirimkan oleh mama" ucap lay tersenyum. Lay dan suho menunggangi unicorn dan ikut terbang.

"Soo-ya, ikut aku saja" ajak kai saat melihat kyungsoo yang takut2 ingin menaiki naga besar itu.

"E-emm, terima kasih kai" ucapnya kalem.

Sedangkan dinaga kris.

"Aduuh tao, senjata2mu itu menusuk kakiku" omel baekhyun kesal karena tao menyisipkan senjata2 tajam dicelananya.

"Ya! Chen! Tak bisa kah kalajengkingmu itu terbang! Benar2 tidak berguna!" Omel xiumin.

"Aduhh, hyung! Suruh naganya jangan tinggi-tinggi ini mengerikan!" Pekik chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun. Dan tidak bisa dibayangkan wajah baekhyun yang sudah bad mood akut terus2an menyikut lengan chanyeol risih.

"Tao senjata dikakimu itu mengganggu!" Pekik baekhyun kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi eonni" ucap tao sambil tersenyum.

"Ge! Lebih tinggi lagi" pekik tao tersenyum lebar.

"Aduuhh! Mataku jadi kelilipan!" Pekik xiumin mengomel.

"Seharusnya aku tadi ikut kai saja" lirih baekhyun.

"Nuuna, sini biar aku tiup" ucap chen.

"Sudahlah! Anginnya juga dari tadi meniup mataku!" Pekik xiumin kesal.

Sedangkan paling depan kris dan tao tersenyum lebar dengan kaca mata mereka yang necis.

Disamping mereka ada unicorn lay.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Gumam suho melihat mulut baekhyun dan xiumin yang tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Mungkin mereka menikmati dinaga" ucap lay polos. Suho mengangguk paham.

"Sehunnie, kau sangat hangat" gumam luhan disela dada sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan luhan.

"Sehunnie, kita melewati awan itu" ucap luhan lagi.

"Baiklah my princess" ucap sehun meninggikan anginnya menyentuh awan.

**"Berhenti main-main oh sehun"** telepati suho yang ada dibawah mereka.

**"N-ne hyung" **balas sehun sedikit kesal.

"Dia menyebalkan ya.." Komentar luhan.

"Em, lihatlah tangannya gemetaran saat memegang lay nuuna" ucap sehun juga melihat suho yang salah tingkah ingin memegang dimana.

Cup

Luhan mengecup singkat pipi sehun. Seketika gumpalan angin itu lenyap membuat mereka melayang jatuh.

"Kyaaaaa!" Pekik luhan mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh sehun.

Wuushh

Angin topan kembali menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan kembali melayang normal.

"Sehunnie menyebalkan!" Ucap luhan kesal memukul sayang dada bidang sehun.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu" baekhyun mencibir parah menatap pemandangan luhan dan sehun.

"Yeolli ! Kau tidak bisa membuat pusaran api seperti itu eoh! Menyebalkan" gerutu baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya bisa, tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana keeadaan kita jika masuk kedalam pusaran api itu" ucap chanyeol polos.

"Menyebalkan" omel baekhyun.

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

Kini para ksatria tengah berada dicamp pertempuran. Mereka duduk mengeliilingi api unggun yang besar itu sambil menyusun rencana.

"Sst sst lu, lihatlah clan bangtan disana. Daebak mereka sangat tampan dan army banget" ucap baekhyun tersenyum gaje dan mendapat deathglares dari chanyeol.

"Sehun ja-"

"Puteri luhan!" Panggil salah satu dari bangtan menghampiri luhan.

"Hey jin!" Panggil luhan.

"Bergabunglah kemari" ajak luhan. Para bangthan ikut duduk dibatang kayu didekat sana.

"Terimakasih sudah mau bergabung" ucap luhan.

"Tidak masalah, kami kesini juga untuk menebus kesalahan mereka karena telah membunuh adik kami" ucap jhope sedikit kesal.

"Tunggu, bukan kah kau taehyung dari kelas dance?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Eh? Benar kau mengenaliku?" Tanya taehyung kikuk.

"Ani, mantan pacarmu banyak dikelasku" ucap baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Ooh jadi selama ini kau dibumi berpacaran eoh? Bukannya mengawasi pergerakan pengkhianat dongbang!" Ucap rapmon mentakbam taehyung.

Terdengar suara terompet nyaring.

"Sudah saatnya! Semua! Bersiap penyerangan!" Aba-aba panglima suho.

"Kudengar kita akan melawan mayat hidup kan, aku benar-benar tidak sabar meninju kepala mereka sampai putus" ucap jungkook tertawa kecil bersama jimin.

.

.

.

**_¤¤ From Another Galaxy ¤¤ **

.

.

.

Baru mereka bersiap meluncurkan serangan ribuan mayat hidup melayang kearah mereka. Dan prajurit berwujud manusia berubah menjadi monster hijau mengerikan. Ada juga beberapa clan dari edoras yang tangguh. Seperti clan infinite yang langsung menyerang dengan brutal, clan beast yang bisa berubah wujuh dan menyerang clan exo planet.

Terlihat disisi selatan kelompok ginnie memusnahkan musuh dengan cara mereka. Membuat formasi saling meloncat dan menendang kepala mayat hidup itu dengan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka. Dan jangan lupakan saat tiffani meneburkan bubuk merah seketika monster hijau itu melepuh dan akhirnya meledak.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menang!" Pekik suara nyaring hyolyn clan sistar dari edoras memeka-an telinga bahkan sunny hampir terjatuh karena suara yang menyerang sampai keotaknya.

Disisi utara ada para bangtan boys meninju keudara dan BOOMB 10 jarum dikepala mayat hidup itu terkeluar dan shuaaa .. Mayat2 itu menjadi abu.

Beberapa clan infinite dari edoras menyerang mereka. Membuat si manis jungkook harus dilarikan kecamp pengobatan setelah dijemput oleh para teleport yang memang terus berpatroli.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAAN! BERANIINYAAAA!" Jin meninju udara dan udara tersebut menghempas beberapa tubuh clan infinite. Itulah kekuatan para bangtan boys. Mereka kuat sangat kuat bangtan girls yang juga sangat kuat.

"Sayangnya kalian tidak lebih kuat dariku" hoya tersenyum meremehkan sambil membalas tinjuan udara jin. Membuat kedua pria kuat itu terhempas kelain. Tapi dengan sigap irene dari clan RV yang memang berdekatan dengan jin memberi bantalan empuk berwarna-warni membuat jin tidak terluka. Sedangkan hoya saat akan terhempas ketanah dengan sigap seunghyun clan winner meloncat dan menginjak tubuhnya membuat lubang besar ditanah itu.

Disebelahnya ada para prajurit exo planet yang juga bisa menegendalikan element.

Mereka sibuk saling menyerang kekuatan dengan clan shinee dari edoras.

Disisi timur terdapat benteng camp exo planet disana para medis menunggu adanya yang terluka, ada juga beberapa yang berpatroli kelapangan untuk mencari pejuang exo yang terluka.

Disisi utara para ksatria exo membuat formasi dengan membuat panggung2 tinggi kris chanyeol sehun dan baekhyun menyerang kemayat hidup yang ada diudara. Clan mayat hidup dikendalikan oleh clan bigbangg dari edoras. GD dengan rambutnya yang semampai mengarahkan para mayat hidup dari singgahsana-nya melihat itu panglima siwon dengan sigap menyerangnya.

Luhan dan tao dibawah tengah melawan key dan jonghyun.

"Lama tidak bertemu nona seksi" goda jonghyun dengan wajah mengerikan. Mereka saling bertarung dengan power. Jonghyun mengendalikan besi2 kuat.

Key mertelekinesis sepeerti luhan dan menaburkan benda putih menyiptakan ledakan dahsyat. Tapi dengan sigap luhan membuat pelindung transparan untuknya dan teman2 exo planet yang ada didekat ledakan. Sesekali mereka menatap luhan "terimakasih"

"Sailor moon hem?" Ejek key tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau iri tidak bisa cute sepertiku" ejek luhan mengunci pergerakan key.

buaaakk!

Luhan lengah saat minho tiba2 disisinya dan menendang perutnya.

"Sial!" Gerutu key merasa tubuhnya hampir remuk.

Dengan sigap minho mengelilingi ssekitar luhan dan tao membuat segel untuk mereka dan dengan sigap juga luhan melawan.

Disisi lain chen melawan onew. Mereka bertarung jarak jauh saling menembakan petir.

"Cih, petir segini tidak ada apa-apanya dasar" ejek jonghyun. Chen menggeram kesal dan tepat dipijakan kalajengking raksasa memakan tubuhnya.

"Tiiidaaaaaaakkkk!" Key berteriak melihat tubuh kekasihnya ditelan binatang dan langsung membuat segel dikalajengking itu dan dengan sekejap mata ia memasukan ledakan.

Sejenak lahan pertarungan menjadi putih karena kedahsyatan ledakan itu. Tentunya para ksatria atau clan yang memiliki kemampuan membuat perlindungan langsung dalam siaga mempertahankan pasukan lain dan melindunginya dengan segel.

Chen menatap kalajengkinya yang terbakar hampir mati. Segera ia berlari, belum sampai key sudah menyegel kakinya dan membuat kaki kirinya patah.

Yang lain langsung memberi bantuan. Pada chen. Ia tetap bersih kukuh menyelamatkan kalajengkingnya. Sambil mengumpulkan tenaga menyerang key.

Grep

"Cukup chen, kita obati dulu lukamu dan kalajengkingmu" kai menggandeng tangan chen. Chen memeluk kalajengkinnya yang memang sudah menyusut itu.

Wushh

"Beraninya kalian membunuhnya. Rasakan kematian ini" geram key mengghancurkan formasi clan RV membuat ke4 yeoja itu terbanting. Tentu mereka sudah menyiapkan bantalan warna-warni untuk mereka.

BRUK!

Tidak tinggal diam clan 2NE1 dari edoras menghancurkan tubuh clan RV.

Mereka berempat mencoba berdiri dengan luka disekujur tubuh.

"Akan ku-uh b-ba-ah la" joy berkata lirih melindungi ke3 temannya yang akan diserang oleh park bom.

"Dasar bodoh" ejek park bom melayangkan kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang indah tapi mematikan.

"Mereka akan menggigiti kulit kalian dan akan tersisa tulang kalian" ejeknya mmeninggalkan clan RV.

"Chanyeol disana!" Pekik sunny yang tengah berurusan dengan dasom. Chanyeol menatap clan RV yang diserang para kupu-kupu mematikan.

Dengan semburan apinya, kupu-kupu itu menjadi abu.

"Aku akann.. Membaa-"

"Cukup, kalian kecamp sekarang" kai dan mino (teleport) membawa para RV kecamp kesehatan.

Dicamp kesehatan nampak jungkook yang sudah pulih.

"Hei! Istirahatlah sebentar lagi"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku harus menghabisi para pengkhianat edoras sialan itu" ucapnya berlari keluar dan langsung disambut dengan kumpulan mayat hidup.

"Hiks .. Bahuku! Sepertinya tulangnya patah!" Rengek seulgi menangis.

Taehyun clan winner yang memang memiliki kemampuan healing itu menyembuhkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Jeongmal gomawo eonni"

Diluar para edoras sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Para mayat hidup sudah hampir musnah bersamaan monster hijau mengerikan.

(Ost fantastic baby)

Kini tinggal para terkuat diedoras. Para dongbang masih segar karena mereka selama pertarungan hanya memerintah bersama clan Bigbang.

"Chaerin-ah? Bukankah pasukann edoras semakin sedikit?" Bisik bom.

"Hmm, aku menyesal membela mereka"

"Eonni, dari pada kita bertarung untuk hal kalah. Lebih baik kita pergi saja" rengek minzy.

"Benar, dari pada kita buang-buang tenaga disini. Lagi pula aku lebih menyukai bumi" sandara menimpali.

"Hm .. Aku setuju"

Sekejap clan 2NE1 menghilang. Yunho menggeram marah merasa dikhianati. Dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh panglima siwon menyerang bersama para pasukan boyfriend.

...

Sudah hari ke2 pertempuran belum juga terselesaikan. Duga-an mereka salah. Clan bigbang sangat kuat. Sudah banyak yang terluka dan ada juga yang sembuh. Para medis sampai kewalahan karena banyaknya yang terluka.

Baekhyun berlari kearah seungri yang sedang mengarahkan cambuk beracun kearah chanyeol dan luhan yang memang sedang menghadapi taeyang.

"Andwaeee!"

Seketika hari matahari yang baru terbit itu gelap. Dan beberapa detik menjadi terang.

"BAEKHYUUUUN!" Seru luhan berlari kearah tubuh baekhyun. Ia menatap lagin cerah namun terasa redup dihati.

"Ini mimpikan! Ya byun baekhyun! Sadarlah! Baekhyun! Hiks .. Hiks .. Baekkii! IREONAAAAA!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah seungri dan taeyang. Ia didampingi kris. Mereka melawan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mati kau" lirih kris setelah menembus taeyang membuat namja itu menjadi abu. Kris terjatuh ketanah matanya perlahan menutup.

"GEGEEEE!" Tao memekik melihat kris yang tidak sadarkan diri lalu sekejap menghilang dibawa oleh tim teleport.

Chanyeol dibantu sehun dan tao menyerang seungri dan daesung.

... Mereka menang ...

Ya .. Menang...

Panglima siwon telah membunuh yunho dan para dongbang lainnya.

Edoras kalah

Lalu?

Tidak ada satupun yang tersenyum disini. Semua penuh dengan luka. Luka ditubuh luka dihati.

"Kriss geee!"

"Baekhyun! Komohon sadarlah! Kumohon!"

"Ah .. Ahku aku tidak kuat!"

"Lay! Kumohon hentikan dia! Dia bisa mati jika menghabiskan kekuatannya seperti itu!"

"Lepas suho! Lihatlah baekhyun hiks .. Mengapa ia tidak juga bangun! Hiks! Kumohon buka matamu anak bodoh! Hiks! BUKA MATAMU!"

"Eonni, biar aku menggantikanmu"

"TIDAK!"

"Eonni, jantungnya sudah berhenti.."

"BAEKHYUUUNN! TIDAK TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI! SADARKAN DIA KAU HEALING BODOH!"

"Chanyeol, hentikan"

"Hiks .. Kumohon ..."

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Hiks .. Hunnie .. Baekhyun kumohon! Sadarlah! Mengapa jantungnya tidak berdetak hunnie .. Hiks .. Aaah sakit "

"LAY! SADARLAH!"

"LAY EONNI! Jantungnya melemah!"

"Apa yang terjadi! Mengapa jadi begini .. Kris ge, baekhyun jie, lay jie!"

"Kirimkan mereka keistana!"

"HEY! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Bawa baekhyun ku keistana jugaaaa!"

"Kami mementingkan yang hidup dan sekarat. Kita tidak bisa egois hanya karena mayat"

"BAJINGAN KAUU!"

"Chanyeol! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"Baekhyun telah meninggal"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Puas kalian chapter kemaren ngetawain baekki? Sekarang sedihkan baekki ko'it?**

**Menegangkan gak? Chapter depan kita bakal ngoverdose loh ... 'Buat nyelamatin baekhyun' yah .. Author gak tega-an mah malah dibocorin.**

**Semoga chapter ini memuaskan chingu..**

**Dimohon review-nya**

**Dan author mau minta maaf yg request cast dan gak kemasukin bingung soalnya?**

**Dan waktu itu mau manasin luhan dgn adanya tao? Mungkin nanti kaliya.. Timing nya gak tepat masiih...**

**Fiuuuh pada banyak yang minta update asap? Maksudnya ntar author nulis ditambahkan castnya ada si'asap gitu? Kekekkeu**

**Syukur banget inspirasi jalan malam ini, walaupun jari berasap harus update!**

**Diitunggu Review-nya yaaah ...**

**Semua pendapat kalian sangat membantu author lohh ..**

**Gomawo ..**


	12. Chapter 12

**From another galaxy**

**Chapter 12**

Sedikit preview untuk fanfic ini karena sudah lama tidak update. Mungkin dengan adanya ringkasan sederhana ini dapat membuat reader lebih memahami chapter ini.

Luhan tuan puteri dari planet exo berpetualang mencari 11 kesatria dibumi. Awal pertemuannya dengan sehun yang menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta. Bersahabat dengan baekhyun dan gila-gilaan dengan chanyeol. Di han-kuk university yang berada dibawah naungan perusahaan ayah sehun, luhan dibantu sehun dan lainnya dapat mengumpulkan 12 kesatria. Dalam pencarian kai sangat sulit karena kai mendapat segel dari pengkhianat edoras. Tapi mereka berhasil..

Dengan kekuatan keluarga dan cinta. Planet exo memenangkan peperangan melawan pengkhianat edoras.

Banyak yang terluka parah. Bahkan naas baekhyun kesatria light kehilangan nyawa-nya.

Dan saat ini. Luhan kembali membuat misi. "Mengembalikan Baekhyun"

**-Story begin**-

Chanyeol terdiam kaku dibalcon rumah sakit kerajaan. Ia menatap langit malam bertabur serbuk warna-warni menyala sendu. Malam ini tepatnya pesta perasaan rakyat exo planet atas kemenangan negeri mereka.

Air matanya menetes diiringi dengan tepuk tangan serta suara terompet beberapa rombongan warga. Seakan merayakan kematian orang yang dicintainya.

Tangan dingin itu mengepal erat menciptakan bara api panas.

"Channiee" bisik suara lembut didepan pintu balcon.

Chanyeol menghela nafas menormalkan amarahnya. Ia menatap kecewa gadis bermata rusa didepannya.

"Chan, aku tau kau sedih. Akupun begitu. Kumohon... " luhan mendekat menggenggam lembut kedua tangan chanyeol.

"Kita masih bisa menyelamatkan baekhyun. Aku akan menyelamatkannya chanyeol ... walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku" bisik gadis itu memeluk chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas menatap chanyeol "sekarang tersenyumlah, jjaah! Sambut keluarga baru mu!" Seru gadis mungil itu menarik chanyeol masuk kedalam. Lebih tepatnya ruangan kris dirawat. Chanyeol menatap wanita tinggi dengan mata lebar dan senyum ehm ... mirip dengannya. Disampingnya ada gadis mungil menatap kris yang terbaring lemah dengan pandangan sendu membuat kadar keimutan gadis itu meningkat dimata chanyeol. Dilihat sekilas chanyeol menyadari chaeyeon lebih mirip dengan kris dengan wajah lebih kebaratan.

"Apa oppa ini akan bangun eonni?" Bisiknya sambil menggenggam tangan kris yang lemah.

"H-emm tentu saja chaeyeon-ah" ucap yura menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Apa-apaan kalian terlihat malu-malu. Aku paling mengenal kalian dan kurasa urat malu kalian itu sudah putus. Tapi ini- aigoooo ..." gumam luhan terkekeh mendapat pelototan 3 pasang mata diruangan itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Chan kau lebih rilex lah. Baekhyun akan selamat"

Luhan menutup pintu ruangan kris, ia terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum mendengar jeritan entah siapa seperti 'nunaaa! huweee' 'adikku yang tampaaan huwaaaa!' 'Aku masih memiliki keluargaaaaa!' 'Aku merindukanmuuu! Hiks!'

Yaah begitulah. Luhan berjalan kebangsal rumah sakit. Nuansanya masih kuno. Tidak ada peralatan medis canggih atau segala sesuatu berwarna putih. Disini dokter : healer. Mereka pun tidak memakai jas putih melainkan jubah biru pudar dibelakangnya terdapat simbol tanduk unicorn. Mereka menyembuhkan luka dengan kekuatan. Hanya ada beberapa jarum jahit jarang terpakai dilemari penyimpanan. Untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini saat tim medis hampir kehabisan tenaga dan untuk menghemat mereka menggunakan alat yang bisa menyembuhkan atau racikan tanaman obat untuk menghemat tenaga. Jika terjadi perang besar-besaran seperti ini. Luhan dapat melihat lay tengah membantu menutup luka prajurit lain dengan racikan tanaman obat. Lay terlihat lebih rilex kali ini tidak memaksakan kekuatannya seperti waktu itu. Chen juga tengah membantu pekerja kesehatan dikebun menumbuk obat. Suho dengan sisa kekuatan mengendalikan air diatas tubuh para prahurit yang keracunan. Tentu saja ratu telah memberikan campuran ramuan di air yang suho gunakan. Air itu mengambang diatas perut prajuit dan menyerap racun yang ada.

Xiumin diberi tugas menjaga baekhyun.

Kyungsoo juga sudah terbaring lemah dikamarnya karena ia hampir kehilangan kakinya saat perang. Bayangkan kaki mungil itu membuat bumi belah dua ia sudah dibius. Kai beberapa kali menengok kekamar kyungsoo yang ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Kai dan beberapa teleport lain mencari korban yang hilang karena puluhan prajurit lain terhempas hilang kedalam hutan karena serangan dahsyat.

Tao baru saja mendapat jahitan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Jika tidak dipaksa orang tuanya ia masih ingin menempel pada kris. Ia bahkan tidak sadar mendapat luka parah.

Luhan tersenyum melihat mamanya tengah sibuk membantu para healer. Memang pada dasarnya ratu seorang healer. Mata yang hampir sama sepertinya itu menatapnya tersenyum "kau sudah membawanya nak?"

Luhan menatap keranjang obat ditangannya meletakan dimeja dengan sang ratu yang tengan mengobati panglima siwon "ini ma"

"Baguslah" gumam ratu mencampurkan air disalah satu botol mungil itu kedalam baskom berisi air biasa "keadaan sudah kembali normal. Bantu tenaga medis disana. Sehun sepertinya keracunan bisa yang tidak biasa dilihat dari lebam ungu didekat lehernya. Racun lambat yang jika menekan titik sarafnya akan membuatnya mati seketika. Hahhhh ... edoras sudah tidak adapun masih membuat masalah"

"S-sehun?"

"Iyaa luhan sayang. Fokuslah, berhenti memikirkan baekhyun dan segera obati kekasihmu. Nyawaku sisa setengah dan tidak bisa menyelematkan satu nyawa lagi" ucap sang ratu sabar. Luhan terhenyak berjalan keranjang ujung dimana sehun tengah duduk santai dengan dua orang healer yang kebingungan karena menemukan racun tidak biasa pada tubuh pemuda itu. Luhan dapat merasakan tatapan hangan sehun seakan memeluk jiwanya yang kedinginan.

"Lu, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja tapi mereka malah semakin panik" adu sehun malas. Lelaki itu sudah tidak memakai bajunya memperlihatkan tubuh semi berotot miliknya yang ditutupi oleh luka.

"Pakai ini eonni" luhan memberikan baskom kecil itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah, juga enggan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terimakasih puteri. Tuan ini mungkin akan sakit" ujar helaer tersebut menendalikan air memenuhi punggung sehun.

"Kau nampak sangat lelah sayang" ujar lelaki pemilik mata sayu itu menyentuh pipi luhan.

"Aaakh!"

Grep

Luhan menangkap tubuh sehun yang lunglai kepelukannya. Healer tadi menarik racun sekaligus tanpa ampun. "Sudah sekesai tuan puteri, tuan sehun dapat dibawa kekamar rumah sakit ini untuk dirawat.

"Aku yang akan membawanya. Kalian bantulah tim medis lain"

"Baik puteri"

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum saat merasan usapan lembut dikepalanya "luhannie?"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hmm, bagaimana bisa aku tertidur jika ada bidadari menangis disampingku" sapa suara berat sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan semua air mata yang memang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ayoolah lu, aku bangun tidak untuk melihatmu menangis" sehun perlahan duduk menarik luhan ketempat tidur. Luhan hanya mengeluarkan suara isakan saat tubuhnya berada dipangkuan sehun. "Hiks .. kau masih sakit hunnie"

"Hmmm ... dengan memelukmu aku merasa baik. Hanya dengan kau ada disampingku bagaimanapun sakitnya aku tapi jiwaku ... mereka sehat dan sangat baik lu. Jadi jangan bersedih karena itu akan menyakitinya" tunjuk sehun kedadanya.

"Hun- ba-"

"Ssttt hannie, biarkan ... biarkan untuk malam ini saja ... kita lupakan segalanya hmm"

Luhan menatap sehun ragu, ia memandang jendela balcon yang memancarkan sinar bulan "baiklah"

Sehun tersenyum menatap gadisnya membelai penuh kasih sayang "aku menyayangimu hannie"

Luhan tersenyum tipis menatap sehun "aku mencintaimu" bisiknya mengusap pipi sehun lembut. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil "aku lebih mencintaimu asal kau tau nona rusa"

"Hmm ya, aku percaya tuan rubah"

"Eoh? Dari mana kau mendapatkan kata itu eoh? Ya mulut ini!"

"Aaaah! Sehunnie hentikaaan! Chen yang mengatakan itu" rengek luhan saat sehun mencubit bibirnya.

...

"Luhaan aku bosan diruangan ini" keluh sehun yang tengan berbaring dipaha luhan. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mengelus surai sehun.

Luhan sejenak menerawang keluar seketika senyumnya mengembang "baiklah aku bawa kau kesuatu tempat" serunya memekik senang. Sehun menatap heran.

Mereka melewati jalan setapak dibelakang istana. Ditengah hutan terdapat rumah kecil masih bernuansa kerajaan tetapi terlihat hangat dan tenang.

"Hannie sebenarnya kemana siih" keluh sehun risih ditengah hutan seperti ini. Apa lagi ada rumah kecil aneh. Tapi mengapa jiwanya terasa hangat.

Senyum luhan kembali mengembang mencium aroma cookies yang manis. "Aaaaah! Aroma ini! Aku sangat merindukannya"

Belum sempat luhan mengetuk pintu seorang wanita tua membuka pintu, terlihat apron usang yang ternoda tepung dan sepiring cookies ditangan kanannya.

"Halmeonhiiii! Bogoshippo!" Seru luhan memeluk tubuh nenek tua rentan itu membuat sehun menggapai piringan cookies yang hampir saja lenyap.

"Eh?" Sehun menatap tangan keriput lain yang memegang sisi piringan.

"Sehun?"

Sehun masih terdiam menatap nenek satunya "n-ne?" Ucapnya gagap.

"Aigooo, seohwa bau apa ini?" Gumam nenek satu lagi yang berada dipelukan luhan.

"ASTAGA!"

.

.

.

Dua wanita rentan itu adalah sahabat, seohwa dan hwarin. Dan seohwa adalah nenek kandung sehun, ibu dari ayahnya. Sedangkan hwarin adalah nenek luhan ibu dari ayahnya juga. Seohwa dan hwarin adalah sahabat. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal ditempat terpencil karena disini lebih tenang. Lagi pula pelayan istana ada menjenguk mereka sekali sehari.

Sehun tersenyum menatap neneknya yang tengah berjalan membawa sebuah album tua. Mereka ada diruang santai. Sofa empuk dan hangat satu meja sedang berada ditengah cukup menampung sepiring cookies dan 4 gelas susu hangat.

"Kemarilah kesini nak"

Secepat kilat luhan sudah duduk ditengah seohwa dan sehun.

"Whoaa halmeonhi, album ini lagi! Yeay! Aku sangat suka melihat ini! Aku bahkan belum sampai selesai melihatnya"

Sehun merenyit dihalaman ke3 foto pernikahan orang tuanya dipinggir ada kerusakan.

"Aaah, anakku yang tampan harus berakhir dimulut basah anak nakal ini!" Kata seohwa mentakbam luhan.

"Sudah lah kita lewati halaman ini, lagi pula foto yang ini ada diistana. Aku masih ingat saat luhan balita mengemut habis halaman ini" ujar seohwa agak kesal.

"Hanya karena itu halmeonhi tidak pernah membiarkanku menyentuh ini. Ugh"

"Ini kenangan berharga hannie pabo"

"Araseooo!"

...

Dilain tempat banyak kesatria dikunjungi oleh keluarga mereka. Beberapa hari dipenuhi kehangatan keluarga tercinta chen sudah dianggap anak oleh keluarga minsoek.

Diruangan rumah sakit tampak sepi chanyeol memutuskan menemui baekhyun, lagi pula kris sudah sembuh total karena habis meminum ramuan naga. Ramuan kekuarga mereka turun-temurun yang dibuat oleh yoora.

"P-paduka ratu?"

Ratu menatap chanyeol tersenyum lembut "bagaimana keadaan kris? Aku yakin dia sudah sembuh" kata ratu santai sambil menaburkan serbuk bercahaya ketubuh baekhyun.

"Y-ya. Dia sudah sembuh"

"Baguslah, malam ini kalian berkumpul diruang strategi. Untuk misi menyelamatkan baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk "ya"

Ia menatap wajah baekhyun sejenak "ratu .. tubuh baekhyun hangat, detak jantungnya normal, kenapa dia masih tidak bisa bangun? Apaaa ... apa ini sejenis coma?" Tanya chanyeol memberanikan diri.

"Yaa, bisa dibilang coma. Tubuh ini sudah membaik saat aku memberinya separuh kehidupanku. Tapi apa gunanya ia bangun tanpa memiliki jiwa. Yang ada tubuh ini hanya akan tersesat chanyeol. Itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa membangun kannya. Misi kali ini adalah menyelamatkan jiwa baekhyun"

Ratu berjalan ke rak buku. Ia mengambil buku tua disana.

"Kau lihat lambang ini?" Ucapnya memperlihatkan lambang unik terukir dicover buku " buku ini menceritakan 3 saudara laki-laki. Yaa mereka menantang iblis jahat yang kuat. Iblis itu bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan 3 saudara itu" ucap ratu meletakan buku itu.

"Mengabulkan segalanya?" Tanya chanyeol seperti tertarik akan cerita itu.

"Yaa, segalanya. Seperti menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi! Yang namanya iblis tentu selalu licik. Aku akan menceritakan satu dari 3 bersaudara yang menginginkan istrinya yang sudah mati hidup kembali"

Chanyeol menyimak dengan baik semua perkataan ratu.

"Iblis berhasil membuat istrinya kembali hidup. Sang pemuda itu sangat bahagia mendapatkan istri tercintanya lagi. Tapi, beberapa lama ia menyadari sesuatu. Wanita yang ia cintai tidaklah seperti dulu wanita itu kosong. Yang ia lihat hanya tubuhnya. Mereka menjalani hari yang hampa, wanita itu hanya melakukan apa yang suaminya suruh tanpa jiwa didalamnya"

"Itu lebih menyedihkan" ujar chanyeol.

"Ya. Benar sekali. Kesedihan tidak sampai disitu. Bertahun-tahun sang suami melakukan kehidupan hampa bersama sang istri yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti akan sebuah perasaan. Ia mencoba tegar dan tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya dan memeluk istrinya yang tanpa jiwa untuk membagi kehangatan"

Chanyeol tersenyum menanti kelanjutan yang menyenangkan.

"Tapi suatu malam, ada jiwa tersesat yang tertarik melihat tubuh tanpa jiwa itu dan mendiami tubuh itu" ratu mengelus rambut baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol meringis enggan mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"Sang suami kaget dipagi hari istrinya ingin meninggalkannya dan sifatnya menjadi bengis dan kejam. Dan wanita itu meninggalkannya"

"Sang suami kembali datang keiblis meminta jiwa istrinya. Iblis menyeringai dan menyuruh pemuda itu kelembah hitam tempat jiwa tersesat"

"Apa dia menemukan jiwa istrinya?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ya. Dia melihat istrinya. Tapi, belum sempat lelaki itu menggapai sang istri tubuhnya sudah hancur diperebutkan oleh jiwa sesat yang lain" ucap sang ratu meletakan buku itu. Meninggalkan chanyeol yang kebingungan didepan tubuh baekhyun.

Bingung dan ketakutan.

.

.

.

Ke11 kesatria tengah berkumpul diruang rapat. Misi mereka menyelamatkan baekhyun dilembah kematian. Lembah kematian terdapat labirin kegelapan (seperti mv overdose).

Disana terdapat jiwa-jiwa tersesat. Dan disana ada sangat banyak rintangan yang harus mereka hadapi seperti makhluk-makhluk mitologi kuno yang kuat dan menyeramkan.

Cara menyelamatkan jiwa baekhyun dengan mengarahkan kalung power light kearah baekhyun dan kalung itu akan menyerap jiwanya dan mengembalikan kedalam tubuhnya. Panglima siwon satu-satunya prajurit yang dulu pernah kesana memberikan gambaran. Apa yang harus dihadapi dan bagaimana keluar dengan hidup-hidup dari sana.

" permisi, ratu memberikan ini untuk kalian" sunny membawa pin lambang bunga dandelion. Memasangkan satu persatu kebaju para ksatria.

"Bunga ini membuat para jiwa sesat tidak bisa menyentuh jiwa mu. Kau memerlukan ini untuk bertahan disana dan menjaga tubuhmu" jelas sunny.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak "jika tidak tubuh kita akan hancur diperebutkan oleh ribuan jiwa sesat itu" bisiknya.

Tao tersenyum mengeratkan tali sepatunya. Ia sudah siap untuk berperang begitu pula yang lainnya. Mereka sangat bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun.

"Kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?" Kris menghampiri kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat itu mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja"

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk bertarung jika masih sakit. Kau bisa tidak ik-"

"Yack duizzang! Walaupun jika aku tak punya kaki sekalipun aku akan tetap kelembah kematian itu untuk menyelamatkan baekhyun! Sekali lagi kukatakan pada kalian kaki ku sudah sembuh! Apa aku perlu membelah bumi disini! Ish jincha!" Omel kyungsoo panjang lebar mememilih kesisi lain mengambil beberapa peralatan perang.

"Ingat yang kita hadapi saat ini bukan manusia. Yang kita hadapi adalah mahluk mitologi dan jiwa sesat lain. Mungkin lembah kematian akan ada banyak jiwa tersesat karena seperti yang kalian tau pengkhianat edoras banyak yang sudah mati" luhan mengingatkan.

"Tapi satu hal! Mereka hanyalah gumpalan asap! Dia tidak lah lebih kuat dari kita!" Seru suho.

.

.

.

**Luhan side**

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya sehun yang berada disampingku. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Kita akan berkumpul lagi disini saat turun fajar! Aku ingin kalian merelaxkan diri dulu! 2 jam mulai sekarang!" Seru suho.

"Loh ge, nanti disana akan sangat gelap!" Protes tao pada kris.

"Astaga panda, kau tidak mendengarkan? Lembah kematian itu selalu gelap suasananya akan tetap seperti senja walau siang sekalipun. Jadi sama saja kita kesana mau jam berapa. Ini lebih baik agar kita dapat keluar dari sana nanti disiang hari. Kami sudah merundingkannya semalaman" jelas kris lagi malas. Aku tertawa kecil, tao tertidur saat rapat.

Aku dan sehun kini duduk didepan kolam ikam di taman kerajaan. Ia terus menggenggap tanganku, membuatku terus merasa hangat dan aman.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu hannie"

"Aku juga"

"Jangan pernah mati hmm?" Ia mengusap pipiku mencium keningku lama.

"Chanyeol orang yang sabar"

Aku menoleh bingung "dia menangis dan merengek tiap hari lalu terkadang ia berjalan sendiri kehutan kematian untuk menemukan dimana lembah kematian. Itu sabar?"

"Aku mungkin akan bunuh diri jika kau benar-benar mati. Dan aku pasti akan gila jika kau terbaring tanpa jiwa seperti baekhyun lu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu ... kau belahan jiwaku"

"Hihi, kau terlalu berlebihan sayang" kekehku memeluk lengannya dan bersender didadanya. "Aaah! Yaaa!" Pekikku saat ia menarik tubuhku dalam gendongannya dan kami duduk dibawah pohon. Aku selalu menyukai posisi ini saat aku berada dalam kungkungannya. Saat ia memelukku seperti ini dipangkuannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku lembut, melumat bibirku penuh perasaan.

"Hahhmm, sehuun ..." gumam ku saat ia baru saja melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Luhan ... ayo kita menikah saat semua ini sudah selesai"

Aku menatapnya kaget "m-menikah?"

"Ya"

"E-eeiiy ... bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan bocah sepertimuuu!" Gurauku mencubit pipinya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku tajam "aku serius"

"Sehuun"

"Lu, aku ingin menikah denganmu. Tidak peduli kita akan tinggal diplanet ini atau bumi selama ada kau aku ingin terus berada disamping mu. Aku mencintaimu luhan"

"E-emm! A-aku mau menikah dengan sehunnie .. i do sehunnah" aku menatapnya tulus ia kembali mencium bibirku lalu mencium keningku. Beberapa saat ia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. Aku menatap mata sayu yang tajam itu lembut ia mengusap punggung tanganku. Aku meraih tangannya dan menciumnya "aku sangat mencintaimu oh sehun. Sangaat"

"Lu, kumohon apapun yang terjadi ... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya saat aku ingin membuka mulutku telepati dari suho menyuruh kami berkumpul. Kami segera bergegas kemarkas.

...

Aku menatap sehun dengan senyuman ia mengangkat tangan kanannya diwajahku. Ia masih memakai gelang pemberianku. Aku juga mengeluarkan liontin whirlwind darinya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu kalian membuatku mual" gumam kai yang memang disebelahku. Aku hanya mendengus menginjak kakinya. Terasa angin berhembus diatas kami. Ya, naga merah raksasa milik kris.

"Yoo ace galaxy!" Seru ku memukul-mukul buntutnya yang besar. Ku yakin tidak mer- ah ia merasa ternyata ia membalas dengan mengibaskan ekornya menyebabkan angin lokal. Ace galaxy nama naga kris. Naga ini semakin besar, aku yakin ia bisa menghancurkan kerajaan jika mengamuk.

"Kita semua akan menaiki ace untuk kesana. Selain cepat ini akan menghemat tenaga kalian. Kita masih belum tau akan ada banyak hal tak terduga nantinya" jelas kris.

"Luhannie" bisik sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingku. Aku menoleh heran "kita naik anginku saja yaa, aku tidak terlalu menyukai mahluk in-"

"Bilang saja kau takut sehunnieeee" goda tao. Aku tertawa melihat wajah masam sehun mendeathglares tao.

"Aissh! Kenapa aku harus menaiki naga jelek ini lagi" keluh chanyeol dengan malas menaiki naga. "Ayooolah kalian baru menaiki naga saja sudah pengecut. Suho-ya kau tidak takut kah?"

"Enak saja, tentu saja berani dasar ayah naga" gerutu suho.

"Umm, aku akan menaiki unicorn sajaa" ucap lay takut-takut pada kris.

"Diatas nanti anginnya akan sangat buruk xing-ah. Kita sepakat untuk terus bersama hmm" bujuk kris.

"Benar jie, menaiki ace tidak seburuk itu" seru tao semangat.

"Hannie-yaa ..."

"Sudahlah hunnie, naiklah, aku dibelakangmu" ucapku malas.

"Aaaaaaaawww! Ace kau sengaja mengarahkan durimu padaku yaaa?!" Pekik kai dibelakangku. Jelas-jelas ia yang tidak hati-hati.

.

.

.

Kami sampai dilembah kematian dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa jiwa liar. Tao menebas tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian dan tubuh itu menghilang seperti asap. Lembah kematian dipenuhi dengan kabut tebal dan lembab. Kami bahkan beberapa kali terperosok ditanah liat.

"Dia sudah mati dan harus mengalami kematian kedua" ucap tao sinis.

Kami memembuat lingkaran besar saling memunggungi. Menatap sekitar was-was.

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya kau ada dimanaaa" desah chanyeol terdengar.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya chan- ugh!" Aku hampir terjatuh kalau saja sehun tidak menggenggam tanganku. Kami menatap langit yang tiba-tiba keruh angin datang dari berbagai arah seakan siap memisahkan kami. Dengan cekatan aku membuat perisai pelindung untuk kami kombinasi aku-tao-suho.

"Makhluk apa itu!" Pekik lay menatap benteng bermata tiga dengan tanduk beracun.

"Apa memang perasaan ku atau dia memang menatap kita? Hey! Dia berlari kesiniii!" Seru chen.

Xiumin berjalan kedepan

"Biar aku yang ta-" baru setengah badah makhluk itu membeku langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Kris dan chanyeol menyerang dengan api tapi nihil api mereka malah diresap oleh mahluk itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Kris berseru gusar saat 3 hewan yang sama datang. Untuk menghabisi 1 makhluk itu pun kami kewalahan.

Kami terus mencoba melawannya. Kris dan chanyeol hebat hampir melumpuhkan makhluk itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" desis kyungsoo berlari menghadang benteng iblis itu. "BOM!" Sekali tinjuan kebumi makhluk itu sudah tenggelam ketanah. "Sisa 1 lag-"

"Sehuuun?" Pekikku melihatnya terbang dengan angin keatas tubuh benteng iblis lalu mengeluarkan pedang dengan cepat "Blus!" Ujung pedang menembus kepala makhluk itu. Hewan iblis itu menjadi gila sehun sudah berada diatas makhluk itu. Sehun mengarahkan anginnya nembuat makhluk itu terhempas keudara dan dengan cepat terhentak kebumi.

"Kerja yang bagus maknae" ujar kris.

Belum sempat kami menarik nafas lega bumi kembali bergetar dan seakan terbelah. Aku terduduk menatap sehun yang sama kagetnya. Dan sekejap mata dinding-dinding raksasa selangit mengurungku. Aku masih menunduk takut. Tiada siapapun disampingku aku menatap kelangit yang masih keruh. Tenangkan dirimu luhaaan ... misi kali ini menyelamatkan baekhyun ... ya aku harus menemukannya.

Aku menatap liontin milik baekhyun, aku sengaja memegang ini agar dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Tuhaaan, bantulah aku ...

.

.

.

*situasi para member seperti di mv overdose didalam labirin*

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari setelah melawan mayat hidup yang keluar dari dalam bumi. "Sehuuun!" Pekiknya melihat setengah tubuh sehun memasuki cermin ilusi. Dan jika tubuhnya masuk seutuhnya sehun tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi.

Luhan menarik tangan sehun sampai mereka terjatuh ketanah. Sehun masih tidak sadarkan diri. Luhan menyenderkan tubub itu kedinding labirin.

"Sehunniee! Sadarlah! Yaaack!"

Mata sayu itu mulai mengerjap bingung "lu-luhan?"

"Syukurlah!" Luhan menghambur memeluk sehun senang "aku bahagia telah menemukanmu sehunnie, aku sangat takut saat kau tadi tidak ada dalam pandanganku. Sehunnie aku takut saat kau tidak ada disampingku!"

"Maafkan aku lu, aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku yang akan menemukanmu. Disaat kau menghilang dari pandanganku"

"Berjanjilah hunnie"

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

**-1 tahun kemudian-**

"Sehun, saatnya makan malam" tegur suara kyungsoo. Sehun masih terdiam menatap mawar merah ditempat tidur yang satu tahun yang lalu tidak asing baginya.

"Sehun kami akan menunggumu jika kau ing-"

"Tidak nuuna, aku akan bergabung"

Tampak diruang makan kediaman Oh tampak ramai. Dan mungkin hanya satu orang yang masih tidak bisa tersenyum tulus.

"Ya neon! Byun baekhyun! Berhentilah bertingkah aneh" tegur suho menginterupsi kelakuan konyol chanbaek.

"Ish, mengapa naga dan panda china itu lama sekali, ini sudah sangat lama kita tidak kumpul berduabel- ma-maksudku bersama sama" omel chen menatap takut-takut kearah sehun.

"Bersama adalah saat kita semua bedua belas berkumpul" desis sehun dingin.

"Sehun-ah, maaf kan ak-"

"Sudah lah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap sehun tegas.

"Hey! Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu" seru tao dengan senyum lebar meletakan kopernya didepan pintu.

"Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama" tanya sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tadinya dibuat kaku olehnya sendiri.

"Aaah! Benar! Kami punya berita bagus! Sangaaaat bagus!" Ujar tao tersenyum lebar.

"Ap-"

"1 bulan lagi akan terjadi fenomena alam yang akan membuka jalur akses kita menuju exo planet! Aku mendapat kabar itu dari panglima siwon! Dan satu lagi berita baiknya... ehm ... sehunnie kuharap kau tidak menangis ... hmmm ... luhan jie baik-baik saja, aku mendapat info itu dari jungkook dia bilang sempat melihat luhan jie latihan!" Seru tao membuat semua orang disana bersorak gembira. Bahkan sehun benar-benar menangis.

"Dia memang baik-baik saja bodoh. Hanya kau yang tidak pernah mempercayai kata-kata ku!" Seru kai memukul-mukul pundak sehun.

.

.

.

**Sehun side**

"Luhan ... aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukannya"

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanyaku melihatnya sudah ada disampingku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan ditaman sendirian tengah malam seperti ini. Brrrr udaranya sangat dingin asal kau tau" ia duduk disampingku.

"Aku pun merasa lega saat tau sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Setelah kejadian itu aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya" lirih kai.

"Aku pun begitu, aku bahkan serasa ingin mati" lirihku menatap langit. Ya, sejak kejadian itu. Saat itu luhan menyelamatkan ku dari cermin ilusi. Dan disana ada manusia setengah kalajengking menginginkan memori indah kami. Tentu kami melawannya, tapi saat itu luhan melihat jiwa baekhyun, ia menyuruhku mengembalikan baekhyun dengan terpaksa aku menurut dan saat aku kembali ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan seketika labirin ditelan bumi kami segera kembali baekhyun sudah hidup kembali. Tapi, luhan yang tidak pernah sadarkan diri. Kami disuruh kembali kebumi oleh raja karena terjadi kerusakan digerbang perantara planet kami. Aku sangat tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku masih ingat saat aku mengamuk dan dibius oleh dokter tiffany, dan saat itu juga terakhir kali kakiku menginja exo planet. Aku marah, tentu saja aku bahkan kabur kevilla selama 2 bulan sebelum kai menemukanku. Aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku gila karena tidak menemukan luhan disampingku, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku kembali menjadi sosok dingin dimanapun, suho hyung selalu menasehatiku membuatku mampu sedikit membuka hatiku pada yang lainnya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini aku gila karena merindukannya. Aku ingin luhan kembali, aku ingin melamarnya dan menikah dengannya.

Bagaimana kabarnya disana ?

Tidak peduli ia merindukanku juga atau tidak. Tapi saat ini hatiku sedang sekarat. Ia yang didalam sini kedinginan membeku. Kuharap aku tidak mati sebelum mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

Aku sangat merindukanmu luhan ...

Sangat...

.

.

.

TBC

Dan setelah nguareeet berbulan-bulan author kembali denvan ending yang absurd sangat :D

Gimana? Udah rada ngefeel gak? Ah molla!

BIG THANKS yang review chapter 11

Guest|alayana|Angel deer|ruixi1| .58|khalidasalsa|oh juna93|guesr|niasw3ty|kwon ara|luhannieka| |oh chaca|SFA30|hunhanexo|hanalu93|XO Azul|ramyoon|kaina|rosa widia|amelia|ahn sunyoung| |deerlulu|RoxyFuji Naxy777Max|samiatuara09|Ameliam Xiaooh|oh myungjin|thecold1

Bagi yang tidak tertulis aku mohoon maaf banget dan kalian bisa protes dikolom review nanti.

Makasih banyak kalian udah review di ff absurd ini. Jongmal gomawooo! Saranghae!

Review Juseyooo :)


	13. Chapter 13

**-From Another Galaxy-**

**Chapter 13**

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu bulan depan. Aku merindukan exo pla-"

"Gawaat! Kalung super power ku hilang! Dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan powerku ini sangat aneh!" Seru suho memotong ucapan chanyeol diruang keluarga. Yang lain menatap suho ngeri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalungmu hilang dan powermu tidak bisa digunakan" tanya kris mencoba tetap tenang.

"Kau masih ingat bukan terakhir kali kita diexo planet sebelum pencarian baekhyun kekuatan kita dipisah disimpan disini agar kerajaan dapat melacak kita jika kita hilang! Aku yakin ada yang mencuri kalung ku. Aku baru beberapa menit saat pulang keapartement dan kalungku menghilang" ucap suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hey bukankah tanpa kalung itu kita tidak bisa kembali!" Sehun menatap suho tajam.

"Tenanglah, kita akan mencarinya"

"Hyung! Kau sangat ceroboh! Siapa yang mau mencuri kalung kita pengkhianat edoras sudah gugur kau hanya mencari alasan" ujar sehun dingin memilih kekamarnya. Ia melempar semua barang kesal dengan anginnya.

"Luhan aku sangat merindukan mu" lirihnya terjatuh kelantai.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan surai pirang lurus menutupi bahunya tengah berjalan santai dijalanan gangnam. Ia sesekali menyeruput bubble teatea di tangannya santai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah gagal"

"Ini baru permulaan mino, berhenti menanyakan hal yang tidak penting" ucap gadis itu lagi. Ia sendirian, tadi telpon dari partner barunya.

Luhan, yeoja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa meletakan kalung dengan liontin unik kemeja dengan sembarangan. Penampilannya lebih chic dibanding luhan yang kalian kenal dulu. Jangan lupakan masker ghoul yang baru saja ia lepaskan. Ya, walau bagaimanapun wajahnya akan tetap menggemaskan.

Pintu apartement terbuka, luhan menatap lelaki yang baru saja membuat moodnya buruk itu kesal.

"Kau terlihat bersenang-senang?" Ucap gadis itu sinis.

"Hmm, aku baru saja jadian dengan jinwoo tadi. Dia sangat menggemaskan" mino, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kita kesini untuk misi, bukan bersenang-senang" sahut luhan malas. Melemparkan liontin lambang water ketubuh mino dan dengan cepat lelaki itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Kau terlalu serius. Lagi pula kita hanya mengumpulkan 10 lagi"

"Kita tidak tau kapan mereka menyadari kehadiran kita. Lebih cepat lebih baik, planetku sedang sekarat asal kau tau"

"Hey, itu juga planetku"

"Kukira kau lebih menyukai bumi" luhan memandang kaca besar diruang santai mereka melihatkan jalanan seoul yang ramai.

"Kau juga akan menyukai bumi tuan puteri. Bumi memiliki sihir yang membuat kita jatuh cinta padanya" jelas mino tersenyum penuh makna.

"Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dan mencari tau arti dari semua mimpiku selama ini. Mungkin saat misi ini selesai aku akan kelembah kematian menemui tanro si kalajengking pencuri memori"

Mino menatap luhan, lalu menghela nafas "kau sudah sepakat dengan kerajaan untuk tidak kesana. Kau bisa saja mati sebelum menemukan makhluk itu" nasehat mino.

"Tidak akan, karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting. Yang aku lupakan. Dan lelaki ini, sepertinya tau banyak" luhan meletakan selembar profil lelaki bernama oh sehun.

"Setiap aku bertanya apapun tentang hubunganku dengan ksatria lain. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya dengan pasti. Ingatanku selesai saat aku bermain bersama kai selagi kecil. Tapi kurasa ada yang salah. Saat aku melihat lelaki ini, aku dapat melihat kesedihan mendalam. Dan sialnya aku tidak dapat membaca pikirannya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tau apapun tentangmu. Saat peperangan aku ada tugas diedoras untuk memata-matai" ucap mino malas.

"Yaah, aku juga tidak ingin bertanya denganmu. Tapi bukan kah kau bekerja didivisi intel kerajaan sudah lama? Seharusnya kau tau sedikit tentang kami" sungut luhan kesal.

"Maaf aku tidak tau tuan put-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bodoh"

"Baiklah baiklah luhaan, sebaiknya kau tidur karena besok kita masuk pagi dikampus"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum setelah memakai dress soft yellow dengan ikat pinggang kecil berwarna cokelat senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis mungil itu mengambil tas selempang cokelat memasukan beberapa alat tulis dan buku untuk kelasnya nanti.

Ia melirik sebentar selembar kertas berisi profil kim minsoek dan byun baekhyun. Yeoja itu terus membaca sambil mencemot roti bakarnya.

"Lu, apa kau melihat catatan lagu ku?" Tanya mino yang tengah sibuk memakai kemeja luarnya.

"Bukankah kau tinggal dimobil waktu it- ish anak itu benar-benar" gerutu luhan saat mino sudah keluar apartement mereka. Yeoja itu kembali tersentak saat kepala mino mencelos masuk

"Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku akan naik bis"

...

**Luhan Side**

Aku menunduk saat melihat dua wanita yang baru saja memasuki bis yang aku tumpangi. Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Kebetulan yang menarik.

"Emosi Sehun akhir-akhir ini sangat mengerikan. Anak itu bahkan mengacuhkan perkataan lay tadi pagi" ucap xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju "dia lebih parah dari pada sehun sebelum mengenal luhan. Apa kita harus kembali kerumahnya? Aku takut ia akan kesepian" ucap xiumin lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa unni, aku terlalu merasa bersalah padanya. Aku tau sampai saat ini ia yang paling menyesal saat itu. Bukankah luhan unni celaka karena menyelamatkanku" lirih baekhyun. Aku memasang telingaku tajam-tajam sambil menyembunyikan aura ksatria ku.

"Hahh ... baek, sehun tidak pernah menyesal menyelamatkanmu. Kau bahkan tau itu"

Bis berhenti dihattle berikutnya aku bersiap untuk keluar tapi sialnya yang masuk adalah kesatria lain. Dengan cepat aku menyenggolnya dan segera keluar "apa-apaan dengan orang itu" gerutu chen.

Aku berlari melewati taman kampus "hahh, hampir saja!" Aku memegangi dadaku gugup.

"Luhan-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Jam kita sebentar lagi" sapa teman satu kelasku taehyun.

"E-eh? Anii ... kajja"

Kami mengikuti pelajaran dengan menyenangkan karena dosen ini tampan dan pelajarannya juga tidak kaku.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri disini. Minggu depan aku ingin salah satu dari kalian mengumpulkan makalah keruanganku" ucap dosen itu. Aku menghela nafas. Yaah aku benci harus membuat makalah ataupun karya ilmiah sialan itu.

"Lu, bahan kita sama. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama nanti?" Aku tersenyum mengangguk setuju. Aku teringat kalau hari ini mengambil kalung super power "taehyun-ah aku ada sedikit urusan dikelas mendadak. Hmm ... bisa kau tunggu dikantin?"

"Tentu!"

Aku sedikit mengintip kekelas itu. Dapat kulihat xiumin yang tengah sibuk kyungsoo pun begitu. Kesempatan bagus dengan sedikit telekinesis tanpa ada yang menyadari aku menarik keluar kalung dari leher kyungsoo dan aah, kenapa xiumin harus memakainya sih. Baiklah luhannie, kau sudah mempelajari ini berbulan-bulan okey... aku dapat melepas kaitan kalung itu dan "PRAANK!" Aku sengaja menjatuhkan gelas disisi berlawanan sesuai dugaan xiumin menoleh - kalung terjatuh, tepatnya setelah ku ambil - dan ia tidak merasa karena gerutuan gaduh mahasiswi lainnya.

Kalung itu sudah berada digenggamanku, its show time ..

_'Hah! Dimana kalungku! Dari tadi aku bisa merasakannya apa yang - di- dimana!_' Batin xiumin meraba lehernya.

Aku segera melangkah cepat dengan gugup.

BRUK!

aku terjatuh kelantai aku hendak menatap si penabrak. Samar, sedikit lagi "jinwoo kau baik-baik saja? Kau sangat ceroboh dasar" itu suara mino, ia berada didepan wajahku. Tunggu, lelaki tadi. Dia ... tatapan matanya yang sayu .. tunggu mino jangan tarik aku pergi darinya ... tatapan itu begitu terluka ... kenapa dengan lelaki itu ... sehun komohon jangan pegi!

.

.

.

Sehun menatap punggung luhan kosong, dia yakin wanita itu adalah luhannya. Dengan langkah lebar, persetan dengan pria yang menghalanginya tadi.

_'Luhan kumohon jangan pergi tinggalkan aku, jangan menjauh dariku'_

...

Luhan menggenggam erat ujung baju mino, ia belum siap. Ia terlalu takut.

"Syukurlah kau ada disini chagiya, kumohon kali ini bantu aku chagi, tukarkan pakaian kalian!"

Jinwoo menatap mino bingung, lalu dengan cepat tanggap menarik luhan yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar ketoilet wanita.

"Luhan-ah, kau bisa tunggu disini. Hmm ... sadarlah arachi?" Ucap jinwoo keluar dari toilet langsung digandeng oleh mino pergi.

"Tunggu! Luhan!"

Sehun menarik lengan kurus itu ia menatap mata gadis didepannya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. '_Dimana luhan?'_

"Ya! Sehun-ah apa yang- astaga penampilanmu" kai melirik sebentar kearah jinwoo dan mino "maafkan temanku anda bisa melanjutkan kegiatan anda"

"Hm, tak apa bro" jawab mino santai menggandeng jinwoo pergi dan menyeringai kecil tanpa mereka ketahui.

"Kai sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya tao yang baru saja sampai mengejar kai. Terdengar pekikan heboh mahasiswa saat super model yang hanya mereka lihat dimajalah mahal yang terkenal dan beberapa saluran tv fashion dihadapan mereka. Betapa para wanita memujanya dan lelaki yang ingin sekali berlutut mencium kakinya yang indah.

Tao? Dia sudah biasa dan fokus pada penampilan sehun yang kacau.

"Oh sehun? Ada apa denganmu!" Serunya kesal sehun tak kunjung menatap mereka. Tao peka, dia sudah tau melihat partner-nya itu. Ia melemah menyentuh lengan sehun.

"Sehun, kita perlu mencari tau lagi. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Penampilanmu tidak baik-baik saja" ucapnya menggandeng sehun pergi.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata rusa menatap mereka bersalah ya setidaknya tao dan sehun.

Kai tidak mengerti tapi ia merasakan aura itu. Luhan?

Luhan menutup matanya lelah, ia merasakan kecurigaan kai dan sebelum hal buruk terulang ia memilih pergi.

...

"Sehun-ah kau sudah oke?" Tanya tao lembut. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak cocok berucap seperti itu nona panda. Dan aku sedang tidak oke" balasnya malas meminum bubble tea miliknya.

Deg!

Sehun menatap lekat gadis yang tengah memesan bubble tea. Surai gold-brown itu.

Sehun dan tao sudah ingin berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap gadis itu tegang.

Rambut itu melambai, sepasang mata itu menatap mereka kaget. Keduanya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kurasa aku mengalami halusinasi" gumam tao. Mereka memilih pergi dari kantin tepat dibelakang gadis yang rambutnya mirip luhan.

"Dan aku sudah mengidap delusi akut."

"Hhahhh..."

"Hhahhh..."

"Jangan bercanda oh sehun. Aku tau kau memang berkuasa disini tapi. Oh! Demi ace galaxy yang tidak pernah mandi! Kau tidak serius kan membuat peraturan tentang 'tidak boleh bergaya rambut gold-brown bergelombang dan panjangnya sepinggang' pemikiran gila seorang oh sehun" gerutu tao.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Hanya dengan melihat tatapanmu aku sudah tau bodoooh!" Seru tao kesal.

...

Luhan memilih mampir kecafe setelah menerima protes panjang lebar dari taehyun ditelpon karena ia tidak jadi kekantin. Perutnya lapar dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia bersender sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Ia memasang ikat rambut mencepol tinggi-tinggi rambut pirang pucat miliknya. Ya, saat ini ia tengah menutupi keberadaannya bukan. Luhan kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan sehun.

_'Aku yakin ... kalau dia orangnya' _

Luhan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh _'tunggu aku sehun, aku akan segera mengingat tentangmu, dan kembali padamu. Setelah semua ini selesai'_

...

"Habis dari mana saja?" Tanya suara berat diruang tamu. Luhan melepas sepatunya memandang datar dua buah kalung yang tengah dimainkan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa menjawab

"Aah? Ini, tadi aku bertemu chen dan chanyeol tadi. Mereka sangat bodoh, dan aah tadi aku juga sempat bertemu dengan sehun tapi benar-benar sial dia selalu sadar akan pergerakanku mungkin dia sudah memperhatikanku karena kejadian waktu itu"

"Baiklah kita sudah punya 5 kalung, tinggal 6 lagi" luhan meletakan dua kalung yang baru saja ia dapat.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan dragon boy itu. Kurasa sangat sulit bertemu dengannya"

"Maksudmu kris? Kita bisa menyusup kestudio pemotretan"

"Ah benar! Sayangnya si aktor sial itu sangat sensitif dengan para crew yang tidak dikenalnya dan ia tidak mau berteman dengan orang asing. Naga sombong itu"

"Hahh ... lebih baik kita cari yang mudah dulu. Aku yakin mereka semakin waspada saat ini" luhan masuk kekamar lelah.

...

Kini para ksatria tengah berkumpul dikediaman sehun, terlihat wajah kusut dan bahkan mata lembab kyungsoo sehabis menangis.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dalam dua hari kalung kita menghilang! Ada seseorang yang berniat buruk pada kita!" Suho menggeram kesal.

"Hiks .. bagaimana ini. Aku takut orang itu berniat buruk pada exo planet" lirih baekhyun.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkannya. Kita harus menangkap pelaku itu secepatnya" Kata kris penuh penekanan. "Dan menurut perkiraanku pelakunya lebih dari satu orang. Menurut xiumin dan chen mereka hampir kehilangan kalung dalam waktu yang hampir sama dengan tempat yang berbeda jauh"

"Bagaimana! Bagaimana caranya! Mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali!" Kata tao gusar.

"Sekarang bahkan kami tidak lagi memiliki power" lirih Chen.

"Kita harus membuat rencana! Untuk membuka kedok mereka" Ucap kai sambil menggenggam kalung miliknya.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kita sembunyikan kalung kita dirumah ini, sebagian dari kita menjaga rumah. Dan kita gunakan Tao sebagai umpan menarik perhatian mereka. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengambil kalung yang lain"

"Ide bagus kai. Baiklah kita bagi tugas saja! Kali ini kita harus berhasil mendapatkan kembali kalung kita!"

"Kita akan ke exo planet dan menjemput lu jie!"

"HWAITTING!"

...

**Luhan Side**

"Hah! Hahh! Hahh" Aku memegang dadaku sesak. Baru saja mimpi buruk.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 subuh dengan terpaksa aku kedapur untuk minun dan mandi. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Pagi ini aku berangkat bersama mino. Kami berencana mengambil sisa kalung para ksatria.

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Jangan bercanda, bagaimana mungkin aku sakit" ucapku malas.

"Ya, mungkin kau tidak enak badan. Kita bisa menunda-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditunda. Semakin cepat semakin baik"

Setelah sampai kekampus kami berpisah sementara. Ada yang aneh, perasaan ku mengatakan mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Aku menatap Zitao yang tengah dikelilingi oleh fansnya dikantin. Aku dapat melihat rantai kalung lehernya.

_'Semoga rencana ini berhasil. Dimana pencuri itu. Aku yakin dia akan memakan umpan kami'_ batin baekhyun. Aku menyeringai memasukan macaroni kedalam mulutku. Saat ini aku duduk dibelakang baekhyun. Tentunya dengan teman-teman sekelasku juga.

"Hey lu, jadi kau sudah selesai membuat makalahnya? Ugh ..."

"Begitulah taehyung-ah. Sebenarnya seokjin yang membantuku"

"Gaahh! Sangat beruntuuung!"

Kami berbincang tapi fokusku pada kai dan sehun yang tengah mengawasi tao dari jauh.

To : mino

"Mereka memulai serangan. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dan kau ambil kalung tao. Kita tunjukan pada mereka bagaimana cara kita sebenarnya"

Send

"Hei, aku kekelas dulu ya"

Aku berjalan santai ketoilet makai wig gold-brown warna rambut asliku. Selesai aku berjalan santao melewati kai dan sehun. Aku dapat merasakan ketegangan diantara kita. Aku menatap mata sehun dalam. Sekejap mereka berlari kearahku. Apalagi kekuatan super kai teleport.

Dan tepat saat mereka berkedip dan beberapa mahasiswa mengalihkan pandangan. Aku melepas wig dan memakai jaket kulit tanpa satupun yang menyadari. Rambut pirang blonde ku melambai membelakangi dua pemuda yang kebingungan. Tepat Mino dan Jinwoo melewati mereka.

...

Mino memberi tatapan mendelik kearah kai dan sehun.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari luhan. Ia yakin kalau gadis yang lewat itu luhan yang menatapnya! Tatapan itu hanya milik luhan.

"Kau lihat itu kan kai! Luhan ada disini!"

"Aku tidak yakin sehun-ah" lirih kai menatap jinwoo yang berpenampilan persis seperti luhan.

Tap tap tap!

"Sehun-ah ... kai-ya ..."

"K-kalungku ... hilang"

...

BRAAK!

Sehun membanting vas meja yang ada diruang tengah. Ia sudah lengah, ia terkecoh. Tapi ... wanita itu ... dia luhan! Luhannya! Kini kalung tao dan baekhyun hilang. Ia telah gagal. Kesempatan mendapatkan luhan kembali sirna.

"Sehun-ah .. tenangkan dirimu" bujuk lay.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Ini kesempatan satu-satunya untuk bertemu dengannya! Dan ... dan aku telah menghancurkannya! Aku gagal nuuna!"

Sehun menatap pedih kearah lay dan teman-temannya. Ia memilih keluar melajukan mobilnya. Mungkin dengan alkohol ia bisa melupakan sejenak kepedihannya. Ya. Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan yang lain ia cenderung ke club hanya untuk menegak tequila. Hanya cairan liquor itulah yang mampu memahaminya. Malam itu ia bisa menjadi dirinya. Dirinya yang sangat frustasi dan dipagi hari ia harus memakai topeng oh sehun yang dingin.

Sehun menginjakan kakinya lemah memasuki ruangan club. Ia menegak tequilanya frustasi.

"Luhan ..."

...

"Sehun ..." lirih luhan menatap rembulan. Kini gadis itu tengah duduk dikursi balkon.

Terdengar saura berisik, ia menoleh kearah mino dan jinwoo. Menjengit melihat style fashion mereka.

"Kami akan ke moonlight club. Kau mau ikut"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

"Ayolah lu. Kau harus santai sedikit. Benarkan sayang"

"Benar luhan ssi, ikutlah bersama kami. Disana bisa menenangkan dirimu" bujuk jinwoo. Mino mendekati luhan dan berbisik "aku dapat info kalau sehun tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman sering ke moonlight club. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya nanti-"

"Mwo! Kau bercanda?"

"Aku dapat info ini baru-baru saja" ucap mino mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja dengan pacarmu. Nanti aku menyusul"

"Oke. Aku tunggu ne!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Mengapa ia merasa bersalah? Mengapa ia kesal pada dirinya? Ia marah saat mengetahui sisi buruk sehun.

Luhan memasuki mobilnya menuju moonlight club. Ia menghela nafas malas saat beberapa pria memberi siulan genit saat ia baru saja memasuki club. Luhan sudah sering melakukan simulasi night club seperti ini. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai keadaan di club.

Mino melambaikan tangannya. Ia tengah duduk disofa bersama teman-teman kampusnya.

"Lihat disana" mino menunjuk kearah bar dimana sehun tengah gusar meminum alkohol yang diberikan bartender.

...

**Luhan POV**

Aku menutup mulutku kaget. Segera aku menghampiri sehun.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh mendekati tuan ini" ucap seorang penjaga. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aah, anda pasti baru disini. Dia adalah pelanggan tetap kami. Kami ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Tidak boleh ada penggoda"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti penggoda!" Pekikku kesal menodrong dua orang penjaga itu.

Aku menarik bahu sehun kesal "Ya oh sehun! Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama ini hah!" Ucapku berteriak melawan musik techno yang menggema. Sang menjaga tadi menarik tubuhku kasar.

"Ya!" Sehun mendorong penjaga yang menahanku. Ia menatapku kaget. Apa dia belum mabuk.

Ia menatapku dalam. Tatapan yang ku benci. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa dia akan mengenaliku?

GREP!

"S-sehun .."

"Menikahlah ... de-ngan ku-"

Aku menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hei luhan! Apa yang terjadi?" Mino menghampiriku.

"dia pingsan" ucapku masih menahan tubuhnya.

"Maaf apa anda luhan?" Tanya si pengawal. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya identitas asliku.

"Tuan muda ini sering sekali menyebutkan nama luhan saat ia mabuk"

"Mino bisa kau urus dua penjaga ini. Aku akan membawa sehun kekamarnya"

Mino bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang.

"Sehun sadarlah" aku mengguncang bahunya. Aku tidak bisa membawanya jika ia tertidur seperti ini.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Aku menuntunnhya keluar club. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kekamar. Aku membawanya kehalaman belakang hotel dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku panjang bawah pohon. Setidaknya, aku ingin memandanginya untuk sementara. Walaupun aku tau dia tidak sadar.

"Luhan ... kau kah itu? Bogosippo hannie-ya ... rasanya aku akan mati. Aku sangat merindukanmu" lirihnya dipangkuanku. Dapat kulihat air matanya mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa sehun begitu merindukanku? Kenapa tatapannya begitu sakit?

Ia meraih tanganku mengarahkannya kesurainya. Aku membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Aku merasa seperti lelaki paling tidak berguna saat kehilanganmu saat itu hannie. Aku sangat frustasi. Aku ingin menembus galaxy tapi aku tidak mampu. Kau berada digalaxy lain luhan ... kau sungguh sulit kuraih. Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caranya ... agar aku bisa bersamamu lagi?"

Aku menatapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah gila. Tapi aku rela menjadi gila asalkan aku bisa terus melihatmu"

Entah keberanian dari mana aku mengecup kening sehun lembut berbisik ditelinganya menggumamkan kata-kata penenang. Kurasa itu yang harus kulakukan karena ia mulai terisak.

Aku mulai bingung saat ia menggenggam erat tanganku dan terus menangis. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Semua diluar akal sehatku. Aku mencium bibirnya yang tengah bergetar, melumatnya pelan. Dapat kurasakan genggamannya melemah, mata kelam itu menusuk kedalam mataku. Aku menyentuh pipinya yang basah memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Engh ... Sehun ..." aku mendorong pundaknya karena kehabisan nafas.

"Luhan" ucapnya yang tengah duduk dihadapanku. "Saranghae"

BRUK!

...

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan menatap sosok yang baru saja memukul tengkuk sehun kaget.

Mino merogoh saku sehun menggeledah isi tubuhnya "ketemu" ucapnya menyeringai. Mendapatkan kalung super power

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?" Desis luhan kesal.

"Ah itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat adegan panas dari atas. Hehe. Kau harus tau batasmu luhan. Kita sedang menjalankan misi, ingat?" Ceramah mino membopong tubuh pingsan sehun memasuki lobby hotel. Menaiki lift kekamar dimana sehun pesan.

"Aaghhh! Tubuh anak ini berat juga!" Mino merenggangkan ototnya, menatap luhan malas "luhan aku sudah menemukan info yang kau cari tentang anak ini. Aku tadi memanipulasi ingatan daehyun"

"B-bagaimana?"

"Kita bahas saat kembali dirumah. Oh tidak, jinwoo menelponku! Hei! Aku pergi dulu ya! Ingat luhaan jangan ceroboh! Jja!"

Luhan memandang sehun sendu, ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 2 subuh. Ia memilih merebahkan diri disebelah sehun beberapa menit. Memeluk hangat tubuh lelaki itu. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan.

"Apapun itu dimasa lalu. Aku mencintaimu. Saat ini, di sini. Oh sehun .."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke, silahkan caci maki author yang nguaaaaaret luar biasa lamanya. Hiks ...

Yasudah. Kalau ada yang tidak jelas silahkab bertanya di kolom review. Dan end chapter berapa? Bentar lagi end kok tenang aja :)

BIG THANKS

Review for chapter 12

Wujoondaemin00

Samiyatuara09

TheCold1

Ruixi1

Dear deer lulu

Xiao ci

Juna Oh

Amelia xiaooh

Kim Sharon

Lisasa Luhan

MaruMin

ShinHaeIn61

Khalidasalsa

Hunhanexo

Younlaycious88

XD

PrinceOh

Ariviavina

.58

BaconieSonjay

vietrona chan

Laabaikands

Luhannieka

Whirldwindgirl

Guestsherli898

Yehetohorat1220

Misslah

Terimakasih juga yang udah nge-Follow ff ini ne :* buat silent reader ke laut aja sonoh!

Oke mau balas komentar sedikit ne.

1\. FF INI HAPPY ENDING!

2\. Mungkin akan berakhir 1 atau 2 chapter lagi.

3\. Update ga tau kapan.

4\. Buat penulisan yang ancur maaf banget. Sebenarnya ini ff debut pertama aku. Sedikit udah aku benerin di awal. Tapi ya gimana nih otak bebal banget. Masih ga ngerti penulisan. Aku bakal berusaha lebih lagi :)

5\. Nanya kaisoo? Mereka lagi lovey dovey dikamar author :D wkwk. Tenang ntar diceritakan kalo semua konflik sudah selesai.

6\. Ini masih rate T dan selamanya T x_x ini ff pertama yang author tulis setelah liat mv growl. Lah -_- emang author fens exo pas liat growl dance studio mereka. Pokoknya ini rate T tapi rada mesun dikit :D

...

Dont plagiat!

Btw promosi ff baru judulnya

'Emperor Oh'

Mungkin publis besok :D

Annyeong!


End file.
